Ice and Dark
by hitomi129
Summary: Falling in love renders innocence in danger for it always had a darker side.
1. To love til' death brings destruction

**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**

**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**

**So that's it Enjoy reading: D**

_Country of most bountiful grace, limitless riches beyond the reach of eyesight, happiness beyond compare. The trees forever green, standing tall and expressing there withstanding might. Birds chirping through mornings or in the finest days may be singing. Everyday is a new a day but every new day is a peaceful one. This is how they live and what I have come to protect. I have lived to pray for their happiness. That they may be forgiven for their sins to Haumea. My existence does not lurk and points towards a life of sacrifice so that darkness will never come to exist. They gain power from whatever it is that I have. They praise me for serving them and they love me for not loving anyone. I am the heart of Escalus, protector of Neo Verona, sacrifice for the second hand of time, a priestess and this is a story of how love can destroy even the most beautiful things meant for the good. This is how I have come to destroy and create this world once again. I am freedert, I am Cagalli_

_I've always been the sister anyone could have. I cared, I loved. And I was prepared to do what I thought I was suppose to do, for I was the first born and this is the kingdom of Orb. My sister was supposed to be married to a man and I was supposed to be the happier one. I have always lived in a dark space with nothing but scrolls of spells, no friends, no one really cared. They treated me like an instrument for the people's own gain. I was supposed to pray for them when the time comes and they must bow down before me. But why is it that what took me so long to build took only one person to destroy. I was never chosen by Haumea. The God chose my younger sibling. My sibling that experienced the laughter and freedom that I could never have had. She has always been the chosen one even though everyone knew that I was the one who's the eldest and must play the part. Indeed she got the title and the power but I will rob her of her freedom. The wheel of fate chose me as the married one then so be it. But what I didn't know is that I would hate her even more for carrying the heart of the person I love with her in the dark room where I used to be and have it with her for eternity. This is a story of how I have come to hate, Neo Verona and the vile creatures that inhabit it, the person that I fell in love with and the person that he loves, my sister. I am the elder one, the suppose to be priestess, the supposed lover, I am Lacus._

_In a blink of an eye. They took her away from me. Neo Verona, the floating city of power reigning over everything below the skies. Country of most bountiful grace, limitless riches beyond the reach of eyesight, happiness beyond compare. The trees forever green, standing tall and expressing there withstanding might. Birds chirping through mornings or in the finest days may be singing. Everyday is a new a day but every new day is a peaceful one. But peace came with a price and we both must pay for it. I have always loved her and I regret the day that I failed to take her away from this place where selfishness reigns amongst men. I will have her and I will even be the evil that will destroy the peace in this land just so I can be with her. I am the force that will drive this powerful country into the darkness and its people together with their ignorant greed will sink with it. I wish to regain her, to be with her and to love her. This is a story of how I have come to go beyond depths to redeem what is rightfully ours and how I will make them pay for ignoring our love just so they could feed their mouths and share their laughter while we both suffer. I am Elliot, I am Athrun._

**Read and Review. Thanks.**


	2. Neo Verona:The Sky Continent

**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**

**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**

**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all**

**And don't worry; I would clear things up as I update more chapters**

**I just prefer to take the story on a slower pace but not the updating**

**So *fingers cross for updates***

**And feel free to ask me anything, I'll either answer them or ask you to wait for future chapters **

**So that's it Enjoy reading: D**

**###  
><strong>

"_Long ago, long before the country Neo Verona lifted itself up in the sky, people lived on land and piled it up with sins so unforgivable the Gods decided to vanquish them and destroy each and every life they have created. As the world was about to be destroyed, one girl named Escalus sought for Haumea's pity upon them and prayed for the people to be saved in exchange for her life. Haumea looked down upon her and was perturbed by the great act that the girl did and decided that she would no longer strike destruction upon the world. The God broke a large massive continent, detached it from the earth and lifted it up to the sky. She took the girl as a sacrifice and encaged her in an Ice crystal, timeless and bound for eternity. And as she divides the clouds to give way to the birth of what will be the most powerful land she said " I lift Neo Verona from it's sins, let it rise upon the sky and let it's people look down on men that have sinned below. This is the punishment of the sinners and pity for those who made the sacrifice for others. Grace will be showered upon Escalus' bloodline and the people must emulate her every will for it is my will."_

"Well that was it, the end"

"Uhh! Cagalli, tell us more!" the children roared with dissatisfaction, as the girl before them finished her story.

Cagalli can only sigh about the children's reaction. The truth is she's already tired from what she did earlier that day just so she could reach the orphanage and wished to rest for a while but the children became too demanding for her to tell stories upon her arrival since it has been a while since she last visited them. So that's how she ended up telling them the story of Neo Verona and how it came to be. And long before she knew it, she felt more tired than what she originally felt. It's not like she's that old but children's energy are hard to catch up on these days especially when you weren't able to get enough sleep because of special matters. She doesn't really mind it though, because she likes being around children and couldn't refuse them when they ask her with a smile and as she was about to proceed to another story…

"That's enough for the day, children. Your Cagalli must be very tired from keeping up on all of you. Could you let her rest for awhile?" Malchio, the orphanage priest entered the room and kindly asked the children to play for awhile outside. He became taller than the last time time she saw him, Cagalli thought. He was a blind priest from the same bloodline as hers and here in this orphanage, a walk outside the town he lives with the children. He was the heir to the throne, Cagalli remembered but his younger sibling, her father, took over. It's not that he wasn't qualified. Truth is, every bit of him deserves to be king it's just that his every being doesn't want to. She doesn't know why but all she knows is that one day he decided to slit his eyes using a dagger, left the castle and settle in a life far away from it. Of course her grandfather didn't easily concede to what he wanted at that point. He even tried torturing him just so he would accept it but her uncle's resolve was that great and blind or not, he was that great of a man

"Are you done staring?" the blind priest's question brought her mind back to reality, suddenly realizing what she was doing. All this time, she has always been surprised on how her uncle would know if she's staring at him despite his condition. And it brought her a great sense of inquisition in which she ironically refused to ask.

"It's not like I've noticed doing it though" with a child like tone she replied, jokingly mimicking a child who was caught red handed getting a cookie from a jar. And this sparked the laughter from the both of them.

"You must be tired, from all those prayers. You should rest my child" the priest asked with great concern

"I'm fine, after all, doing this is a lot easier than what I originally do in the palace and I like children. Ever since I've been taught to be who I am now, I didn't get to have many friends, so it's fine, please do not worry about me anymore, I would hate to be included as one of your predicament" she replied with a slight tone of tiredness while looking at the children playing outside.

"Believe me my child, you were every bit of a person but never a predicament. Your every visit brings me great happiness from solitude" her uncle reassured her and caused a smile on her face.

"Then I should visit here more often" she suggested while staring at the huge flower garden outside where the children play. She said it out of want to ridicule, expecting another reply of banter from her uncle to make them both laugh. It was what she expected it to happen but the tone and the words that went back to her seem to change the mood.

"Come here as much as you want, treat this as your home with or without me seek this place as refuge when the time comes" Malchio's words struck Cagalli which caused her to stir and stand up from where she was sitting

"Uncle, please refrain from speaking words about ones passing, especially yours" Cagalli pleaded. Her words sounded nothing but sadness as she thought of the idea of losing her uncle.

But her uncle's reply was the very most opposite of what was etched on her face. With a calm and firm expression in his visage he said "The people will all pass and return to Haumea's cradle. It is our end but not yours, for you are unchanging and you will live outside the reign of time, for you carry the will of Escalus, the will of Haumea."

His words pierced through her every being. Reminding her of who she is and what she has to do. It brought her a great dilemma of which statement from her uncle caused her pain more, the former or the latter. With eyes depicting pain and confusion, she knew the priest sensed what she felt upon hearing those.

"I do understand, but please, I do not want to hear those words of parting from such a noble man" again Cagalli couldn't do anything but plead. And finally her uncle had no choice but to…

"I concede, I do not wish to bring you sadness, I won't speak these words about death any more if the grand priestess wishes for it. In your presence I am nothing but a humble serva-"

"No, do it for me, because I am your family and you are no ones servant, you owe it to yourself to live" she cut his words with a response full of emphasis. Her eyes were focused on him and she knows that he's very much aware of it. The air suddenly became thick between two conversing individuals and suddenly words never came out. Any child could understand what they're speaking of but no one can understand the depth of emotions that come along with it. And at that time, as she looked at the priest's face evident of being passed by time through its creases, she wondered if her uncle was just like the painting on her quarters, so beautiful from afar but as you take a closer look…marks and cracks will appear upon it. Is it really possible, for such a man full of resolve to be somewhat broken inside?

"What are you thinking of?" suddenly words came from her uncles lips.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, _what does a blind man see in his darkness_" it would have been better to be blind; she doesn't know what was he really like when he still had his vision for she wasn't born yet but she knew her uncle would have preferred it and given the chance to see once again, he wouldn't accept it. Rather than losing, it was like he gained something from being blind. For in darkness he only looks at things that he preferred to see, keeping it in secret, unaware to anyone.

"Oh! A Pegasus"

"So pretty!"

"They're flying!"

The sounds of cheers from children seeing flying horses from above diverged inside the cabin. Winged horses, the royal guards are the only ones allowed to have one. And today, they seem to crowd up the sky searching for someone and preparing for the arrival of another.

"It must be the guards, they're searching for you"

"Maybe they were thru searching all ten thousand rooms in the castle and realized I wasn't really playing hide and seek with them, I have to return to the castle at once, otherwise I have to face Mother's wrath" Cagalli jest as she stood up and put on her cloak, to make her less recognizable as she passes through town secretly back to Orb. She was heading towards the door and her uncle was listening at the retreating steps. Before opening the door and bidding goodbye, she turned back with a smile and spoke

"I'll bring a cake that Myrna baked when I get back, you should taste them, and they're really good." Someday, she realized, there will come a day when she will know the secret beyond that façade, but not today when it has been a long time since they talked to each other and when it isn't really fair to bid goodbye after such an unpleasant mood.

Finally her uncle smiled and said "Splendid, I'm sure the children will be thrilled, I'll keep you to your word then" as if trying to ignore what had conspired in their conversation.

A thud from the door and his niece was gone, once alone the same statement ringed in his senses over and over. Scouring his mind, bringing him back the memories.

"_What does a blind man see in his darkness?"_

"Darkness from destitute of vision is incomparable to that of the world. Darkness exist for there is light and you are light, my dear Freedert"

###

_On my way back, I couldn't help but admire the everyday loud setting in one of Orb's marketplace. It was populated with different types of people. A child stumbles, and his playmates help him up, the capable assisting the elderly, Lovers were also taking a stroll, the fruits and vegetables appear to be freshly picked and the weather was cool and blissful. I wished everyday was like this, and Escalus fulfilled it. She wouldn't mind being a sacrifice in exchange for the people's forgiveness then so will I, for their happiness. That was it, and I wish for nothing more, not even a hint of being in love and being loved back because my heart beats for the people of Haumea and just like Escalus, I was bound to the second hand of time._

###

"Where is she?" Searching for the priestess, Mir was now scowling like mad at the maids, searching for the priestess. She has been Cagalli's handmaiden ever since they were young. She came from a poor family of 9 children. With nothing to feed them, her parents sold her to a trader. That was the life in Idola after all, the land under Neo Verona, famously known as ground of sinners. It was the total opposite of a paradise floating in the skies. Famine instead of feasts, poverty instead of pleasures and people are left with nothing but barren land to plant their jealousy on towards the people from the sky continent. It was when Myrna found her and brought to the kingdom of Orb, now that she had come this far, As bad as it may sound, she was thankful for being sold. For she met Cagalli, she met the person who showed care upon a slave like her. She never treated her as someone lower than her status but treated as an equal, as a friend.

But despite her infinite gratitude at the princess, there were also times when she felt she could prefer the life in Idola back then, compared to certain scenarios that Cagalli subjects her on. And this scenario was not new to her. Not when she escaped from the castle to secretly visit the orphanage and the king was expecting to see her in the afternoon. How cynical the situation is, she thought. The person who gave her life is the same reason for her head to be cut off in due time if she doesn't find her. Not until she saw a figure appearing through the door…

_Slowly..._

_Carefully…_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Thr-_

"Freedert!"

That was the last thing that Cagalli wanted to hear at this point. It was Miriallia and judging from the tone, the word mad can be an understatement. When she arrived at the castle, she just wanted to quietly shut the door and sprint her way to her chambers, take a bath, change into a more presentable clothing compared to the dirty-looking ones that she uses when she escapes to the town and pretend that she's been having tea at the porch since this morning but none of her plan eventually worked didn't now. Facing Mir, somewhat hoping to be spared, she greeted her like nothing eerie was going on

"Oh! Hi Miriallia! I was just…out to find you!"

"Don't give me that!" Cagalli slightly retreated due to Mir's sudden intonation. Suddenly, she looked like a child in front of a parent, and a very angry one she can tell.

"What in Haumea's name have you been doing? The king is expecting you and he's bent on cutting off my head" Miriallia grimaced, not buying her earlier statement

"Oh, you misquote about father so much Miriallia, Father won't even hurt a fly" Cagalli said it with a knowing stress. She discerns well that her father wouldn't do that. The king was kind and good to everyone and he's also funny for Cagalli. Miriallia couldn't help but sigh at her account. She knew what her priestess was saying is true; the king is Indeed Kind to everyone. But that wasn't enough to turn the tables on Cagalli's disposal.

"But that doesn't mean you could sneak outside anytime you want, everyone has been searching for you, we were all worried for your life and ours too" continuously reprimanding her. The situation was really nothing new to Miriallia, but every time this happens it seems that she'll never see her again and whenever the thought comes to her mind, she feels a sudden emptiness within her.

"Your father will definitely, throw us of-"after an assumed endless lecture of how dumb it was to take a venture outside the castle gates. Miriallia was stunned at Cagalli's action. She suddenly hugged her; she hugged her so tight that Mir felt warmth, nothing but comforting warmth.

"Miriallia, I don't know what would I be without you, stand by me forever, I beg of you"

Miriallia was stunned. For a second she was in complete utterance and now, the priestess rendered her speechless. She's certain she could never keep up with her. Not when she's too compassionate, affectionate, unselfishly gentle to argue with, much more to rebuke. And with _one_ last squeeze…

"Freedert! Again?" Cagalli ran towards the staircase to her quarters. Miriallia couldn't really decipher if her words were made up of tomfoolery to once again escape from being lectured at. But Cagalli never lies, not with using words that can directly stride through ones heart.

"Freedert…" with one last sigh, she called out to her

"Hm?" the princess stopped at her tracks and faced her handmaid's way once again.

"Welcome back" it was all she could do, Mir remembered, realizing it was not Cagalli's fault if she wishes to use the meager freedom that fate had robbed her off. That was when she realized she couldn't do anything. Her vision followed the princess' strides through the hall, as she disappears; Miriallia thought that if there's something she could be thankful for, she was glad no one had seen them as far as the maids are concerned. But suddenly a figure emerged from the background.

"I see our pretty little priestess took a little trip" Halca, Lacus' handmaiden loomed from the dark corners and from that ill-lighted space; Mir knew she was listening to them.

"Trip? I don't know what are you embarking at, we were just conversing" Miriallia denied, covering up her shock at Halca's sudden appearance.

"Just Conversing? Well, that's great Miriallia, I'm sure the queen will be thrilled to hear that directly from the princess, after all, her holiness doesn't lie" with a pompous grin filled with sarcastic phrases, she left Miriallia at her own accord. Miriallia's not sure whether she would inform Queen Via about the princess' venture or not and she's not even sure why she remained in the castle when her songstress was still on Arc Aile, south of Neo Verona. But one thing was uncompromising to her, Halca was not one to be trusted especially when Freedert's the one concerned.

###

Hair like golden shreds, Amber orbs that can surge through anyone's soul, wearing a dress, white as snow adorned with brilliant gems, she appeared as the contrary of the pauper-looking princess who strolled the streets a while ago .And now, she stood waiting in all her glory. Her beauty was incomparable. One of the two guards, beside her, thought. Scanning her appearance, no ordinary girl would have the guts to stand beside her even for a second. The jewels she wore were dazzling, but they seem to lose their gleam when she's the one wearing them. Surely, no man could ever resist her, not when she'll put every woman into a great sense of jealousy. But she was no different from any piece of art, No matter what figure she has, No matter what color you paint her with, she's only meant be looked at and appreciated from afar. Beyond the doors she bides to be presented.

"_I present to the king. Freedert Metherlence, Grand priestess of Neo Verona"_

**Read and Review**

**I definitely recommend that you listen to Maaya Sakamoto's Kazemachi jet in order to get the mood of the 2****nd**** chapter. **


	3. The Second Hand of Time

**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**

**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**

**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all**

**And don't worry; I would clear things up as I update more chapters**

**I just prefer to take the story on a slower pace but not the updating**

**So *fingers cross for updates***

**And feel free to ask me anything, I'll either answer them or ask you to wait for future chapters **

**So that's it Enjoy reading: D**

_Hair like golden shreds, Amber orbs that can surge through anyone's soul, wearing a dress, white as snow adorned with brilliant gems, she appeared as the contrary of the pauper-looking princess who strolled the streets a while ago .And now, she stood waiting in all her glory. Her beauty was incomparable. One of the two guards, beside her, thought. Scanning her appearance, no ordinary girl would have the guts to stand beside her even for a second. The jewels she wore were dazzling, but they seem to lose their gleam when she's the one wearing them. Surely, no man could ever resist her, not when she'll put every woman into a great sense of jealousy. But she was no different from any piece of art, No matter what figure she has, No matter what color you paint her with, she's only meant be looked at and appreciated from afar. Beyond the doors she bides to be presented._

_"__I present to the king. Freedert Metherlence, Grand priestess of Neo Verona"_

_###_

_I entered the throne room to greet my father, but the first thing that caught my sight was the busy servants, running on all four corners of the room and those large golden curtains that hung by the windows. The servants don't usually put them up especially during ordinary days but seeing that tomorrow will be my sister and her Fiancé's arrival, I suppose that's reason enough to show off those precious drapes._

"I suppose that the grand designer doesn't need his assistant anymore" Cagalli ridiculed, as she caught sight of her father. He was also busy ordering the maids to make the room ever grander than what he has seen seconds ago. She really felt sorry for the maids because in a blink of an eye, her father wanted everything to be changed. Demanding more colors, more designs, more accent and to never leave any dirt uncleaned.

"Freedert, there you are!" the king greeted her with glee.

Kalos Metherlence VI, that was the name of her father, every time Cagalli sees him, his appearance never fails to put a smile on her face. For he looks exactly like a large teapot with a funny looking mustache attached to it. He was a bulky, round old man that has a uniquely curved trim beneath his nose that always made him look happy even his mad. He looks really different from her uncle, Cagalli thought. His attire doesn't help him either because each and every clothing is somewhat made to stand out in a funny way and for that, she has been grateful to whoever is the seamstress who had embroidered such an amazing work. There were times when she asked why her father would continuously wear an amusingly absurd ruff. With a dignified posture her father would always claim that it's only proper to dress as such in front of his court and his daughter was no exception as being one. He was that kind of a father, funny and loving. Cagalli loved him a lot and a day without a light laugh with her dearest father is incomplete.

"Good day to you Father, why have you summoned me?" she said, as she clings on her father's arm as if wanting to take a tour around the decorated room

"Oh my dear, I don't suppose you're unaware of what tomorrow is" her father inquired, concerned if she doesn't know of Lacus' coming, while the two of them stroll along the grandiose room.

"Oh, I do Father, and you have no idea, how elated I am to see her, it's just that… aren't these too much? Everything's augmented and you look tired already" she replied assuring her father that she knows her sister is coming home soon. But indeed, the room was getting over decorated by the minute. Colors no longer match, vases invade unnecessary spaces, and the king still says it needs more improvement. And the once immense throne room turned into a narrow looking one where everything and anything you can buy around town can be found already.

"My dear Freedert, Don't turn that worried face on me, I am a father who missed his daughter and creating a magnificent banquet is on-"

"-is only proper, right my king?" Cagalli cut her father's words with a smile. Maybe her father is tired already and needs some rest but she couldn't really blame him and neither could she stop him from doing this because that's how she knew him, and that's how he shows his love for both sisters.

"Well, I think you could remove those fabrics and replace them with white roses" She pointed out in confidence

"White roses?"

"Oh! How could I forget! Splendid Freedert, you really are Lacus' sister"

_Of course, I'm her sister, Father! Who else would I be?_

Her father quickly ordered the maids to remove the scattered fabrics and get the finest white roses that they could find, for they were Lacus' favorite flowers and it would be neglectful as a father if he forgets what his daughter wants. Cagalli found amusement in his father's actions. Surely, the people of orb would be ecstatic seeing their king act in haste like this.

"I figured, Freedert, would have gotten those flowers along her way back" A distasteful voice suddenly pitched through behind the doors. Freedert knows who its owner was. All that's needed is for the door to be opened, and reveal her mother, Queen Via.

Cagalli was in awe upon seeing her mother. She couldn't have known that she went to the orphanage is it? Miriallia wouldn't betray her and she would never tell them to her mother, definitely not to her.

"What's the matter Freedert? The cat got your tongue?" Now she was being sarcastic. She hates it when her mother becomes and speaks like that. Via has always been like that towards her but she couldn't be accustomed to it no matter how many years it has been.

"Via, there you are, where have you been?" the king asked her while Cagalli was just standing there in between them, with eyes of fear steadily looking towards her mother, thinking of what's going to happen next.

"I was just talking to Halca, Kalos. She gave me quite an interesting news so I couldn't resist" Via shifted her look from Kalos, back to the priestess which made Cagalli's blood run cold.

_Halca? She was listening to us this morning?_

"News? And what news may have caught your interest, may I inquire" seeing the situation as still positive, the king asked.

"I dare-say Freedert, knows more of what I'm talking about." Via just wanted to make her feel guilty doesn't she. She could've said it straight to the point, but up to the last part of this, she wouldn't give it to Cagalli isn't she. She wanted her daughter to be the one to tell her father exactly what she did. And it was a complete dead end for her.

So gathering all the strength that she could muster, seeing how confused her father was and how happy her mother will be, she said with one full breathe "I went to the Orphanage, and met with father Malchio"

"WHAT!" It took time before the king could think about what his daughter just said. But when he finally had full grasp of the idea, the king erupted with anger, it was a good thing Cagalli's back was the one facing him, for her father was in rage of what he just heard and she wouldn't want to have the sight of that. Not when she knew her father had been so gentle to her.

The maids stopped at what they're doing, they too, were surprised at the king's voice. They didn't know if they will ignore the situation and just continue or they should just get out. It was not till then, that the queen gave them a venomous stare that confirmed that they should leave the room at once

"Here I was, waiting for you and you were with him this morning?" her father questioned her with a snide remark of disappointment.

"But father-"Cagalli immediately faced his father to explain her side of the story but was cut off by her Mother's words

"This Morning? She's been sneaking around this castle, taking a tour to the orphanage for 8 years already, and that's what you'll ask her, Kalos?" if the first statement wasn't enough to cause anger on her father, then her mother's second statement did the work, for she could only look at the floor now and not in her Father's eyes. She doesn't want to be looked at with such loathsome eyes and especially not from her father.

"You? My own daughter, you managed to fool me for 8 years" asked her father

"No father, not fooled" Cagalli tried to explain her account, begging her father to listen to her

"What did he say to you, did he tell you anything about his life in this castle, did he? And I order you to tell me, now" she couldn't help but be confused at her father's panic. It's as if he became a different person. It's not that anything different have happened when she goes to the orphanage for the past 8 years. All she does is play with the children, tell them stories and share an afternoon tea with her uncle and then bid him goodbye.

"Nothing, there was nothing in particular as far as I can remember" she replied with her mind full of questions left unanswered. She tried thinking what her father is trying to point out but she can't recall any memory unique to what her father was speaking of.

"Oh! Stop the lies, Freedert?" Her Mother blurted out from her back, forcing her to speak up the truth and showing complete disbelief

"You know well, I do not lie Mother!" defending herself she exclaimed.

"You don't? Then tell the truth now and I'm sure Haumea will forgive her priestess for such deception." Her mother wouldn't back down on knowing the truth. Via would always go against Freedert. It's not only in this situation did she try to insinuate the princess but there were lots of times and whenever it happens, people in the castle find it dreadful for a mother to do such acts against her own daughter, her own flesh and blood.

"The truth is what I speak of. I've known no lies and have not spoken about them", finally giving up on her mother she decided to face her Father, hoping that the latter would understand her, but her mother could only assure her that this wasn't going to end in her favor.

"I'm sure Miriallia knows the truth, a little torturing and-"

"No!" she cut her mother's statement. Cagalli couldn't help but be in fear and disgust because of what her mother said. She was willing to hurt other people to get what she wants and she's going to start with one of her valued friends, Mir.

"Father, believe in me. I ask for your forgiveness for sneaking around the castle for years and not telling them to you. But I do not wish to deceive you" her voice was now begging for forgiveness and pleading for her friend's life to be spared from suffering. Her eyes threatening to foil out tears.

"You do not wish to lie, so you kept it as a secret for years" With those words of disappointment and pain from her father, She knew it was the truth, she thought to herself. And at that moment she knew she could no longer defend herself. Since when did the air in this room changed so fast? One moment they were laughing and upon her mother's arrival, they were now in a whirlpool of argument dragging Freedert deep down the depths.

"Father, uncle is a good man" she was weakening by the moment, growing tired for this endless discussion.

"A good man? Then you should have met him years ago, when he still lived in this very fortress" Via exclaimed.

"Via that's enough!"

"If he's a good man, then he should have just thrown himself to Idola and die there reflecting for violating the will of Haumea"

"Via…"

"I'm telling her this now, because judging from her acts, she'll most likely end up-"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH" her father's voice echoed throughout the room. She was trying to defend her uncle and the next thing she knew, her parents were now in an argument. Her father's smile can no longer be regained and the three of them were no longer different from the decorations within the room, in a mess. A few moments pass and no one tried to articulate words. She was trying to decipher what her parents were arguing about but she couldn't put the pieces together. Not until her father decided to let her step out of the room and let him and Via alone to talk

"Freedert, I wish to talk to your mother alone, leave us" Without looking at her, her father said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice

"But father I-"Cagalli spoke wishing to continue their discussion for there were many questions in her mind that keeps on puzzling her.

"We'll talk, but not now" with a firm hand, her father signaled her to stop and just leave and that was then that she finally understood, she has to head out the room at once.

Cagalli walked towards the door knowing via's vision was focused on her. If her mother could release daggers just by looking at her, she would have been dead by now. Passing along her mother's side, Cagalli took note of the slight distance between them and how she couldn't feel any sign of the mother she were before to her, before her daughter became the priestess that she is now, and she couldn't help but be in tears for having lost that person.

"Good bye, Mother" with one whisper, she was already on the opposite side of the door, Leaving her parents alone to speak on their own. Once they were alone, Via's eyes were once again focused on Kalos.

"You knew she did something deceitful, and you just let it pass?" she questioned her husband

"The past would never be repeated, there's no sense in letting her know"

"What if she already knows, because that blind brother of yours had told her all about it" the Queen exasperated

"I am king! Via, do not forget that and once I order to drop it, I expect that you follow. We will not tell anything to Freedert, We will not talk about this anymore and that's final!" Kalos understands his wife's view but whether Cagalli knows the truth or not, He can't do anything. Even in the past, he was too powerless against fate and the pattern of life that it has weaved already for them.

"I hope you still have the pride to say that, when your beloved daughter is finally able to destroy this continent and send us all to our caskets back to Idola" With her final statement, via stepped out of the room leaving the king on his accounts.

###

It was the darkest place in the whole kingdom. It was a confined room that not even a ray of light could enter from the outside. The room located on the deepest part of the castle, serving as an asylum to a mythical Crystal bearing three colossal shards of Ice of a never ending slumber. Not all citizens knew such room existed. But all of Neo Verona, young, old, living or dead, perceive, that what lies inside that impenetrable place was the most sacred fraction Haumea could ever provide them with, It is the sole purifier of all things nefarious, the animus that grants power to the weak, the quintessence of the people's salvation, the berth of Escalus and the regalia of those entitled with the name, Freedert, It's the _second hand of time_.

And here on her destitute and confusion, Kneels Freedert in prayer.

Eyes closed and a silk veil over her glory, blinding her from the wordly sins. Her Hands together, sheltering those who are weak .And her every being, offered, so that life may continuously _live_. With nothing but the light provided by the famed crystal, she raises her head in an infinite calling. She prays for the weak, for them to be protected, for the grieving, so they may be granted solace. For the lost, to find their way back home and even for a child's wound, to turn back as it was before. It has always been like this. Her life was in prayer and on prayer it shall live. And that is the reason how the feared piece of land had been able to remain constantly seated in the nearest place under the homage of Gods; she prayed for it. And will incessantly do so until the end of mankind's eternity, in her Unchanging and forever alluring form.

"_Confusion"_

Suddenly disrupted in her ode by a voice, she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the form reflected inside the Ice. And there she saw her,

"Escalus"

###

**Read and review**

**I knew you guys would notice..**

**The 2****nd**** chapter has an idea from Prince of Persia**

**Oh well, shit happens when you watch a movie and can't forget one of the scenes**

**Although Neo Verona is not on a dessert setting though…**

**Anyway...I'm just starting with the introductions**

**One more chapter before ASUCAGA MOMENTS begin…**

**So…I ask for your patience okay.. **


	4. Escalus

**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**

**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**

**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all**

**Note:**

**Those italized with apostrophe are words spoken**

**Those that are not, are character thoughts**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way…**

**So that's it Enjoy reading: D**

_###_

Eyes closed and a silk veil over her glory, blinding her from the worldly sins. Her Hands together, sheltering those who are weak .And her every being, offered, so that life may continuously _live_. With nothing but the light provided by the famed crystal, she raises her head in an infinite calling. She prays for the weak, for them to be protected, for the grieving, so they may be granted solace. For the lost, to find their way back home and even for a child's wound, to turn back as it was before. It has always been like this. Her life was in prayer and on prayer it shall live. And that is the reason how the feared piece of land had been able to remain constantly seated in the nearest place under the homage of Gods; she prayed for it. And will incessantly do so until the end of mankind's eternity, in her Unchanging and forever alluring form.

"_Confusion"_

Suddenly disrupted in her ode by a voice, she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the form reflected inside the Ice. And there she saw her,

"Escalus"

###

And there she was, inside the gleaming crystal of Ice. With her hair as green as the meadows during spring and skin white as snow during winter, never aging, unchanging, her presence overflows with such indefinite purity more than anyone else whoever existed today, could ever have or even comprehend. She is the first sacrifice amongst those from her kind, the she who now looks at Freedert with such apathetic eyes.

"_Your heart, is clouded by confusion"_

"What?" the still kneeling priestess found herself to be taken aback of what she heard, making her pause her litany. It has been 15 years already since she met the famous Escalus who was then still imprisoned inside the Ice. It was her who chose Cagalli to be just like her, the puppet of the people and it was her who holds Cagalli's strings up, all these 15 years. Not a single day would pass that she wouldn't pray to her, begging Haumea in behalf of her people. And everyday in her every prayer, every time she looks at her inside the timeless Ice, she asks herself, how can a very beautiful being, more beautiful than anyone could have ever lived and will be living, can look so undeniably lifeless. Escalus' eyes bear no affect; her skin complexion imitates that of corpses and her words can only cast dead weight, bearing no emotion.

"Sorry, believe me, it wasn't in my intention to kneel in prayer like this" Escalus knew what she was thinking; so she showed her a reflection, reliving the scene that happened during the afternoon with Cagalli's kin. She was still puzzled about what her parents were talking about in the throne room back then. She was confused, she was silent in her prayer but her mind is shouting for an answer and Escalus heard its deafening plea. And now, the priestess can only apologize and sigh upon realizing what Escalus is speaking of.

"_I believe in you, Freedert." _Escalus reappeared with her right hand suddenly reaching out to her from inside the ice but can never do so.

"_I feel what you feel in your heart"_

"_I conceive the things the you conceive on your mind"_

"_I see the things you see with your own eyes"_

"_I bear your heart and soul, your every being"_

"_I am the you inside the Second Hand of time"_

"_You live forever because I exist"_

"_And death itself is too powerless to separate us" _"And death itself is too powerless to separate us"

As Cagalli spoke the last lines with her, she remembered…she remembered how the Second hand of time existed and who it was made for. It is the glass that reflects the soul of every woman entitled with the name Freedert. It is the mirror of the soul and the link to the Gods. It illuminates images of what the priestess holds in her mind, as long as the heart is pure, it remains lucent and for the people's sake, perpetually lucent it must remain. But Cagalli need not to be taught about these things, for she grew old in a life like this and to remind her of how things work would be such a futile deed to commit.

"They were talking about something" Cagalli spoke in a low voice, still in deep thought

"I know I shouldn't pry or even think about it but-"

"_Even if you knew, there's nothing you could do to stop it" _Escalus cut her rummaging words. If the priestess speaks words of confusion, hers was conviction, full of mystery in it. Making the priestess look down with such wonder upon what she hears from her.

"_I cannot sense the future, for Haumea never willed me to"_

"_But breathing inside a timeless ice, with nothing to do but to link people to the Gods and observe, I've seen enough lives patterned in such similar ways and I can vow to you my Freedert, Things will fall into their rightful place, for it is in the hands of the Gods to decide and the conclusion is not ours to share" _Escalus' words bore holes inside Cagalli's head, sinking deeper and deeper in each and every syllable. She thought how powerful the Gods can be, to be able to create and end one's life in a blink of an eye. And at the back of her mind, she wonders, if the Gods decided for her to live forever, then what kind future is in store for her?

"_Then, could you tell me what you've been up to this morning?"_ after a moment of silence, Escalus decided to change the topic with a smile which made Cagalli raise her head in awe after taking a long time looking down in serious thought.

"Me? Didn't you already know what I did, this morning?" Cagalli inquired Escalus with a slight ridicule. It was how Cagalli would usually converse with Escalus. In devotion, her voice would be filled with cold seriousness but in times when Escalus would inquire such things, things outside talks about higher power, communions and pietism, Cagalli could only become a child, like a little girl talking to a _very unique_ friend.

"_Even so, I wish for you to tell me" _her words express a slight plea in them. It's not that she really wanted to hear what Cagalli would speak of, for she already knew what it will be. It's just that she wants Cagalli to speak to her, disrupt the maddening calmness of the dark secluded room, make her feel she's not alone; make her feel that she still exists.

Maybe it was due to her sacrifice, that she now, holds no gold aside from their little conversations, Cagalli thought. And it was then that she started to tell Escalus her stories about going outside the castle every now and then. She told her how funny the maids would stroll in panic all over the castle; guards riding their horses in an agitated manner while she takes an excursion on one of the busiest place in town with glee, _Lacrimosa_. How children would laugh on such simple things and splash water amongst their friends, how delicious is the tea that her uncle serves when she's in the orphanage, how good she has become in kick ball when she plays with the kids and how Mir would become too amusing when she gets angry, for the princess' traveling clothes were too muddy to conceal her secrets of little adventures from those women on the laundry.

Every day she would talk to Escalus this way. And today's menu of discussion was her visit again in the orphanage. Cagalli just loves going to the home of abandoned angels, although it takes an ample amount of time to get there, walks were never a problem to her. She would tell these to Escalus, one by one, leaving no part of it in question and only pausing for awhile to breathe. It was like this that without her noticing, the sun has already paved way for the night.

###

_My breathing was hurried, my emotions ecstatic, my mind is clouded as he hovers over me. In this glorious night, with only the moon as our witness, never as a companion but always as a woman, He brings me to completion. As I lay in his bed naked, offering myself to him. I succumb to his bruising kisses, from my lips, my neck to the deepest part of my being. My fingers' sculpting motions on his hard, strong chest, His hands on my bosom causes a flicker, making me burn with desire and demand for more. I yearn for him and I'll bleed for him. It doesn't matter if I'd be damned for eternity, for committing such deeds outside of marriage, because as long as he's with me, I couldn't care less about the promises of eternity. I arched my back to his every thrust; I pull his hair, for him to kiss me until my own contentment. I want him, so bad that I'd die for it. His movements break me into fine pieces and together, as I let a cry of absolute satisfaction, we become one, reaching the peak of our pagan lust. _

"_Elliot" _

_With his name imprinted on my lips and his warm body rests next to mine. I closed my eyes and let sleep finally take over me._

_###_

"Well, I think that's about…it" Cagalli has just finished her story with a yawn threatening to come out. Escalus Have seen signs of tiredness in her eyes so she bid her goodbye and thanked her with a final request that she also take care of herself, not only for her but for all of Neo-Verona's sake.

The room was now silent, the crystal no longer glistening, the room was dead than ever but beyond Cagalli's knowledge, Escalus was still looking from behind at her priestess' retreating figure. She looked at her intently with thoughts Cagalli couldn't even hear but could only echo through the darkness.

"_I feel what you feel in your heart"_

"_I conceive the things the you conceive on your mind"_

"_I see the things you see with your own eyes"_

"_I bear your heart and soul, your every being"_

"_I am the you inside the Second Hand of time"_

"_You live forever because **my existence is yours**"_

"_And death itself is too powerless to separate us" _

"_**For I shall not be alone in my suffering, my beautiful Freedert"**_

The doors were closed and the tincture of light that came from the outside ,when it was still ajar, was now gone. Cagalli was on the opposite side, showered with the light brought by those hanging chandeliers that was present everywhere in the castle, leaving Escalus alone, in deep darkness, with nothing but screaming silence and waiting for Freedert's arrival once again.

###

"I can't believe that woman had the guts, to bail us to the queen!"

Miriallia said out loud, reaching the boiling point of her anger towards Halca. It was nighttime already when Miriallia came dashing to her room. At first Cagalli wanted to ask how did she know about it when she hasn't even told her yet but as it turns out, one of the maids present in the hall heard the queen talk about Halca before they were asked to leave the room. And now, Cagalli can only look at her while combing her hair in preparation to bed. She always sees Miriallia's words as one of her talents, for it is indeed truly a gift to be able to talk ceaselessly for 6 full minutes that even listening to it while combing a curly hair would eventually turn it straight the moment she's had enough speaking.

"I mean, don't get me wrong Freedert, but I tried to stop her, I really did" Mirillia continued with her endless chides, defending her account. But for Cagalli, she doesn't need to justify her grounds in fear of being thought of as a traitor because the princess herself has a strong faith in her, even if she lies, her faith in Mir would remain unshaken.

"Miriallia, don't you think that's enough scolding for the night, Halca's not even here, so she couldn't really hear you" Cagalli tried to calm her down with her words. She may find it amusing, but she also feels sorry for Miriallia growing tired on discussing such betrayals when the fugitive is already in her own quarters, sleeping like a rock and getting enough rest.

"Huh, She really has to sleep for the night, because when dawn breaks, so will her face" Mir's hand motioned to form a fist which only made Cagalli sigh in trying to understand her. She really couldn't stop Mir when she becomes like this but she already encountered enough trouble for the day and getting her friend into one is something she would never accept.

'_I'm sure Miriallia knows the truth, a little torturing and…'_

"No, don't do that Mir!" Suddenly remembering her mother's words, Cagalli suddenly urged Mir not to get too involved in such extent as reprimanding Halca. Her mother surely had plans made for Mir and she's certain that none of those plans would cause her salary to get any higher, much more letting her stay inside the castle any further.

Mir was bewildered on Cagalli's sudden jolt, her movements suddenly became stiff and her calm exterior was already breaking down. She looked into her eyes which was looking back at her intently and saw nothing but fear. She's afraid of something…or someone, Mir thought. Maybe something happened inside that throne room that she wasn't informed of.

"Its fine Mir, you don't need to do that anymore, it wasn't that bad, look I'm completely unharmed" Cagalli tried to calm herself down, she has to, if she doesn't want Mir to know the truth. So she tried putting on her best smile but despite her efforts, everything in her visage gave her away, her eyes were looking down, her lips was trembling, her fingers fidgeting and her golden locks hung loose, as if trying to conceal her true emotions in front of her face.

"Unharmed? Tell me that when your mother is the one involved" Miriallia reprimanded her. Freedert wouldn't be unharmed if the queen was the person concerned, for she always finds a way to hurt her. It may not always be physical but she always manages to torture her daughter on the inside. Whenever she would question Cagalli's thoughts about her mother, Cagalli would always defend her and say that she was still her mother despite everything that had happened and will eventually happen .And there were times when she loved her, even took care of her in the past and it's enough for her, even if they've already reduced themselves as memories of the present.

_For the moment, it felt nice to look at the floor and its intricate patterns, I thought to myself. Has it always been there or were they new? I try to imagine images formed by these patterns as my eyes were still looking down on it. I can see fishes, a flower and even an elephant with a lot of monkeys on its back but none of these could ever help me answer nor escape Mir's every question about my mother, I'm also unaware of why suddenly, all the love she had for me turned into despise and complete loathing._

"I got used to it already, After all, It wasn't the first time that she did this to me, you are clear of that, aren't you?" Cagalli tried to force a chuckle. It's as if, she really finds it funny, how fate could play with her by making her mother have a change of heart. With a low voice, she tried to explain for Miriallia to understand, that these things were not new to her and no matter what plans her mother is plotting against her in the future, is completely fine with her. She'll gladly accept them, for she still loves her even though the queen no longer does.

Miriallia saw how broken her friend was despite every smile she tried forcing to plaster on her face. Truth is, the queen really loved her daughters when they were young but when the younger became the priestess, she became more and more distant to her ,became more and more loving to the older sibling and one day she started to become the mother that she is now to Freedert, cold and castigating. The queen would always do things against her daughter whenever opportunity comes, even getting to the extent of embarrassing her in front of everyone claiming that Lacus' should've been the chosen one and the how the God's must be crazy in giving the task of carrying a whole continent on her shoulders. The people of Neo Verona loved the priestess dearly, that's why Mir couldn't understand why her mother, herself, would do such things to her.

But as she kneeled in front of where Cagalli was sitting, took a closer look of her friend, she suddenly remembered who she was and how strong this daughter could be. How every time her mother would attempt to hurt her, she turns a blind eye and bear no anger towards the queen. How she had never cried in defiance of how painful it could be. How she would smile in contempt of wanting to cry and on how she could teach herself to continue to love despite being forced to pray for other people. With that, imprinted on her mind, Mir could only pat her head and ask her…

"Did you cry?"

With a child-like grin that could reach her ears, conveying the face of innocence, she raised her head and said "No, because I'm strong, remember?" before releasing a genuine laughter that could make every sadness in the world disappear but could only make Miriallia feel like crying with what she heard and what she saw.

_"Miriallia, I don't know what would I be without you, stand by me forever, I beg of you"_

"Maybe I was the one who's supposed to say that" whispered Miriallia to herself, remembering what the priestess said to her this afternoon. How ironic can life be by making Cagalli speak those words of companionship towards her when it must have been the other way around? Because she was stronger and Mir was the one who depended on her, Mir was the one who needs her and maybe she was the one who's supposed to beg for the princess to let her stay by her side forever. And forever, she would do so if the princess would only allow her to, for Freedert was her everything now, she's her only friend, her only mistress and her source of courage.

"Pardon me Mir, but did you just say something?" Cagalli inquired, clearly implying she didn't hear what Mir has just spoke of.

It was already Midnight. Everyone was on their respective quarters in deep slumber and although their conclusion remained obscure, Freedert was no exception of those who needed to sleep and Mir knows she also has to get one before morning arrives, for there are a lot of things to do upon Lacus' advent. So, as Cagalli, still being inquisitive if Miriallia spoke of something or not, Miriallia grinned and…

"Ahh! Mir-stop it!" the hand that was patting her head earlier decided to play with her hair for a while, causing a funny looking disarray of strands with an overall messed up display. Miriallia rose up from where she knelt carrying an earful of laughter with her, with a still sitting Cagalli with a childish pout glued on her face.

"After all that combing…" Cagalli complained while trying to fix the tangled strands of her with her hands.

"The priestess shouldn't strain herself and so is her servant" Miriallia headed for the door.

"Tomorrow's Lacus' arrival with her Fiancé, I'm sure you wouldn't want your sister to see your tired looking face when you welcome her right?" Said Miriallia with a smile on her face

"Definitely, I wouldn't want her to worry about me" Cagalli exclaimed of not wanting Lacus to see her distress. Surely she would worry, Cagalli said to herself even though Miriallia's thoughts of Lacus were the opposite of hers. Miriallia was now in deep thought about Lacus' arrival and Cagalli didn't fail to recognize this.

"Miriallia?" asked Cagalli, bringing Mir's reasoning back to reality.

Cagalli had enough trouble for the day, and another trivial speculation especially if it's about her sister, could only cause her another source of burden, Miriallia decided not to tell her what she was thinking of but instead with a smile to shadow her worries of the future, she looked back and curtsied.

"Goodnight…My lady"

###

_Sleep was never my friend; it doesn't give me the chance to escape and only leaves me awake to ponder on things that I detest the most. I looked to my side and I saw her in her slumber. With eyes like sapphire, hair strands like the shades of beautiful carnations, a slender bodice, and a form so elegant and enticing. She was Lacus and here in this very bed we commit to such carnal pleasures every night, pleasures that could repulse even the most forgiving God and could drive any man to the brink of insanity._

_My soul burns in this place, in this very distance, so I left her arms and warm embrace in exchange for the cool breeze cavorting outside the balcony. There I stood and took notice of everything around me, I couldn't care less what they are, as long as I could pass time and witness the sun come up._

_I looked down and got the view of the whole City of Crissa, the roads were all vacant, not even a single person can be seen and not even one light was lit. Darkness engulfs the whole city during the night, one of those things that I find unattractive about Arc Aile, it seems like the moon was always laughing at us, looking down to us from where it is seated, thinking of its greatness for having gained light during the night. I looked up and saw the stars and how near they could be yet so far in reality. That's why I loved the sun the most-_

"_Elliot" arms filled with warmth, opposite that of the air, began to wrap itself on my waist and I knew the woman I was with, was already awake and searches for me._

_With only a blanket to cover her decency, she enclosed her arms in me, her chest on my back, and her heart on my hands. She asked me what I was thinking and I spoke to her…_

"_I was thinking of how beautiful and pure the sun could be"_

"_For it is only object in this world with light and how the moon can be very proud from begetting its light from it"_

_Her hold on my waist tightened as she began to speak of words opposite to what I've held in mine. She spoke to me on how she doesn't like the sun, for when it shines, its light shadows the small things causing nothing but white light to be seen and everything fades into the background._

_Maybe she was right. But forever I shall find the sun and the dawn that it brings alluring, for its light brings me back my most treasured memories, bringing me back my sanity. _

_The woman that held me close, requested for us to go back to the room we have shared several times in lieu to such consuming desires. Tomorrow will be our return to her country and we must rest so that we may present ourselves properly to her family._

_But that room will blind me with darkness, so I held her arms removing their contact from my skin, distanced myself causing her a startle, but with one convincing smile, I gestured her to retire back to the room first. The cold winds might get to her and I wouldn't want to be held liable to her father. A kiss on my cheek and she retreated and as I look at her back, her form nearing the pitch dark opening, I turned my back away from her to face the horizon, waiting for the time when night will end and bring forth the sun to rise up. I leaned on the marble railings of the palace and nd then I heard her speak words concluding the night._

_as I closed my eyes _

_ without even looking back_

_I replied…_

"_Goodnight, Lacus"_

###

**Read and review**


	5. Prelude to Snow

_** I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**_

_**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**_

_**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all**_

_**Note:**_

_**THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews …**_

_**and sorry if i couldn't reveal any spoilers as of the moment**_

_**because i really plan on making this fic a puzzle where each chapter forms the bigger picture.**_

_**please do stay tuned and thank you for the support**_

_**So that's it Enjoy reading: D**_

_###_

_Amelia's Crypt, that's how the people of Neo Verona would usually call it. It was a catacomb of an enchanting priestess, the one that came before me but I've never seen since the very day that I was ordained to take over her title. No one really knows how or why she passed away, aside from the fact that she actually killed herself. People say her immortality caused her to be deranged and after enduring 400 years of living a life of prayer and consecration all alone for the welfare of the sky continent, she decided to asunder from the path that the Gods decided for her._

_Everyone calls her the 'lilac priestess' for the lavender color of her hair and clothing makes her very distinguishable above all else. This is the dwelling where she took her own life. Everyone was certain that she's already dead but what remains a mystery is where her corpse is. For her body was never found yet the Mystical Second hand of time searched for a new Freedert before the world could collapse without a priestess as its pillar and the only way to do that is to gain the death of the predecessor._

_This is a mythical place that people refused to believe that has really existed. With nothing but rumors to describe how dainty her tomb was, just to satisfy their meek imagination, no one actually has a clue on how to reach the place. Some say it's the artwork that exhibits the anger of Gods, with nothing but a barren land filled with air so poisonous no man could ever live by just one breathe._

_But I really wonder who could cause such offensive rumors, when the people would actually hang their mouths open in awe if they saw the truth about the place. The view is more of a garden than that of a graveyard. More like a sanctuary for the living than that of the dead. Flowers bloom everywhere, butterflies fluttering here and there. The sky was clear and so is the water from the lake. I've known no lie neither have I spoken one, for I've seen the place with my own eyes. Because here lies the memories of my childhood, the memories I've shared with…_

"_Athrun, it's not ready yet!" I said, trying to hide the unfinished crown of flowers I was making for him._

"_You said you wouldn't peek, you cheater" I pouted at him which only caused him to become more persistent on taking a look of what I'm doing. He has always been like that ever since I met him, since the day father told me that we are destined for matrimony. For a child, it wasn't something to be serious about but I knew all along that I wanted to be with him more and more._

"_Don't be stingy Cagalli, I'm only taking a glimpse" he was now trying to be stubborn but finds amusement as I retaliate on showing him my work._

"_You're making that for me right? A glance is only justifiable" he reasoned, with his right hand trying to reach out. He was always the smarter one between the two of us. He would always come up with reasons I could no longer defend myself from. He was a cheerful young boy with azure colored hair and emerald eyes that make me want to stare at all day long. We play together; laugh together, hoping that childhood would stay and last forever._

"_Yes it is, but since you broke your promise, I've decided to give this to my sister Lacus when I get home" I said with a slight indifference which planted a grimace on his face._

"_Eeh! Then when will I get to have one?" he stared at me and begged for me to make him one. Now I've managed to make him sad, I wish I could take back what I said but I also wanted to give a present to my sister when I get back._

"_I'd make another one the next time were here, but I need to give this to my sister because we seldom see each other now" I reasoned out to him remembering my sister who was busy studying spells and scrolls of worship._

"_Lacus is her name right?"_

"_Yes, she was always on her room with the mentors with no rest except for the afternoons, being taught on taking the title as this continent's Freedert"_

"_Hmm…So that's why, we couldn't see her" he realized, as he saw my face depicting sadness for my sister. _

"_Hmm…well if it could cause a smile on that frown of yours, maybe I could consider you giving those flowers to your sister" _his reply caused a smile on my face. But before I could be any happier, he opened his palms to reveal a string of small flowers linked together appearing to be a ring. He took my right hand and gently eased the ring in my index finger and spoke…__

_"But in one condition…" _

"_I would give my whole life to gain the title 'Elliot of Arc Aile'. By that time, I could be fit enough to stay by your side and protect you as always, I'll become a man deserving to beget the role of defending your honor, so you better wait for me…Cagalli" his tone was never like that of an adult, his was remarkably juvenile for it was a child's promise. But then again, never have I doubted any words that came out of his lips, for I was also a child who pictured a future with me beside him._

"_Aah!" A sudden realization came to my consciousness, I recalled something about my sister Lacus which also caused a stir to where his Pegasus was, near the lake replenishing its thirst with the clear water that it offers._

"_It's already 1 hour past sun down, Mir's going to get mad at me, let's go back now" I said preparing myself to make a run for the castle. My parents would be worried by now and it would surely make them mad if they knew I dragged Athrun with me on sneaking outside the castle gates to such an unknown place._

_I started running for home, trying to arrive first before Athrun, so he wouldn't get scolded which would most likely happen to me the moment I arrive on the palace. But before I could go on any further Athrun called my name…_

"_Why?" I inquired making him answer me in a hurry._

_He was staring at me with those honest emerald eyes of a child. Not a single deception can be traced, but only innocence and something more I cannot define. He paused for a while thinking about what to say…and then I heard him…_

"_When we get back here, I'll give you a real one" he said, pointing at the realm of flowers on my finger._

_His promises left me breathless; we were too young to make such warrants, those not even adults can fulfill, we were too young to make expectations not even grown-ups could possibly obtain. But we were too young to know the cruelty of the world and we were free to be who we really are, not to be robbed of innocence for the time and I believe that is reason enough for us to go about on make believe._

_With a nod and a smile, I bid him goodbye…_

"_Then, see you at the castle, Athrun"_

…

"_See you again, Cagalli"_

_Cagalli…_

_Freedert…_

_Freedert…_

###

"Freedert, Wake up!"

Cagalli's dormancy was braced by Miriallia's clutching address. Her handmaid was now all over her room, taking out every ensemble worthy of being worn from her closet. Her movements were in a panic when the princess scanned her with such lethargic eyes, before she took notice of the room that served her slumber. The sun's rays were already penetrating the closed curtains, the trumpets were already blown, the guards' loud stump were already filling up her ears, indicating that it was already past afternoon and it was definitely preposterous for a priestess to be still lurking under the sheets of her bed at that late hour of the day. But despite the notion that her surrounding was giving her, the priestess couldn't care any less, for just as the people of the king's court populated the grounds, her mind was also populated of thoughts and questions about a certain dream that paid her a visit during her sleep.

"A dream?" Cagalli asked herself in whisper with a hand reaching out to her forehead to recall what she had dreamt of. The dream was very clear to her memory that not even a single one escaped her recollection. Everything was clear but each one of it brought her confusion. She doesn't understand why in the world would a part of her memory when she was still a child, would suddenly come rushing back at her? It was indeed real, for she knew it had happened but she could no longer educe how to reach that very place and if it really did exist.

"My lady! Your sister has already arrived downstairs!" Miriallia spoke to her expressing a very worried face with an emphasis on every word verbalized, pulling Cagalli back to reality.

"Lacus is back?" the princess asked, with orbs now focused on Miriallia. The handmaiden's statement called up the reason why suddenly everyone seems stirred up and busy as ever in their own respective posts. It was the day of her sister's arrival after living in Arc Aile for two years to be with her Fiancé'. She missed her so much and wished to welcome her. But the hours that took her into dreaming such unrecalled, shaded memory of her past deprived her the happiness of doing so.

As Miriallia, went out of her way to lay out an array of elegant dresses for her priestess to choose from. Cagalli caused a light rub on both of her eyes and quickly rose up from where she was lying from, a while ago. And with three quick, wide strides she made a run for the lavatory, thinking and hoping that she could still catch up and present a pleasant welcome for her sister. Forgetting for a moment, keeping the mind astray, about the dream that may shatter the hidden relics holding her mortality.

###

An endless display of different cuisines served up until the edges of such extensively over-sized table, colors and taste differ from that of the previous one, piles of pastries higher than the first one, flowers freshly picked smelled throughout the place, Music playing the most enchanting melodies, thousands of Bottles were opened, wine was poured on every fine piece of glass seen held by the visitors and the people filled up the area with laughter. Today, was the coming home of the first born, everyone was elated to see their princess once again especially those of the royal bloodline, almost all of them rejoiced except for one who seems dismayed about everything he lays his eyes on to and is now considering the idea of not leaving the corner of the room where he stood from, until the end of the banquet.

"My love, is there any problem? You seem appalled…" Lacus inquired, walking towards her Fiancé. She was currently speaking to her mother when she suddenly noticed Athrun's expression from afar and she could not help but be curious on what was causing him such upset.

Athrun felt her worries in her words, so he tried composing himself as to hide his expression from Lacus, then with a fake smile he replied "Everything's fine, I just don't consent to the idea of socializing by now"

It was the truth but then again, it was made worthy to be a lie; Athrun doesn't like socializing, a characteristic unique to that of the royalties. But today was an exception to that, because as of the moment, it was not only the plain idea of talking to people that seemed to appall him but everything that exist around him seems to wield the same dread that socializing causes him.

The Music was off and unappealing, the flowers continue to irritate his senses, he finds everything served on the near table to be tasteless except for a glass of wine that lingers with it's content half full on his palms because Athrun prefers to cradle the glass with his bare hands rather than to carry out a conversation with the same people who share his bloodline. And what more, the person he yearns so much to see has not yet arrived. But despite what affect it may bring, he has to conceal it in front of everyone especially to Lacus and the rest of the royal bloods, even just for now, he must contain it to himself. While he waits for-

"Oh Elliot, you can't be like that, Father has been meaning to speak to you, Come with me"

And that's how the peace brought by standing on a secluded corner was put off. Lacus linked her arm giddily on his and dragged him away from the walls that he befriended awhile ago, towards her father who excitedly called for his title, not even by his name, and was thrilled to converse with him, leaving the green eyed lad with no choice but to pass some time divulging into a meaningless discussion with Lacus' parents.

"Elliot, my boy! How does Arc Aile fair these days?" the king asked him with an arm settling itself on Athrun's broad shoulders. He seems to be in a fine mood, Athrun thought to himself. His tone was full of glee as the lightly trimmed mustache raised its fine edges as he spoke. Kalos Metherlence VI, he was still the king the he used to be and as how his cognizance fancied him to be, 15 years ago, Athrun recalled. He may have aged a little on his every visit to Arc Aile but the persona that marked in Athrun's memoir remained unchanged, leaving him wondering if the person he's been waiting for would have been like that of the king, free from diversity or any evidence of the flow of time.

And this was how he managed to indulge himself with boredom beyond belief. Conversing with the king on how Arc Aile's produce had remained abundant this year. How the numbers of soldiers that was under his command was increasing, how his father would be visiting Orb during the fortnight and what his future plans for his own country's development are. As ambivalent as he was, he would always choose to be considerate when it comes to conversations. Once asked, he answers with brilliance, full of conviction, as if there was really an intent to listen and prattle. But there was a topic that he would never entertain though or even let alone arise, and that was when he was asked about his plans for marriage.

Once asked, he still answers with brilliance, conviction carrying on. Sustaining his phony intent to listen and chatter, but will quickly dismiss the topic without any reluctance by saying…

"Excuse me your highness, but I believe that it's an affair that can only be discussed between me and my future bride"

Hiding his absent intention towards marriage, that's how the king would stop inquiring with Lacus smiling like a Cheshire cat by his side due to what she had heard, that was clearly referring to her and no one else. From time to time he would jest to either impress her or make her laugh, making everyone see how compatible they appear and really meant for each. And with that…

The music plays on

And on…

And on…

###

The music from the throne room echoes outside towards the corridors of the castle. Its walls reveal the shadows of those two individuals pacing in a hurried state towards the banquet. One of them has her hands on both her sides carrying the petticoat of her long white attire, praying on whoever merciful God there is to make the dress lighter than what it really weighs. For surely any woman can be captivated by its beauty but incontestably, once you get to wear it, you'll realize it's beauty would instantly be outweighed, literally.

_It's funny how the small stones embellished on this dress weigh less than a gram per piece._

Because the dress was that heavy and it's not something anyone could carry, especially if a person's in a rush for she was already two hours late and is not that ready for a new scolding. The second one was shown to be wearing a lighter cotton made dress worn by servants of the castle, as at ease as she may seem, her burdens were heavier than she actually weighs right now because her master was late and was bound to get reprimanded as soon as they reach the celebration. And if that's not enough, she would be receiving a great amount of lecture in front of a great number of audience. And even though everyone there loves her master, Miriallia hates to admit it but, no one would miss a show like that.

Two individuals…

Two different silent burdens…

One direction…

No idea on what's going to happen…

"Freedert that's not the way, it's over here" Mir stopped Cagalli and pointed that she was going the opposite way of where they were heading.

"Sorry" Cagalli apologized, following Miriallia with the same pace that she has. They were both in a hurry but the princess seems to still have difficulty grasping reality away from sleep. Or maybe she just couldn't think properly due to being in a hurry.

"I told you to get a good amount of sleep, but it looks like you found it insufficient" Miriallia was now lecturing her with ridicule on how disappointing it was that she overslept. This seldom happens to her and thinking about it more, this never have happened whenever there is an occasion in the kingdom.

"I did sleep after you left; it's just that…well…" Cagalli explained herself, not guilty on Mir's accusation but decided to think about the right words to say as she saves herself from getting a good amount of "flattery" right before she gets the greater one from her mother later on. And Miriallia could do nothing but wait on what she has to say while they converse as they bolt through the corridors.

"I had a dream, last night"

"A dream? My lady everyone is entitled to dream but no one is allowed to conk out just so you could sustain it" her handmaiden continued with her lecture with a mocking snicker and was now on the chapter where she declares that it's foolish to oversleep and reason out that you just had a dream, Causing a slight irritation to arise from the both of them.

"No! It's not just a dream, it's a memory from long ago that I wasn't able to recall" Cagalli defended herself still pacing towards the hall.

"A memory? About what?" now it was Miriallia's turn to be puzzled.

"Well, it happened long ago, between me and…_Athrun" _pausing for a breath in order to speak of his name_, _Cagalli felt the impact that left her lips upon the name the she articulated. _Athrun_, she wondered how many years has it been since she called him by his name and how many years has it been since she had last caught sight of him, which was right before she got her title and was bound to never meet anyone until she has reached the age of wisdom, already aware of evil, prepared to face consequences.

"Athrun?" Miriallia was puzzled on how familiar the name sounded but couldn't recall whose it was. It sounded so familiar that she could even testify that she heard it many times before…It was a man's name…it was the birth name of the…

"Ah! It's the Master- "Miriallia exclaimed realizing who the owner of the name was, subjecting both of them to pause their steps with Mir covering her mouth with both hands and Cagalli raising a finger, hushing Mir to keep her voice down.

"It's Lord Elliot…?" Miriallia whispered to Cagalli in order to make sure she was indeed correct on her assumptions.

"Indeed…Athrun was his birth name" with a deep sigh from Freedert; the two resumed their walk but was now going for a slower tread.

"Well what was it about?" Mir Inquired

"It was about the last time that I saw him, before he earned the right to wield the '_Wedge of time' _as _Elliot, the prime swordsman, highest of Neo Verona, _the person Lacus was betrothed to" Cagalli declared while reminiscing that part of her life when playing hide and seek was the most difficult thing to do for the both of them and when time was so graceful that it makes it appear that the days are longer and nights are cut shorter just for the two of them. When innocence still lingers and there was no room for farewells.

"Did you know, we used to play at Amelia's crypt when we were young" in her vivid mood, the princess started to recall the days when she was young, not anymore caring if she was treading too fast or too slow to reach the grandiose doors of the throne room which was now an abridged distance away from her.

"Oh, I remember, the both of you used to be late and the—Wait!" Miriallia's sudden realization startled Cagalli and urged the young priestess to pause once again and look back at her faithful friend and servant.

"Pardon me but did you just say, Amelia's Crypt?" Mir verbalized with caution forming through her words, with eyes pierced on the very person looking back at her. Hinting her to deny what was asked of her.

"Yes, Indeed" Cagalli confirmed, realizing there was something amiss on what they were discussing

"B-but My Lady, Ame-Amelia's Crypt, was just a place of fiction, stories made for younger children's enjoyment and older people's humor" a stuttering and startled Miriallia tried to explain to her priestess the known truth about the place of rendezvous that she was narrating a while ago and on how it was only a mythical place, known to have never existed since the beginning.

"Huh? How can you say that Miriallia? I've already seen it with my own two eyes when I was young"

Miriallia was speechless at the princess' reply and what made her more confused is that the princess spoke with conviction as if she really had seen the make-believe place no one could possibly have laid there eyes on. They had appeared in front of the doors, seconds away from being reprimanded which was what they were expecting since this morning but Miriallia had other thoughts on her mind that caused her to test how genuine Cagalli's statement was and asked "My lady, if I may ask, what did the Crypt look like?"

"Well, it looked more of an oasis rather than a grave for a person, which I'm certain of. The sun's warmth was really pleasant to the skin and so as to bring life to the colorful flowers that grow on the fields. The fishes in the nearby lake were really big; one could feed a whole family of six and…Oh! Oh! I remember! The butterflies were also very pretty and so as was the red ladybugs climbing there way up to the leaves and tall grass" Cagalli spoke not realizing the fear that was forming on her friend's eyes. She described it as how she had seen it when she was still a child and the next thing she knew, not only the memory but also the feeling of being able to reach such place, came rushing back.

"Freedert, there's no such thing that exists…" Mir declared with a tone of bereavement opposite of the one she usually has. She looked crestfallen as if Cagalli cursed at her or have said something to offend her. Every word she hears, every description she makes, causes Miriallia to recall what Neo Verona really looked like during those days and how what she says seems to be a lie if you get to compare it to what reality has presented to them. But the princess who wasn't even facing her, focusing on the doors opening, failed to recognize these but still managed to reply with a smile thinking she could make her handmaid believe her.

"Miriallia, I told you already, I've been to-"

"When the previous priestess killed herself with no one to replace her, There was nothing but the years of endless winter"

"_I present to the royal court. Orb's Freedert Metherlence, Grand priestess, Highest of Neo Verona"_ the guards were shouting her name with glory, the people were now anticipating, suddenly pausing on what they were discussing, everyone was waiting, even the maids, stopping their tracks, musicians holding their strings, the exquisite food ignored by those who were looking forward to them earlier, the colossal doors slowly opening seemed to be a pain when anticipation has filled the air. Slowly the slit between the doors were now turning on a wide clearing only to reveal the priestess, her composure stiff and reluctant, eyes full of confusion, still in her conversation with one of her maids and wasn't even focused on facing them. She froze on where she stood, suddenly hit like ton of bricks, forgetting to move forward, suddenly forgetting what she ought to do for the day.

"What?"

**###**

**Read and Review**

Chapter 6: The Wielder and the Faithful

**From this chapter onwards, there will be more AsuCaga, promise! :D**


	6. The Wielder and the Faithful

_**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**_

_**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**_

_**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the reviews and all**_

_**Note:**_

_**Due to so many typos, I decided to do a**_

_**SLIGHTLY EDITED VERSION!**_

_**I just hope it's better..**_

_**.and again..**_

_**Those italized with apostrophe are words spoken**_

_**Those that are not, are character thoughts**_

_**Thanks for the reviews by the way…**_

_**So that's it enjoy reading:**_

_**###**_

"_"When the previous priestess killed herself with no one to replace her, there was nothing but the years of endless winter""_

_"I present to the royal court. Orb's Freedert Metherlence, Grand priestess, Highest of Neo Verona" the guards were shouting her name with glory, the people were now anticipating, suddenly pausing on what they were discussing, everyone was waiting, even the maids, stopping their tracks, musicians holding their strings, the exquisite food ignored by those who were looking forward to them earlier, the colossal doors slowly opening seemed to be a pain when anticipation has filled the air. Slowly the slit between the doors were now turning on a wide clearing only to reveal the priestess, her composure stiff and reluctant, eyes full of confusion, still in her conversation with one of her maids and wasn't even focused on facing them. She froze on where she stood, suddenly hit like ton of bricks, forgetting to move forward, suddenly forgetting what she ought to do for the day._

"_What?"_

_**###**_

All eyes gaping at both figures still conversing, without a care, outside the doors. Mumbles and whispers began to reign all over the room. But no matter how ridiculous it was to be seen not paying attention to such a large crowd, the princess still ought to clear what she had been informed of, for there was a mystery on Miriallia's last lines that she couldn't put together. She couldn't understand why her handmaid would even lie to her. Because if she did, the princess would definitely wonder why she would in an untimely situation and if she were to tell the truth, then Cagalli certainly needs to ask herself if she had gone mad already, for an endless winter is not something that easy to forget for the people who had been trapped by those cold, white, lifeless years. Her reply was short, her being was begging for an answer but the crowd was also pleading for one, on why the person who have gained Neo Verona's highest respect couldn't even present herself properly on a prestigious banquet that was even made for her sister.

"Freedert!" A muster came from a single person in the crowd, causing a disturbance on their conversation, making those beaming eyes blink away from bewilderment and agitation. It was a sweet, sweet, loving voice that Cagalli knew all her life. And as she turns her gaze away from Miriallia, her eyes wide open, tears threatening to fall, she couldn't help but be joyful upon seeing again the person, her only sister, who was now running towards her.

"Lacus!" she shouted with glee, receiving her with open arms.

_Our embrace was so tight, clearly expressing how we've missed each other so much. We were separated for two long years, no letters, no sibling to talk to; I ached to see her once again. Words couldn't describe how happy I was, I was so delighted, and my mind was occupied by the happiness of seeing her, even pushing aside the distant memory that caused the chagrin within me. My hand felt the long carnation hair on her back; it felt longer than it was two years ago but her beauty remained still and more perfect than what I've last seen of her. _

_I scanned the whole crowd of people and noticed they've been staring at us for quite sometime now. Smiles filled their faces appearing to have forgotten what had caused their bewilderment earlier. With the glamorous women with their elegant wardrobe and proud gentlemen with their sheath and swords, the room created an image to that of a box, full of unmatched jewelry, one unique from the other. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, garnets, amethysts, emerald, opals and gold…wait a minute…_

_Emerald?_

_I reverted my vision back to what my memory has ordered me to pay recognition. And there they were, emeralds. Not of those that could be worn by anyone, but could only be owned by someone, the one imprinted on my memory, the one that I knew. They weren't a pair of earrings not even comparable to a necklace, but a pair of gleaming emerald eyes with its owner staring straight into my amber ones. The feeling was always like this, unwaveringly imprinted on my mind, I drown at his stare, my heart pounding, suddenly remembering how to forget everything._

"I've missed you so much, my dear Freedert" Lacus' charming voice caused Cagalli's attention to resume to where it left off, back to her sister.

"So do I, how have you been? Were they treating you well?" She inquired with a slight worry on her well being. But as Cagalli scanned her appearance, the younger noticed that not even a single hint of weakness was evident on her physique and Lacus' assurance pushed her troubles away.

"I've been healthier than ever, Elliot has been a fine host and took care of me, Come I'll introduce you to him" Lacus, with her excited expressions dragged Cagalli towards where her parents and Fiancé were. Slightly hesitant, leaving Miriallia alone, with only one last look from Cagalli being pulled away until the doors separate them shut.

"She managed to be late at such an occasion, then instantly caused an absurd scene from the doors, you never fail to amaze me, Freedert" Via, with a new set of satire that goes well with her ruff made up of turkey feathers, started to humiliate her younger daughter, Once again stroked her a whisper which was quickly refuted by Lacus.

"Mother!"

"Lacus, please, it's fine, you don't have to" her younger sister urged Lacus to no longer defend her account, for it was what she had expected already and it's not worth causing a commotion for.

"I apologize for being late"

"Mother, please refuse on causing such snide remarks, I've only arrived and it pains me to see you meddle such words towards Freedert" Lacus still continued to defend Cagalli despite her plea not to. Fortunately her mother stopped with her derogatory statements and with another look to her mother's ruff, Cagalli wondered, how many turkeys would have been stripped in order to make such a freakishly looking ruff just like her mother's.

The priestess tried greeting the visitors, waving at them, returning a smile as they pay their respects, wishing for them to have a fine fortune and may Haumea shower them with good health. But as joyful as what people may have seen of her, Cagalli never felt more uncomfortable than what she had felt now. Her mother was once again, glaring at her while taking a sip of her wine. And if that's not unexpected, her father was still slightly aloof of her presence since they last spoke to each other. But what made the air heavier was not because of any of the former but it was those emerald orbs that were continuously gaping at her and the idea that she couldn't remove her sight which was glued to his.

"My love, I introduce to you my Sister, Freedert Mether-"Lacus was introducing both of them but was interrupted by her Fiancé'

"We've already known each other, isn't that right" without even paying attention to Lacus, Athrun, with his eyes still boring towards her amber ones, suggested.

Lacus took notice of her Elliot's expression. His mood was more uplifting from what he had moments ago; it was so disturbing because it made him look like a different person. His lips were now carrying a smile. And his eyes, that already glued itself towards her sister, were now full of radiance and glow. He was more alive and it was like he had his soul back from the dead. Shifting her attention to her sister, she saw a Freedert, simultaneously looking down on the floor and back to the Lord's. A priestess so disoriented. She was perplexing on how to reply to a simple question of affirmation or negation. There was something amiss but she chose to immediately throw all unrefined thoughts away for her own sanity.

"S-so, I ho-hope you had a fine trip, as you ventured your way, towards our country" with a gulp and a stutter, Cagalli managed to escape from what she thought to become such an embarrassing scene. She was asked by a single question and she was still keeping herself busy staring at the young Lord. And there she was with all her glory, stuttering, not even sure where to place her vision on and creating a more annoying scene for the four of them to watch.

"Nothing that we couldn't handle, I would have also guessed that the priestess has been keeping an eye on her health" But the young lord had a face that was neither annoyed nor disturbed. He was with his composure but smiling. Smiling towards her, making sure that it was the one she knew.

_See you again, Cagalli_

And with that as the only indication, with a series of memoirs of his smiling face when he was a child, Cagalli proclaimed to herself that he was the child that once had shared with her the moments that she treasured most who had returned but unfortunately not for her.

Music playing on and on…and on…

_with glances stolen time and time…again_.

###

After the doors were shut, the caramel haired servant found herself alone with nothing to do but stare and reminisce about her interrupted revelation with the princess. Rather than confused, the servant can't even comprehend a thing about what the priestess has told her. She described everything as if it was spring when the truth was not even a pint the same. It was a cold, merciless winter season that reigned over Neo Verona. The sun had never shown itself since the death of the lilac priestess. The streets and houses were filled with a ceaseless amount of snow signaling that frozen nights are far from over. With nothing to do but leave, she decided to head for the kitchen and wait until the banquet had ended and continue her talk with the princess.

She walked and walked and walked. The corridors that seemed long became an infinite path that even made her feel tired.

"This is odd" she wondered, scanning the whole place aiming to get a view of where this corridor will end. But there was none of it, not even a start nor a destination. She even tried looking back to where she came from but those colossal doors and even the guards were nowhere on sight. The gaps between the walls were thinner looking like they were about to engulf her, the path became longer. It was like; she wasn't on a part of the castle anymore. It wasn't the fact that there wasn't a single person who was passing by that made her feel fear but it was the thought that she was not alone and someone was watching her.

_Dreaded are those who wait for grace…_

_Bow down and never interfere…_

"Who was that?" Miriallia, clueless and fearful for what may happen, started to search where the voice, echoing through the walls, came from. She wasn't sure who the owner was but it made her shiver to her very bones, for they depict nothing but anger, boring holes, wringing on her ears.

_Seal thy mouth and memory…_

_Never speak of the past…_

_The second hand of time does not forgive…_

"What's going on?" Miriallia felt like her head was splitting in two, her vision became more and more shady, but the voice still echoed through her, Flashbacks flooding and drowning her mind. Her shiver was incessant, the pain and fear growing more and more severe. Her heart was pounding but threatening to cease any minute. Her skin was becoming pale and she's losing control of herself. And there she was losing her consciousness, leaving her lying on the ground, waiting for someone to come in her aid.

_Those who remember must forget…_

_But those who will live for it _

_Must die…_

With angry eyes, who had done nothing but observe. Locked away from the world and sealed into the shards. She who hears what Freedert hears, Watches all constantly from afar, unknown to all of them. Her vision settled on the breathing of the benumbed maiden who was stripped off her memories.

_Servants can sometimes be a nuisance, Freedert …_

Under the dungeons, the glowing Shards of ice began to bedim, the light no longer glistening. And there she was, being engulfed by the darkness, hiding and continuously observing.

**###**

Dinner was set and soon it was sun down. The banquet went on and on relentlessly until their every whim was satisfied. The people went back to their own dwelling and thanked Haumea for another luxuriant feast. Plates settled to their proper places, an array of dearly won spoons, forks and knives clattering as they collide to the fine porcelain. And the once populated throne room became an assemblage that now caters for a number of five people.

The maids continue to serve with food, one after the other. The king's laughter echoing through the whole room as to replicate his older daughter's stories of her life far from the kingdom. Her mother nonchalantly held the knife and fork, trimming off a piece of veal, lifting it to her mouth, without a doubt listening yet without interest. Elliot, eating his meal, is by far the same. Running through a basic need for food and nothing more, forging a smile only when his fiancé looks back at him, asking for a response, for a story he didn't even dare listen to. But compared to all of them, the priestess may be considered to have the best stunt to ignore the food served on the lush table.

Didn't even swallow a single bite, unconsciously striking it with a fork from time to time. She was staring at one of the candles lit, near to where she sat; Focusing on the flame flicker as the wind's futile attempts to excise through it. Maybe the wind carried whatever intellect she had in her because clearly, her mind was also blown away and got somewhere else. Not listening, not talking and…

"Freedert, you're not eating?"

Cagalli was reminded of the obvious. It was just she had a lot in mind that's bugging her lately and not one of them were even resolved. And since a lot of things were satiating her thinking, she couldn't afford to add another, while she ruins a dinner by being prematurely indifferent.

"Me? Oh no…it's just…the food doesn't seem to fill my discernment" she made an excuse attached to a pair of dimples on her face.

"What's the matter, do you want another array of cuisines served, my Freedert" the king suddenly rose up signaling the maids to prepare another course but was abruptly hindered by Cagalli.

"No father, there's no need to go that extent, please do not trouble the maids anymore, they're already exhausted since this morning" replied Cagalli as she stood up to point to the maids to return to where they stood and returned to her seat.

"But Freedert, there's a need for you to replenish yourself, those prayers during the night may diminish your health" Lacus interjected with her worries as her fiancé calmly took the cloth, passed over his enamoring lips and never showing any indication of listening when yet he does.

_My sister was always like this, putting others before her. I'm relieved she's already returned back to Orb, safe…_

"I'll be alright, please do not burden yourself of my condition. After all, those prayers are meant for the people of this continent, the strength I beget is by the grace of Haumea" the princess replied with a small laugh and hands waving in denial of what was asked of her with regards to her being.

"Haumea, huh…" a deep charming voice interjected in the discussion which forced all four pairs of eyes to focus on its owner.

"I wonder if it's really that great to be the priestess, _chasing after another dog's tail and all_" with his apathetic emeralds, it was as if he was thinking yet everyone knew what his intention was. Elliot's words bear an indefinable insult within them, causing all eyes to become wide open in perturbation. No one expected those words to come off the royal swordsman's mouth, not even via, and especially not Cagalli.

"Elliot…" Lacus could only warn and address his title because she, herself got complete wordless on what hit her hearing a while ago. And when she thought she couldn't utter a single sound, then worse was the feeling that it gave to her younger sister. But as absurd as it maybe, for one last time, Cagalli tried to shrug off the sudden awkwardness, thinking that it was said by another person, someone she doesn't know.

"More than what you try to address, being the priestess is Haumea's will. It is indeed an honor to be able to serve both Gods and the people" Cagalli explained herself and defended her disposition but unbeknownst to her, the flint created by the young lord lit a spark in lieu of her last words, causing a flame of banter to burn brighter than all the candles combined within the room.

"What a spectacular satire it is then, If that's what you had in mind. Everyone makes it seem that they honor you, they shower you with pretense, when the truth is your just a tramp made as sacrifice, so that your so-called loving Goddess could have something to put her foot on and those people could earn a dry grain of her grace" his words bear more weight than that of the previous, more insulting, more spiteful. And as Cagalli tried remembering the boy who stared at her so lovingly back then, she couldn't help but be taken aback from hearing those words from the same person that now was a man, carrying a scornful grin on his face.

"And what do you call those pathetic dry pint, again…ahh! Blessings!"

The priestess was wide eyed stormed of what the person across her was speaking of. She doubtlessly knew, that he was the person she met fifteen years ago, made friends with and wanted to be with if made possible. But what she can't unriddle is that why is he talking about such things that he cognizes that will hurt her. Because he knew her and remembered her all along, right?

"You don't dare, insult the great acts of her Holiness…" she spoke words of emphasis carrying with it an unknown emotion capable of folding a fistful on the fork that was still in her hand.

"Insult? My lady, I'm merely saving you the time for realizing how foolish-"

"Please, stop this Elliot!"

"I'm not finished yet, lacus!" Athrun scowled at her, making her feel unwelcome to enter what was between him and the priestess. Causing not only her, but everyone who served witness to such "chat" pause and rekindle on what they attempt on doing next. Tones became higher, voices became louder and the food has never been ignored as it was, tonight. All eyes gazing on the two individuals who seem to be merely conversing but were delving on a much more heated contend, filled up with insults and disparaging opinions. The candles as still as those who keeps watch and no sound was heard aside from those of the wielder, the priestess and that of the intruding wind.

"I'm saving you the time of realizing how foolish it was to accept such a task of becoming a human sacrifice while those people out there bathe in grace" he spoke with the same dignified voice he always bears refocusing his attention back to the priestess but the only difference was, this discussion was not meant for honor. It was entailed to degrade someone, someone from the highest recognition.

"Forgive me your highness, but you say 'People out there' as if you're not one of them"

"You know better than anyone, than we live because Haumea has been merciful to us" and irritated priestess tried to prove her point, imploring the accuser to understand and end this exchange of words once and for all.

"If she was that merciful and gracious as you say, then why would she require someone to suffer from the very beginning?" the lad tried questioning her views with the same scornful grin he had when he started this play of words with Cagalli.

"We are nothing but toys to her, that goddess of yours plays with our lives, amusing herself from the boredom brought by her immortality with you as her primary pawn"

Cagalli couldn't help but pause in trying to answer such question and statements of belittlement. It wasn't that she grew tired of the discussion nor had no idea what to answer. She just can't help but think that she was speaking to a whole new different person. She scanned his appearance, the same azure hair, the same emerald orbs but his remarks stood for vilification and not of valor making certain emotions overflow to her very soul. Surely, Haumea will rage upon the words that she hears but that was far from the sentiments that the priestess was trying to deal with.

"Why…why are you doing this?" she spoke without any formalities anymore, she just wanted to know the answer, why would he even dare bruise her when he had promised to protect her? Why would he cause pain when he was the one who appointed himself to prevent one?

"-_I'll become a man deserving to beget the role of defending your honor, so you better wait for me…Cagalli"_

The pitiful act of remembering a piece of a dream, not even sure if it was true, threatened to bring tears into her amber orbs.

_Maybe he just ate something spoiled or unfit to his liking, maybe he was just tired from a long journey, maybe she spoke of something offensive against him…or maybe…maybe…_

"You lived with the path, you believed was meant for you, you didn't think twice and didn't even look back. And that's what made you a fool, from the very beginning. And with that you'll live an eternity knowing nothing of what could've been if you tried thinking of yourself for even a second, waiting for even _single second_" his words pierce through her by the minute, carrying an anger within its edges. As bemused as the priestess may seem of what she had heard, her older sister knew what he had pointed out. But somehow, ignorance is bliss especially for those who are about to get hurt. Powerless on what fate has to bring.

_He changed…_

"Do you even think, that you could keep this-"

"That's enough!" The chair screeched the floors with indiscretion, palms banging themselves at the edge of the table. The piece of bread held by the king fell back to where it came from. The maids whisper to each other with such scandalized expressions, the queen could only jolt in surprise with Lacus all eyes on her sibling who now stood, trying to contain herself once again. And that was when everyone, who took witness for what has been going on for minutes that seemed like an eternity, knew that the amber priestess lost control of her anger.

"I wish to dine in my quarters" with a gulp and with her eyes looking to her sides, unable to look at everyone who gazed at her ran down form, Cagalli, with her cold demeanor, signaled everyone that she was about to leave and does not wish to discuss anything anymore.

"Freedert?" Once again, Lacus could only call out her title, while her mother did of what was expected of her.

"You don't get to leave when you're not ordered to" her mother spoke, trying to gain dominance over the whole situation. Gawking at her daughter to return to her seat and pretend she wasn't offended of what they heard moments ago. For she was Via after all, and she would not let anyone ignore her reign among their lives.

"Mother, please just this once" with a tear being able to cause a mark on her cheek, Cagalli begged her mother to let her go. She already knew what the queen's reply was going to be but she has to do so otherwise. Because she cannot stand being on the same room with Elliot anymore, she can't even swallow the idea of him thinking his sarcastic remarks won over her firm ideation. Because she wants the thinking to stop, even for just a moment, not wanting to remember anything. She never felt the need of wanting to escape up until now, not to be anymore bombarded with so much anguish that threatens to burst every single time she caught sight of the young man. She just wants to be alone, to seek refuge from this chaos.

"It is improper, and I will not allow it" and then it was clear to her, her mother need no more words to describe how uncaring she is about what her daughter was feeling. Not even a single glimpse of sympathy can be extracted from her. And what's even more ridiculous is that she even dared using etiquette when there is just a fine line separating Cagalli from that respect when it comes to via's caring. But the pain was building up, each second she breathes the same air with him and with a sight of her father, once again confused on what judgment to proclaim, certainly not going on her defense about the whole situation; she held the knife between her trembling fingers, handed them to her mother and decided to do herself a favor, stand up on her own two feet for the first time.

"Here's a blade, not as sharp as your tongue, feel free to stab me but I'll be in my room" words of disappointment came out of her lips towards her mother and with one last tearful glance, she turned away, making a run for those doors that will set her free and save her from this endless pit hole that they pushed her into. She was about to make her way when she suddenly felt the need to say something to the lad that insulted her and even spoiled her dinner.

"I pray, that Haumea will continue to look over us and grant you forgiveness for such insolence" She spoke, suppressing her tears, trying to make it seem that she wasn't moved by his words when the visible truth was she really did. But etiquette is really hard to overpower for those of royal bloodline and the priestess is no exception to that, leaving her in utterance of such words of compromise with her pride being one the line.

But Elliot was not a person to concede to any of those, so with her mother shouting at her to come back, her father calling out her name and with lacus asking Elliot to apologize on what he had insinuated… the knight spoke to the priestess, not caring if she wasn't facing or hearing him.

"Then I suggest you pray deeper, for I will never yield for forgiveness"

One last insensate statement heard and one last clench on one of the cold metal knobs, Cagalli pulled those doors open with all her remaining strength, strained. And soon, she was out of the room making a run towards anywhere else that could calm her storms and stop her tears from running

The dinner ends while the night progresses. Elliot excused himself and resigned for the night, with the songstress following him from behind, unsure of what her fiancé was thinking, leaving an ill chosen moment to be abandoned and unresolved, leaving the maids unprepared of what to do next, with both Kalos and via losing their appetite.

_The wind of change blowing stronger,_

_Nine candles lit lost their flare._

_With the charismatic wielder against the faithful one,_

_Enough to turn the wheel of chances once again._

**###**

**Read and Review**

Next Chapter: Ode to the Night Worshipers

I'M PRETTY MUCH BUSY THIS NEXT TWO WEEKS BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON =D


	7. Ode to the night Worshipers

_**I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).**_

_**It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.**_

_**I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all**_

_**Note:**_

_**Those italized with apostrophe are words spoken**_

_**Those that are not, are character thoughts**_

_**Thanks for the reviews by the way…**_

_**So that's it enjoy reading: D**_

_**###**_

_The wind of change blowing stronger,_

_Nine candles lit lost their flare._

_With the charismatic wielder against the faithful one,_

_Enough to turn the wheel of chances once again._

###

"Elliot!"

Light and swift footsteps coming right after the other, filled the carpets of the hallway as Lacus was pacing hurriedly, running after the arrogant knight who had previously and somewhat indignantly dismissed himself right after ruining such a fine dinner without any restraint. After his so-called stunt, he just declared that he wanted to retire for the night, stood up, didn't even look back at anyone and left. Ignoring that everyone was still gaping at him, ignoring the thought that he just caused a commotion on what was supposed to be a fine calm supper.

At first the carnation haired princess had neither intention of following nor treading the hallways when she felt very exhausted finishing a very awkward meal. But looking at his retreating figure, it emanated that ridiculous instinct that he was going to leave her for good and that created the fear within heart, causing her to rise from where she sat, excuse herself from her parents and tread the hallways behind him, not even containing a single idea on what her fiancé was currently constructing in his mind.

He was treading, hearing her call out his name, seems to be in deep thought ,not even caring if the person following him was about to kill him or not. His fiancé on the other hand, continued what she has been doing for minutes now, making a chant out of a single word, the first verse was calm but ended up with an irritated refrain. But what was conceived to be a dateless and unending marathon between two individuals now looks to obtain its climax, as the young azure knight entered his quarters.

"Elliot" Lacus being exhausted called out to him again, again and again. Not even a response, not even a glimpse. He entered his room, she followed but he doesn't care. He grabbed himself a glass and poured wine through the brim but this mere act of crudeness would not make her concede just yet.

"Athrun!" he heard a familiar name. His head rose up recalling whose it was, stared at Lacus and began to suddenly show concern on what she has to say. It was an absurd act with a dash of pretense to suddenly turn one's attention but Lacus could only accept it, otherwise the energy she had desolated earlier would really be put to waste. And with that she could only sigh before uttering her next words.

"Elliot, do you even comprehend what you just did?" she asked her fiancé with a very tired look on her face. But his response will suddenly shift her exhaustion to a great wonderment as he placed the wine filled glass back onto the table and did the unthinkable.

"Hahaha..." the hand that was previously caressing the glass was now covering half of his ridiculous facade. His laughter began to roar and ceaselessly spread itself like a plague cavorting around the articles of the room, not just any normal one, but the one that made him look like he was about to die from it. May be he was a knight, of royal bloodline, that's why he could still stand on his two feet while creating such ludicrous sounds but if it was to a commoner Lacus was so sure they would've rolled then and there on the carpet floor, looking like fools for show.

"Did I just state something, worth jesting for?" lacus inquired with utmost curiosity and being unable to think due to exhaustion overwhelming her. He was fortunate the maids where not there anymore, she thought to herself, for it would have been quite an embarrassing display for them, if they've seen such. And upon seeing his Fiancée's irritation, Elliot tried to suppress his audible laughter, attempting to close his mouth and once again open it and give out an answer.

"She's really interesting isn't she?"

"I knew it, Lacus! I knew _Cagalli_ was going to be frantic" he replied, with audible laughs still able to make their way out his lips and frolic managed to blink through his emerald orbs.

"What?" Lacus could only beg him to repeat what he had just uttered. she was staring at him like he just did something wrong and she wished for him to do it again in order to clarify that he was really the offender. But what she didn't realize is that, what she heard for the first time; need not to be spoken once more, for it will only increase the jealousy that was already making a pit on her stomach, churning up all her insides.

"She has always been like that, her temper was too thin and short you could even measure it with a finger-"Athrun narrated, showering himself with those moments that he knew that happiness was never too far behind and could only care about a single person, not even aware of his listener's reaction and not even _attempting_ to be, as he told Lacus such things that whispered a threat to her ears but was all music to Athrun. When all she could remember were her locked up days with nothing to befriend but the snowflakes that kept falling…peering through the glass windows…promising they'll be with her forever…but will eventually melt and fall back to the earth.

_For I remember…those days…with her_

"_We've already known each other, Am I right"_

_The thought of him remembering that revered sister of mine, the thought him not even returning a single spit of glance when I sincerely hoped he had forgotten about her. Those days of their laughter while I could only beg for a tap of sympathy from those forged relationships I had with those mentors. But I was the one he'll marry right? He was supposed to think only of me. Haumea approved of it, why in the world would he let another person's name linger on his lips when I was the presented in front of him. Won't he think I shall find it despising. I don't want this, how could you Elliot, Maybe-_

"Lacus?" Now it was Athrun's turn to call out her name.

"Y-You were saying Elliot?" she managed a reply after being relieved from being submerged into a pool of monopoly and insecurities.

"Are, you alright, you seem pale…" Athrun inquired as he suddenly noticed her being in deep thought while he continuously describes the younger sibling that he manage to anger and how fuming had been one of her significant characteristics. He was so blissful speaking about it that he didn't even realize that the fiancé' was not even listening to it and was now dealing with her own voided past.

_No lacus, stop thinking about these Fallacious thoughts, there's no way Elliot could have felt that way towards your sister, stop thinking about these, you're his rightful bride, it is absurd to have the slightest thought that he fell in love with a priestess. He loves me, don't you Elliot?_

"I'm just tired will all the travel and celebrations that have happened" she managed to create an excuse, not only for him but for the both of them. Saving herself from her own grave that envy and insecurity had created for her to rot into .Trying to push all thoughts and the topic about _her_ sister, walking, attempting to close the gap between as she wraps her arms around his neck…

"Maybe _we_ should head to bed, _now_"

The tip of her toes lifting its way up, their breath and scents set about on prying on each other, her luring eyes meeting his emerald orbs. She was pulling him slowly, seducing, and inviting him into indulging into another night of pleasure with her as his favorite companion. She intended to make him forget, because he was hers. She wanted a kiss; she wanted to be bedded once again by no one but him. To prove to her doubting self that he really did love her and no one else. She wants the recollections and memories to stop and the romps to begin. Her motions begged him, as his hands snaked to the skin of her arms.

"Lacus, there are a million rooms, in this Palace…" Athrun whispered against her waiting lips. As she was now moaning thinking of what he was about to do to please her. Then suddenly…

"Won't you find it amusing to spend the night on another one'" his hands pushed her cream white arms away from his neck and back to their owner. signaling the songstress that he wasn't interested on such activities for the night. Making her stunned, making her irritated more than ever.

"But on Arc Aile-"Lacus tried to reason out how they have done it a thousand times in Arc Aile. Without a care if someone heard or walked right into them.

"Here and there were Different!" Elliot fought back her frustrated grumbles. He's not enticed and he must make it clear but it was also absolved to him that his Fiancé would not concede to it through an argument and he must resort to other ways. So with that, he held a palm on her cheek pulled a calm face that could captivate any damsel who had been witness to such and spoke with a low loving voice…overcoming her senses.

"My love, please, let us be discreet on such…you're already tired and so am I"

"I understand…but then Elliot-"Lacus was nothing but a prisoner to those eyes, especially when they show her love and kindness, but no matter how hard she Fought against it, the thought of her sister being involved is preventing her from looking straight into her knights eyes, causing their heartwarming spell to be removed from her, leaving her to sink in jealousy once more. She held the hand of her cheek, grasping it as if her life depended on it.

"You could have a harem of women if you want and I won't even dissent. You can own any laborer or slave that you wish to acquire and I won't even stop you, you could order anyone to bow down to your every request even they perish and I assure you my love, no one will question you. But when it comes to my sister, towards the Grand Priestess owned by no one but Haumea herself, you remain powerless and there's nothing you can do"

She warned him with eyes trying to hide themselves from his mesmerizing ones. He couldn't decipher if she was humiliated upon what she had said or was threatening him on what he had just done. He knew she knows something and as his emeralds met again her sapphire ones with the same loving smile that she had managed to plaster on her lips, he knew he had to be cautious with her for her voice was different and reeks contempt.

The night with all its stars still hovers amongst their forms. He must retire and she pretended to sympathize. With no further guide, she walked herself towards the door after kissing him goodnight and may he have a pleasant one without her beside him to keep him warm. But maybe somewhere along the conversation, begrudging and hidden intentions were giving birth to an unconceivable monster with its form unknown to anyone.

"Lacus…" with his green eyes, turning darker he forbade her name on the sight of her back facing him and spoke of words that may mean nothing but could possibly quake that stable space separating them.

"To call me by my birth name when I am with title is insolence…" that's right, she remembered, out of frustration she called him by his name, his real name…

"_I knew it, Lacus! I knew Cagalli was going to be frantic"_

"Insolence? Then would you admit to share the same offense then, my love" with those last words, the sight of her was now gone in front him and any of her hidden expressions are now concealed by those doors.

###

Eyes focused without a single image being imprinted on her mind, wide awake but lifeless never noticing that only one candle had kept her warm all this time and how the glow that it offered seemed to be an excuse to the absence of a greater and a brighter one. But Cagalli couldn't even care to question it, because her heart was now full of worries towards the person , the person who's currently lying in bed unconscious. Cagalli was seating near to where she lay and recalled how the maids had appraised her.

"_Your leegue" the maid approached me as I was about to lock myself inside my room. I couldn't forget what had happened awhile ago in the dining hall and the painful tears that pooled through my eyes were never missed. Those that were threatening to fall at the sight of my maiden._

"_Please, could you let me be? I wish to be alone" I asked wiping the tears that were already wetting my cheek. They flow so fast making the moment more and more humiliating. I could see the disdained look on my mother's face when she sees me looking like this and she would gladly take the opportunity to utter the words "pitiful" and "disgrace" as long as she could describe me._

"_I do not wish to rob you of your time, but I'm afraid that you must be knowledgeable of such news" In wonder I tried facing her. And that's when I noticed how her visage registered such perplexity. She was awfully fearful about something but the sadness was also overwhelming. I vouched myself, pulling all that broke inside together and asked what she had meant to deliver._

"_Mir-Miriallia, she had-we found her unconscious" the name she spoke hit my two feet pulling it , signaling it to start moving and the last word forced my back pushing it to a direction where my foot was suddenly aiming to go. With a last look at the maids devastated face, I found myself running to Miriallia's quarters not even aware if she was brought there, leaving my door ajar, and didn't even ask what her current condition was. All I knew was, I had to see her._

_Pacing through the hall like mad, an unfamiliar voice was suddenly becoming louder and louder as I came to a stop in front of the door. With all the worry that I had contained I opened the door abruptly only to see the town doctor speaking to Myrna._

"_My lady, why are you here at this time of the night?" Myrna and the doctor stopped conversing and began to stare at me for I didn't even knock when I came up to the room and they were even shocked that I was the one who did it._

"_Mir?" my view shifted towards Miriallia who's lying in her bed. I knelt at the side of her bed unconsciously ignoring the two individuals also present in the room. I stared at my friend's face with sadness piling up in me. For her skin was pale compared to what she normal has, and her breathing was weak, the touch of her skin was cooler and with sleep being done to rest, she looked tired and exhausted in my eyes._

"_She'll be fine your highness, she forced herself due to the daily chores, she needs rest. Please return to your quarters, don't burden yourself with such incidences involving laborers"_

"_Mir's not a burden" I cut the doctor's words before he could utter more spiteful words to Mir, for I think she doesn't deserve to be addressed with such statements. Fortunately Mir couldn't hear him or she'll definitely give the doctor a piece of her mind. But more than anything I want her to wake up, I called up her name as if she'll hear me but she didn't even open her eyes. And minute by minute it seemed her life was being taken far away. _

"_I wish to stay" I declared_

"_But your highness, we-"_

"_I need not utter myself, do I? Mir's family to me, not blood bound but still family and the chance to be by her side when I know that she needs me is something I wouldn't miss" I face both of them, making them understand my plea as a sister to a friend who's in dire need. I am worried, fearing that she wouldn't wake up and not be able to guide me anymore, laugh with me anymore and keep me grounded. _

"_I understand my lady, come now doctor I'll escort you outside, let us be on our way" Finally, with Myrna giving me a knowing smile of full apprehension. She asked the doctor to be on his way home for his job was already accomplished and the both of them left the room. Leaving me seated to where I was now. Waiting for a small act signifying that indeed she was alive and that was for Miriallia to open her orbs once more, lift those eyelids that had settled themselves curtaining her sight, bringing her to a never ending slumber._

"Freedert?" a voice that came from a deep slumber began to reach her ears, a vision suddenly focused what where she settled herself. The voice that emanated was weak and seemed lifeless but strong enough to drag Cagalli's thoughts out of soliloquy and she knew who the owner was, filling her with great happiness that Miriallia was now awake.

"Mir! You're finally awake," Cagalli began to run on her friend's side grasping both of her hands, while Miriallia tries to raise herself to sit up with all the effort that she could muster. As the priestess took sight of her form, the idea of her being abducted by death and suddenly being let go, never failed to cross the priestess' mind. Miriallia's skin was pale, her eyes lack luster, there was sweat all over her, her lips lack their shine and her arms were limp making her resemble that of a living corpse, leaving Freedert in silent forlorn upon bracing her condition.

"What happened back there, had there been an assault?" her lips began to speak words of anguish, looking straight into her maiden's eyes, as Mir tried calling out her name once again, signaling difficulty comprehending her words.

She tried to remember, she forced her mind to picture it out for her, to depict what had happened to her, no matter how painful it was, she has to know. For her heart desires it more than anything because there was nothing inside her but fear. But what of it? When she herself doesn't even know what to be afraid of. Nothing was clear to her except for the fact that she was threatened, but whom? And how?

"I…I can't remember anything" she replied in plea. Begging the inquirer if she could do anything for her. As if Cagalli held the key to bridge the gaps on her memory, the jigsaw of her own mind.

"What do mean? The maids suddenly found you lying unconscious and I ran up here and-"the priestess narrated like she was running out of time and her breathe would ran out any second by now only to be halted by Miriallia's sudden inquisition.

"Have you been crying, Freedert?" her maiden saw the brimming tears in her eyes and she knew they were not new for they were the remnants of those that had already fallen due to a cause she had failed to be a witness of.

The priestess was taken aback with what she heard. Her reflexes began wiping the remaining clear waters that had managed to make her eyes bloodshot crimson with her not realizing them up until now with the mirror on Mir's bedside revealing such unrefined state. And she wouldn't lie to her, when she comes seeking the cause because it is against her vow and her emotions wouldn't let her contain what had happened to her in a bottle of smiles and pretense.

"Oh this? It was just another tea party gone mad, only that it's a royal dinner and the mad hatter's not present" a sarcastic laughter emanated from her, trying to make it seem that it was really funny, that the world suddenly became her wonderland and she was the undefeated protagonist of a book that an old merchant had given her. But she eventually realized that she could never be that girl, for she was not a child anymore, not anymore free from the norms that held those who claim that they were adults and she could not be that "_Alice" _because her mother might really be successful in getting off with her head.

"It's Queen Via, isn't it?" Miriallia attempted to confirm but with a knowing smile of certainty Cagalli denied what was being accused of her mother and told her that this time it wasn't her doing that ruined such a peaceful short lit evening.

No, it wasn't her mother this time; it was someone else's act. Another person took up the role of wreaking havoc on such a fine feast. And it's none other than the azure haired knight that she thought she knew so well all this time but was proved to be wrong in one quick flick of hand. No matter how much she tried denying it, she cannot enshroud in her very core that she aspired to be once again remembered. Even it's a slight glance; it would be enough, as long as he recognizes her, as long as he could prove to her that she still owns a place in his memories. But what of it? When what she only got were generous amount of insults showered with caustic remarks made only for her. And all she could do now was to restate what had happened to Miriallia back there like a victim filing a case against an oppressor.

"More than anything else, it wasn't the insults that hurt the most, it was the very scene of being alienated and thrown outside a person's memoire" Cagalli stated her account towards Miriallia, not even caring if pitiful eyes would lay before her and she just uttered words that would throw her to shame. But Miriallia's heart could never pity her, for pity was only for those who are powerless and weak but Cagalli was none of those. She knew she was strong and her heart was even stronger that a single knowing touch from a friend could already calm the storm inside her and that is what Miriallia only gave her, a grip on her forearm, not even a single word uttered.

"Maybe you were right about those endless snows…how those white, falling entities could cover up the recollections of the past, making people incapable of searching for them, melting with them the memories, mixing them with the air" Cagalli declared to herself and to Miriallia. But another set of inquiries was about to begin.

"Endless snows? I spoke of them?" Miriallia, with all her sincerity and vulnerability coinciding, inquired towards Cagalli. She could understand where the priestess was going with her statements but the first one didn't really touch her own recollection of thought. Making Cagalli wonder like never before on how a recent conversation could be forgotten in such a short lapse of time.

"Endless winter weren't you the one who told me about them before I entered the banquet?" the priestess pulled an effort to confirm what Miriallia has been going about. Maybe she was just jesting, pulling her fingers towards a relief from such a dramatic scene a while ago. But the maiden didn't crack.

"You said, before I inherited the title, when the previous Freedert died, endless winter reigned over neo Verona"

"I did? My lady, why would I even declare such information I have only learned at this very moment?" Miriallia replied with a statement full of inquisition. Both were confused, both of them seeking answers but Cagalli couldn't afford to cause a commotion between the two of them and pester her weak friend about such unreliable information of some sort. So no matter how curious she got and how deeply she wanted to confirm the truth, she shrugged the stray thoughts away and spoke to her maiden to take her rest once again.

"Maybe your already tired, you just woke up, no need to force yourself" the priestess held the blanket when suddenly; a knock from the door behind them was heard, revealing a long haired figure that gained the attention of the two who settled themselves inside.

"I couldn't sleep, so I asked Mana where you have been lurking to, only to be directed in this part of the castle" Lacus called out for her sister, holding the knob settling herself outside the room while the door remained open.

"My lady, I'm sorry for interrupting-"Miriallia tried apologizing for gathering both royalties on a maid's quarters only to be interrupted by the elder one.

"its fine, Mir, do not bother yourself on apologizing on such trivial matter, my sister cares for you and so am I, I take it that you would be resting?" she inquired

"Could I have a word with the priestess outside?" lacus diverted and spoke to Cagalli, Making the younger one rise up from where she sat, signaling her departure from the room. But Miriallia could only call out for her once again.

"My lady, about the endless-"

"Rest Mir, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow, may your dreams grant you peace" Cagalli bid her goodnight. Miriallia was now left to sleep; the tall candle had already become a midget and was saved from total deterioration by its flame being blown off. When people close their eyes, it seems that they become blind of everything, but the truth was, our senses heighten whenever our vision is absent, it remains at its peak until sleep successfully robs us of our consciousness. As we finally let go of our control, finally surrendering to the night.

###

The breeze had always had a calming effect on Orb. The temperature was that right to grant a person's ease of breathing. It was mild and warm even on colder seasons and it seemed to oppose the sun's heat whenever it blows colder during the summer. Orb was gifted because here resides the life of the continent. She who deserves nothing less, even making nature bow down for her every whim. And because she is life, she must remain forever in existence, for everything that generates must never stop or else, everything will remain inexistent and everything that exists would become extinct. She was that of a value, more priceless than any gemstone you could ever find, because you can find those as long as she lives. Everyone hid themselves under her wings and never paid any objection to take her majesty's place. Not because they fear competition nor rejection, but because they knew what a relief it was to not shoulder such laborious responsibilities. That's why in exchange they would smile at her, thinking that it was enough to show their gratitude for her, after all she gets whatever she wants. Or so they think she does. But as grand as everyone knew her during the day, the night would often reduce her into an ordinary woman with no other desire than to enjoy the breeze in her own balcony attempting to tickle her form and thank her for the day's hard work.

"Isn't the air of Neo Verona, resilient?" Cagalli's arms rose and stretched their way up.

"I am aware of it, I've missed this when I was in Arc Aile" lacus affirmed her sister's statement. The two conversed in the balcony. Reminiscing about the past reporting what they had missed, enjoying their time together, asking each other how they were during the past two years.

"Me? Oh don't you worry now Lacus. Haumea continuously looks down upon us all, the waters have been clearer and bountiful than ever, trips were safer now, whether by land or by sea. The harvests gave way to every celebration, the people enjoyed it so much, they care for each other, and we have nothing to worry about as long as we keep on praying to Haumea"

_As long as you keep praying to her that is…my sister_

"Don't inquire so much about me now, I wish to know how you have been on Arc Aile" now it was Lacus' turn to narrate her story. Her sister wished to know if she had been taken care of and treated as royalty back there and that what she had first told her. For she knew she had been worrying all this time for her, and she wished nothing that to be relieved of her worries.

"Arc Aile was never less than what orb could attain and give to its people, the people respect each other, feast are held every now and then that I fear for my figure, the dresses that were made for me always suit my liking, the king had been a fine host and his wife was on par with them being hospitable enough to accept their _future queen_ such as I, even if I am from a foreign land"

And there she stopped, omitting certain words that she pretended that she forgot to mention. It was like her, telling a story where she skipped the main protagonist up until the end. Both of them knew _who_ was missing in her narrations and the elder one knew that the lengthier her story was and the more people she remembers to mention, the more that she could spark the waiting curiosity of the person next to her. She was just testing something though, trying a little trick without a care if it would work or not. It was just a trial of some sort, but it sure did work on more ways than one on her sister.

"And what of Elliot?"

Cagalli, with her eyes focusing anywhere but not her sister's eyes, finally uttered the words lacus has been waiting for. In her mind she won the battle of wits, unknown to the respected priestess that was now facing her. She could've signaled her victory but chose to smile and emitted the affect she always bears, the one incapable of deception.

"Oh, what about Elliot? I thought you wouldn't want to hear from him since he pushed his limits a while ago" Lacus spoke pinning her sister down more and more to the realization that she really wanted to know things of relation to him. But even she does, Cagalli's sincere thoughts about her sister's welfare was her primary concern, making her able to smile once again back to Lacus explaining that she wished to know only to hear if he was treating her well as her companion. Which made her sister's hidden emotions of victory cut short.

"Well then, he has been keeping me well, he has been a gentleman like always, I don't suppose you're unaware of that, considering you've met him when we were younger" her reply was of slight arrogance that was easily ignored by Cagalli, thinking that she could have never spoken with that tone, neither with a face so annoyed opposite to that sweet one she usually has. But since the younger wasn't also sure if she had managed to anger her sister or not, she tried to explain her side of the story.

"Me? I've known nothing of him now. I never even remember the place where we use to play when we were young. But maybe you were right; he has always been a gentleman taking aside the manners he had exhibited on dinner, I believe him to be a good person, kind, caring and loving to everyone" the priestess described the knight exactly according to what she had remembered him to be, thinking that she could let the threatening annoyance on her sister's face to subside and make her agree to how wonderful her future husband must be.

_Kind?_

_Caring?_

"Loving to everyone?" Lacus was now smiling in the mere thought of her sister's words. The younger thought she was able to revert her annoyance but her sister's face bore a smirk that was slightly cunning and a little too hard to trust. That face couldn't possibly be hers, wouldn't it?

"Does it mean that he'll share his bed with everyone, including those filthy women from Idola?" A sarcastic question followed by a crafty grin came out of lacus lips. Making Freedert wonder even more, if she was talking to the same old person who had greeted her a while ago during the banquet, but still her mind said it is so, even when she's beginning to doubt her perceptions at this very point in time.

"I couldn't follow what you have been dealing with, could you-"the younger one inquired like a fool who couldn't understand such query answerable by a yes or a no.

"because I sleep with him" and then her blood ran cold, creating shivers all over cagalli's body, Lacus cut her words with another line that filled Cagalli's mind with such lewd thoughts on what couples do when they're all alone on their bunks. But she still took the guilt of being the wrong one; she cursed herself for thinking such thoughts when her sister only spoke of words that weren't even suggestive of anything filthy. But it was not until her sister finally confirmed what she had been pointing out.

"Every now and then we do it, night after night or even when the sun is up."

"Oh! Forgive me if you couldn't get what I mean, let me choose my words for you, consummate, urges, arousals or sex, some other people may call it" lacus calmness was the total opposite of Cagalli's form. Her mind was on a trance, every word uttered hit her like a blade one after the other, and that was when she knew those lewd thoughts did not generate from her but was instilled into her and yet, the person who invested those into her was unbelievably calm on unwrapping such taboo towards a holy person such as Freedert making everything twisted and nothing understood.

"So, what do you prefer?" the Carnation Princess, continued on her convoluted remarks which caused Cagalli to be confused whether she has to understand or express her remorse for such action, thankfully the latter won over the former.

"I don't understand, why would you even do those…those…those things when you weren't even married?" she questioned her with an expression of disappointment towards her sister and towards herself when she couldn't even describe or daresay the words fit to the whole situation.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? It's because _He loves me_" The songstress replied with conviction as if she had done nothing wrong and those who castigate are the ones who bear a narrow sense of understanding. Only causing more and more frustration to Cagalli on disproving her erring beliefs.

"But doing it outside of marriage is not a proof of love, it's nothing but perversion, a call of the flesh!" her reasons pleading entry to her sister's understanding. But this caused the anger to spark on Lacus, making her shout at her sister, creating a scene unlike any other one they had before, so unique it was the first among those sweet ones they have shared.

"And who are you, to tell me that?"

Those were the phrases that took Cagalli by storm, making her stop and speak no more. For she couldn't utter anymore words towards her sister not when those emotions shown towards her were all foreign to her and she couldn't bear heighten the argument that was brewing itself to its prime.

"-Because you were the priestess?" now Lacus was accusing her. Her own sister to be exact.

"No! That's not what I mean…you know it yourself; I won't force my title on anyone especially not on personal matters and especially not on you. I'm your sister, my concern is your being and I know that what you're indulging into is far from the feeling of neither love nor happiness" Cagalli cried out on frustration. Reasoning out that she only cared for her but Lacus' short reply would only make the priestess voice shatter into pieces once again?

"If that's not enough proof, then what is it?" and Cagalli spoke no more.

"Speak up, dear sister, tell me and I will show you how dearly Elliot and I have loved each other, name it and I will grant your eyes to be the very witness"

"Lacus" Cagalli had managed to call out her name, in a soft cry for her to return on the person she remembered her to be. Her tears were once again threatening to run their way down from her orbs, to her cheeks to once again kiss the ground. And who could believe that her pleas were finally heard. Lacus herself stood in front of the priestess shocked on how she acted or maybe…on what she could have exposed hidden inside the layers of made up facades. Either way, she could no longer look straight to her younger sister's illuminating orbs. Aware of the guilt and aware of the remorse.

Walking her way to the exit for she could no longer contain on being alone with her sister, lacus excused herself from the humiliation she had caused to herself, not even throwing a single glance nor a sweet smile of goodnight to Cagalli. but before she resigned herself she spoke to her with the remaining anger that failed to escape from their so-called conversation.

"Those who are being loved, doesn't know the feeling of those who beg for a single affection. Who knows…maybe you, got fed up with so much of it, that you, yourself could no longer differentiate those who pretend and those who love you so dearly, discern well my dear sister and have a good night"

"Lacus, I-"Cagalli turned towards the doors of her balcony but her sister was no longer there. When did she forget the feel of the breeze tapping the ends of her fingertips? and when did those fingertips started to tremble? The night came to its conclusion, no more fancy lights, but only the stars as witness to what had occurred in her very balcony. The wind grew stronger making her feel a little bit colder, her movements a little stiffer. But amidst the things that were mixing and creating a grand confusion within her a voice suddenly called out to her…

"_Cagalli"_

The voice stole all her attention, suddenly all that was processing came to a stop. She longed to find the owner of the voice; believing there was someone other than her, she wanted to search for it but realized there was none on the balcony but her. The whistling of the wind became sharper, louder that made her feel she was being played at for some reason. May be it was just the wind welling up with her fatigue about the whole situation she was subjected in. it was just an imagination, she declared and off she went inside to warm herself up inside her quarters until sleep could finally cradle her for a while. Creating an escape to all those who threaten her sanctity.

###

"_When light was born, Darkness came forth"_

With crimson eyes that didn't even dare blink, a dark enigma was silently observing through those windows, listening. As the crescent moon's borrowed light reached for it, in order to reveal its form, it chose to hide itself on the dark shadows brought by the walls of the corridors. It's nothing human but it took homage on a person. It feeds on anger, replenishes itself with envy, mingles with other people and that is how the citizens had managed to raise a vile creature, no one even knew that existed. Bearing nothing but gross darkness, with great power resonated from evil it remained unknown to anyone, neither can it be seen, nor can it be detected by those holy powers. And it will continue to exist as long as it has a zealous heart to feed its life on, it will continue to conceal itself until the time is right to…

"Destroy this world?"

"_That is what your heart desires, I can sense it"_

"No, I never cared about if this world lives or not, I just want _her_"

"_Then try killing the family first, start with her sister if you must"_

"That's not enough; I want those people buried under my feet so deep that no one can reach for her but me"

"_That's cynical don't you think?"_

"I don't need your remarks, Just be thankful, that her sister's anger is enough to make you live forever"

"_Indeed, she is one treacherous woman, those uncaring people really made her into quite a feat. For my liking, she loved you so much and you destroyed her purity"_

"If that's what it takes to fulfill my side of our contract, then it's nothing of importance to me, now I expect you to accomplish your side of the deal"

"_Oh I remember now, your no man to fool when it comes to these matters. Ha-ha…if it isn't one of your greatest characteristics, that's why I chose to reside within you"_

"No, I allowed you to and it isn't your decision to make"

"_Whatever makes you feel better for carrying the source of evil in this world despite your status then. But because you are my host, I believe I must warn you. That pesky little child on that glowing stone knows of my existence and it even knows where I emerged. As that songstress feeds me and my powers grows stronger, the more that escalus can sense that I am here"_

"Are you saying I should stop?"

"_No, I'm only suggesting my leegue that you take notice of her power or else you might die before you can take a single step with your beloved outside this castle"_

"Then what are we waiting for, why don't we make the first move"

"_By your orders then, Lord Athrun, master of Rayearth"_

The shadowed figure revealed itself in the form a man. Braced by the moonlight, his orbs was half emerald and the other , crimson. He sold his soul for one single purpose and he wanted his side of the deal fair and square. Everyone knew him as kind and gallant but he carried a conundrum, a monster and he's out for blood. This was how he reached the place where he now stood. He forges relationships, didn't even care if he's a king's son, didn't even care if he manipulates those who love him and won't even think twice in committing genocide. This was a result of the a man's wrath when he knows he was robbed of his most precious jewel and everyone will face it blood related or not, they will all suffer, for he will make them pay four times than what their lives could amount for. His eyes reverted once more to those human emerald ones, the dark aura disappeared and with one last look to the very place where his dearest has now stood alone, he walked the corridors back to his quarters.

"Cagalli"

**Read and Review**

**Thank you so much for waiting.!**

**I'm going to be busy for a while until march but**

**don't worry i'm still trying my best to update as fast as I could**

Next Chapter: Once upon a time, there was you and me


	8. Changing Savia

_I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was)._

_It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist._

_I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all_

_Note:_

_ADDED A **PART** I FAILED TO INCLUDE **AT THE END**...I'M VERY SORRY _

_Those italized with apostrophe are words spoken_

_Those that are not, are character thoughts_

_Thanks for the reviews by the way…_

_So that's it enjoy reading: D_

###

"_It's your turn now, you dolt"_

The markets of Neo-Verona have always been busy in each blessed day. People exist either to buy or sell goods of needs and wants. Children, whose mothers are busy in their exchange, play tag, uncaring if the place was unfit for such a game. It was a field of merchants waiting for coins to come out from the pockets of people who seem to find satisfaction on bargains and trades. A place so big you could lose your way in a blink of an eye. Old men, nagging ladies, dirty looking children, carriages, horses, blacksmith, tourists, the place contains a bunch of strangers. Lurk in such places and you would be considered just like one.

"I know, wait for me!" came a shout from a handsome juvenile who still had freckles on his cheeks and who is obviously enjoying the day with his playmates. They were playing catch to be exact. They kept passing and tossing the ball every single time it gets to them, all were laughing , filled with no concern for the hard day's work that adults had been an expert of, until one of them had manage to toss the said object in a much effortful manner and the ball got farther to where it should go.

Today, in this very day, a stranger who hid herself in an auburn cloak such as that of her orbs under the sun that had the same shade as her locks, tread the streets of the town market and picked up the object. The ball flew to where she stood and as expected a child was now going to her to retrieve it.

"Sorry miss, but can I have our ball now?" the youngster looked up and asked, unbeknownst to the identity of who was he speaking to.

"Oh! This one? Here you go, try to be careful nextime" The stranger in front of him knelt, seeing that it was the appropriate thing to do, to accommodate the child's height. But as she offered the ball with a smile, the boy suddenly became wide eyed in awe upon the realization of who was he talking to.

"You-your high-…your highness" the boy suddenly made an attempt to bow down in front of her on that very street only to be stopped and signaled to keep quiet.

"No need for that now, sorry, but could you keep this a secret?" the cloaked woman begged the child to keep silent on the fact that he came face to face with the holy priestess of Orb.

"Could you not share this to anyone, I'm afraid I would cause a commotion if someone finds me in the streets with no guards and maidens" she continued.

"Oh! I will, if-if the royal…If the royal priestess asks for it" the boy who still taken aback spoke as he took his toy from the priestess.

"I give you my gratitude then" the amber orbed priestess thanked the boy with a smile that had seemed to also soften the child's expression. She pats him on the head and waved goodbye as the boy ran farther and farther away from her. She waved her hand continuously with the most sincere smile she could put up but as she realized that she was now alone on that very narrow street that had seemed no one could pass by at any moment, she couldn't help but sigh on her current predicament.

"I really wonder where in this continent I could find that thing?" she said to herself, fully aware that she was alone and no one could hear her.

'will you keep this a secret' huh" how many has she utilized the same line on the very same day. Truth is, it wasn't just the child who knew about her identity that day. She was trying to find something for Miriallia today and tried asking every stall and every merchant about it, hoping that they would mistake her for a commoner or a foreigner. But she was proved to be wrong; majority of them knew her because her features were that recognizable: the amber orbs and that long hair who possessed the color of the sun. And for every attempt to speak of her true identity she begged for their silence and consideration and she found herself walking round and round the town for something she doesn't even know what looks like.

"_Savia_, I wonder what that even looks like" and this is what Cagalli asked herself as she tries to recall her morning conversation that catapult her to the town.

"_Discern well my dear sister"_

_Once again, I find myself in a series of confusing thoughts. To be confused and to stare blankly seemed common to me this past few days. I couldn't even go down to the dungeons and recite my prayers with the state I'm in now. I'm certain, Escalus is aware of these thoughts that put my mind in a tangle, I dream of her often. She's speaking to me, but I couldn't hear her voice. And to show my face in front of her is the last thing I want to do as priestess._

_Two years. Could two years really change a person? My sister never learned to speak of lewd words. She was pure to me, not until she confessed of her and that wielder's carnal activities. No matter what, I could never hate her; neither do I blame the both of them. But in that moment, I wished she didn't do what I knew she did. Maybe only if I could…_

"_Turn back time?" a voice suddenly came wringing in my ear and I knew instantly who it was._

"_Oh, Halca, good morning" I greeted my sister's hand maiden. She was there for Lacus ever since we were young. She had a long black hair that reached past her knees and she had eyes as red as rubies. She was from Idola such as Miriallia; rumors say she was a daughter of a prostitute that sold herself to a citizen of Neo Verona. Her mother died from an unknown illness and when she was about to be sold just like her mother, Myrna bought her and just like Miriallia, they worked here ever since._

"_You haven't been sleeping well, your highness" she looked at me straight in the eye as if observing me and how I have been lacking in sleep due to the night conversation or should I say argument I had with Lacus._

"_Would you mind if we turn back time then, so you could sleep longer" she continued as I gestured her to sit right next to me in the garden. Somehow, I can't calm myself when I woke up this morning. I fear that it wouldn't help to see or even coincidentally pass by my mother in any place of the castle so I decided to rid myself of any maiden and hide myself here in the gardens, where only a few guards were present when we have no special occasion such as today._

"_That's not even possible Halca, please; someone might hear you and take it seriously" _

"_Hahaha, forgive me your highness, I only meant it as a joke, you haven't been sleeping well this recent nights have you?" she spoke to me in a nonchalant manner but none of it ever occurred to me. She also inquired if something was bothering me, even to the extent of offering a hand if ever there is one. _

"_It's just that my sleep fell short this past few days and once I wake up, I can't return to my previous slumber"_ _But in the end, I can't afford anyone getting involved with matters I can't even solve myself or even put a finger to it so I denied her previous inquiry and replied that everything was fine._

_Fortunately, she bought my reply and shrugged the conversation away. But by the time, I thought we could no longer continue our discussion, she decided to take notice of other things around us, currently, the flowers in the gardens._

"_My my, the flowers in Neo Verona, never fail to amaze me day by day, filled with rich shades, each of them make their existence noticeable don't they, not even willing to be out shine by the other, it's funny how they resemble people sometimes" she stared at those flowers intently, not even noticing I was already staring at her. Her eyes were looking at the flowers but her mind was far from where she looked. I failed to see the resemblance she was speaking of, for the one I took notice, are her eyes that carried an unknown emotion of sadness within them._

"_In Idola, what do they look like?" at first, it may have been a foolish thing to ask. Knowing that the place I inquired her of was abandoned by Gods. But somehow, I can't help but wonder what kind of place really was Idola. I heard a lot and I've read a lot. But those were futile information compared from those a person born from that very earth actually knew._

"_In Idola?" she replied with a slight smirk bearing a disbelief that I have managed to ask her such question about her birth place._

"_The people's lives in Idola, is like living like a single flower in a barren field, left with no nourishment all you could do is think of survival and nothing more. A single gush of clean air would be a miracle, an ounce, no; a single drop would mean life for the day and with the sun being hindered by the floating continent, we have no choice but to succumb to an everlasting darkness. But no matter how much you try hard to survive in that place those greedy men will step on you until you're left with no strength to grow once again"_

"_People hate beauty in Idola... When a beautiful flower grows it becomes noticeable because of the features it bears alone. A lot of people come for it; they will even pluck it or step on it"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that" her statement left me with nothing but sadness for the people of the barren land of Idola,_

"_Indeed a punishment must be done, but only to those people who have sinned. Why are the innocent ones also suffering? Being evil and good is a choice. I believe that a lot of people from Idola are good people and they must no longer carry the sin of their ancestors." I stared back at her and told her what I believe of. But when she looked back, I was defeated by her reply._

"_Evil or not, we are considered sinners here in Neo Verona, the barriers that you sustain through your prayers to protect this continent are a clear proof that we are not welcome here." _

"_Did you know, the land where I was born in Idola was directly below this continent so the nights were longer in that place? We have a lot of women in our town and with no food to eat and even feed their children, as loathsome as it is, they decided to sell their flesh to earn a living. It's a place called Silkres or shadowed ground. My mother was one of those tainted women. She was very enticing and alluring, she dreamt of earning for herself so that she could properly live here one day. And then she met my father, a resident of Neo Verona, he fooled her into a belief that he loved her and my mother gave herself to him. I was the fruit of their affair. I had the color of his hair"_

"_When he knew she was with a child, he left her despite her begging to bring us in Neo Verona, My mother's friend told me he left her saying that people like us are unfit to live here, and that we are so filthy the Gods refuse to even look at us"_

"_That's terrible…" I was taken aback about the story of her life in Idola. I was not aware that someone from our continent could do something ruthless such as what she stated._

"_My childhood was spent seeing my mother bringing home different men going into our house and those men leaving after they're satisfied. She kept me into a wardrobe whenever her patrons would come for her. Her dreams of settling in this dream continent ended the day she fell in love with that man and she was left with nothing but another burden of a child. But despite everything, I knew she loved me, so when she died I couldn't help but be angry. I prayed to Haumea but there was no answer to it."_

"_I'm sure the Goddess, heard you-"_

"_Yes, I know she did, but she refuses to listen and she left us"_

_When I pray, I ask the Goddess to guide her people, to feed her people and protect them. When I do, I also think that she would include those who live under our continent. I believe that one day, she will once again, forgive them, for they are no longer the ones who had sinned eons ago before this continent ever came to be lifted up from the sky, but a single story proved that what I always believed at was wrong. The goddess still doesn't want to claim Idola's people as her people. As long as the blood of those ancient sins ran through the veins of Idola, she will not claim them as hers._

"_Miriallia, lived in a town right next to mine, didn't the priestess ever inquired about her life down this lush continent?" _

"_I tried to ask her, but she would always tell positive things about Idola despite its condition. That's why I wasn't aware that you lived such life back then, I'm sorry" sorry, that's all I could say right now, it's true that I asked Miriallia when we were young but she would always tell me stories about her life that made her smile so I thought that everything was doing well under my timeline as the priestess._

"_Oh Miriallia, always an optimist. Her highness, doesn't need to feel sorry about my life, I am honored to have served under you and not being sold to anyone back there. It seems that there's a limit to what a priestess is capable of. But no matter what I know that the lady Freedert is trying her best, Isn't she?"_

"_Halca…" a Limit to what a priestess could do? Maybe there really was a limit to what I'm capable of. Maybe I was trying my best, but I know now that it isn't enough. I may have been weak at some point. If a priestess is powerless such as I, how will I come to serve my purpose?_

"_Never mind my life, Miriallia, is still weak isn't she?" she asked diverting the subject we have been dealing with._

"_Yes, Indeed, and I feel insufficient whenever I see her weak day by day" I said confirming her inquiry._

"_The truth is, I sought for the priestess because I wish to let you know something that could help Miriallia's condition" as she spoke of those words I couldn't help but feel enliven for the very thought that I could find a way to improve Mir's current condition. That lead to me immediately prying her to tell me what it is._

"_Your highness, there was a single plant that lived in Idola. We used to get its flower and amend it in water. It serves as a panacea or a countermeasure for all our ailments back there. I heard that it also grows here in Neo Verona. But despite the rumors, I failed to see one"_

"_But you said there was no plant that lived in Idola"_

"_The plant nurtures itself to where it grows; I have seen one of it. It exists, a flower that feeds itself and grows back despite being stepped on, a Savia"_

_Even though I was uncertain of where to find the said a plant, I knew that deep down inside, I must find the said flower. It's the only thing I could do for now. No matter what it takes I have to search for it. If that could make Mir feel better and make her return to her normal state. _

"_I'm sorry for interrupting your time, I'm afraid I must take my leave now before Lady Lacus seeks for me" I wanted to ask her more, but I thought that her edifying me about the greenery has been enough help. The servants are unlike those of royalty, they do not have the privilege of lazing around and drink tea the whole afternoon, instead, they make a living for themselves, for their families. And this, I must come to understand. But for a fact, I never thought that I would hear such stories about a servant's life today, especially from Halca whom I haven't been close to despite these years. With this in thought, maybe I could ask one more question before she takes her leave._

"_Halca, your Father…"_

"_What of him, your highness?"_

"_I was thinking, you're already settling here in Orb, so maybe I thought you could try and find-"_

"_He's dead to me now" she immediately cut off my words with such coldness and anger._

"_I didn't really have any intention of finding him, when I came here. He left us and deserters doesn't have any right to claim what they have left behind"_

"_But you're his child, maybe he has changed for this past years" I tried my best to reason out on her. Her father may have left them in the past but one cannot deny that he is a parent and I know that every forbearer has a heart for its offspring, I know because I have a father._

"_I don't think my father is capable of change, once people show themselves up, NO amount of years could suffice for them to change because your identity is not a product of change but it just shows how they really were inside from the very beginning which people remain to be up until the future. I and my brother have no more need for him now"_

_So she has a brother…_

"_Oh, would you let me meet him someday…your brother?" I said in order to lighten up the awkward mood brewing upon me insinuating on her paternal history._

"_It would be a pleasure your highness, although I'm sure you'll meet him sooner than what you would expect, I must take my leave now" I bid her goodbye and was about to go back to my recent train of thought until I heard her voice once more._

"_Oh I forgot to ask, If your highness really believes that change occurs among men, does she also believe that the people of Neo Verona today were no longer those chosen men eons ago?"_

_Her words struck me. I stopped on my tracks and suddenly thought about what she said. I always affirmed that the people of Idola were no longer the sinners of the past but Halca made me ask myself, do I also discern that way towards Neo Verona? I stared at her, with nothing to reply. My mind seized to deem and I'm afraid I cannot utter the reply that she seeks from me. She stared back at me then smiled seeming to understand something despite me rendering nothing._

"_I see, well then, discern well your highness" And then she took her leave after a smile that mocked my silence_

_I have to admit, I always had this gut feeling of fear towards her. Her eyes were of blood to me rather than rubies. And it has always been like that. We seldom spoke to each other. And even though she revealed her whole life to me, I still couldn't keep calm with her around. Maybe that's because I knew she had always been eyeing me and my every actions. She was the one who sold my secret to my mother and I could never trust her. Her past or her present actions, how must I judge her real identity?_

Those were the same words that she heard the night before. It's ironic how she got the same conclusion from two different people. _Discern well_, she tried hard not to think of it but she ended up reckoning more. Maybe something really is wrong on her side of thinking. She was really bothered as to how she could've ended up being told to conceive well. Has she not been doing this, ever since she got her title and changed her name into another? She thought she was doing a good job on it. Thinking that is. But next thing you know…

"I guess I'm back to the beginning" Freedert told herself clearly tired at the thought that she couldn't find the plant that was mentioned by Halca not too long ago in which she decided to search on the towns market. She didn't really know where to start after managing another great escape from the castle but she knew she had to breakout. Because that fortress would only trap her, make her feel alone more and more with nothing to do. And in the end, she'll just end up not solving anything among the set of questions that circumstances made her create for herself. She remained indecisive, unconscious to the fact that she was still kneeling at the roadside. As she was failing to stand up and take notice of her surrounding by the minute, a carriage having two dark horses that displayed their stealth was coming towards her direction. Nearing at her for every second that she fails to sense what was coming for her. The speed of the carriage remained unchanged and when she finally took notice of what was running, for it became louder on her hearing, it was too late…

The screeching noises of horses and the forced halt of wagon wheels echoed through the no longer empty space. A large crowd may have gathered, but only a few were able to notice it and care about it. It was a road that was seldom being used. And on this day, on this road near a creak where nobody dares to pass by, lies the unconscious golden haired priestess.

###

It had been a pleasant morning in the castle. The day has always been like yesterday. The people still strive to sustain the happiness despite the struggles of kitchen and cleaning duties. Today, the songstress may have been slightly disappointed on how her night turned out to be. In Arc Aisle, the first and last sight she would see would be Elliot and his enamoring eyes. But her night was spent alone in Orb and she's afraid that those nights would still persist. As a royalty, you're not allowed to speak of request of wanting to sleep with your fiancé. Etiquette goes with the idea that all women who are not married in Neo Verona are all pure and undefiled. And she knows that the assumptions apply to her as well.

Here in this large dining hall. She shares a morning meal beside her fiancé and parents. She kept noticing that her father was staring to the empty seat for her sister who had failed to come down and join them for breakfast. Of course, her mother would rant about her sister not joining them because of the amount of shame she may have had during the scene she had caused on their evening meal. They're so-called reunion may have turned out into a small argument last night but she also wonders what her sister was currently doing. She also stole a glance on her side to check what her fiancé' was thinking about. Was he also curious as to why her sister has not arrived yet? But when she turned to check up on him, it gave her an unknown sense of relief that Elliot gave no sign of caring where her sister was but that is only until…

"Your highness! The priestess, Lady Freedert" a maiden of her sister came running through the doors with fear and worry coinciding on her form. She was catching her breath while calling out the Priestess' title in front of them and everyone in the hall including Halca who had a knowing snicker, were all eyes on her.

"What is it? Speak up!" her father, Kalos, stood up as he could no longer contain the agony of waiting for the maid to continue the news.

"It's the Priestess, My king, she has escaped, again" and with one last statement, a fine dinner turned into a chaos.

"What!" her father, slammed a fistful and made contact with the table. Her mother was speaking of insults towards her sister on a much higher tone: Saying that she dared to call herself a priestess when she, herself, has no discipline and that she would be punished when she gets home.

"Halca, order the guards to find my sister at once" the songstress was also concerned but her father was infuriated. She knows that her sister would really have to hear an earful when she gets back. That is, if they find her.

"Where have they last caught site of her?" .Everyone was confused and agitated on what to do. Guards were running to their respective horses and soon, a hoard of Pegasus left for the skies, leaving nothing but shadows as they expose their forms under the ray of the sun. But among the rumbling populace, the man beside Lacus who had gestured to wipe his face with a white cloth and looked as if he had just finished his breakfast finally stood up gallantly, asked one of the guards, unhurriedly and made his presence finally very noticeable inside the room

"At the Town's market, she was in Amacus, my lord" came the guard's reply

"I see, Go prepare my Pegasus, Aegis then, form a Battalion on the west wing and wait for my signal on grounds" Athrun ordered the guards with his usual collectedness expressing that he would be joining the search for the mischievous priestess that turned their calm breakfast into a pandemonium. He was about to leave when Lacus suddenly interjected.

"Wait, Elliot! Orb's guards are of great abilities, I don't see the need of you joining them"

"What good is a Wielder, if he doesn't serve his purpose?" came his reply with a straight face that dared not to show any emotion of worry or distress, on what lacus was insinuating. She adjured him to no longer continue into his pursuit and he wasn't about to hear any of it. Time is running out and Cagalli is missing. He couldn't afford to waste anymore of his time.

"But, couldn't you just wait here"

"It'll be more convenient for me to help them find her"

"Just let the Guards Handle this! This isn't the first time that my sister did this kind of act! And we-"Lacus was now annoyed because of him still proceeding on the venture, when finally, Elliot's one last reply silenced her supposed sweet and beautiful voice. Funny, on how such songstress could voice out such words of retaliation and annoyance that seemed out of her character. Or is it?

"Lacus, your _sister, the priestess, _is missing" he emphasized on how important it is to find her and as the wielder of the continent, he could not sit back while she rummages alone in the streets with nothing, stripped of protection. She was dumbfounded on what he said and with his words; she realized the she should have never spoken from the start.

"-And if you couldn't go and help us, I suggest you show I bit more concern to the fact that your sister whose prayers carry this massive continent together with its people has once again submerged herself into a sea of strangers waiting to get their filthy hands on her" and with that her beloved finally went to his departure. He left her to find another, with her standing their alone. Her father was no longer there and her mother decided to prepare the worst punishment she could ever think of. She was left alone in the dining hall, unsure on what her next actions must be until she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Halca behind her.

"Don't worry your highness…Lord Elliot is with them, they will surely find her" she spoke of assurance with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure they will" she looked at Halca, unconcerned and set her eyes back at the windows that revealed the azure sky. Not too long ago, they were eating their meal and now, everyone has left the grounds to find her sister, Including Elliot. The silence brought by people's absence was very familiar to her. Surely her sister will be found later on, she will be punished and Lacus would be there to witness and even defend her. But as she looks at the infinity revealed by jalousies, with the rays of warmth replaced the flakes of ice compared to the past, she knew that whether they find her or not is none of her concern.

###

"_Cagalli"_

"_Cagalli, It's your turn now"_

"_I was waiting for you"_

_There was a boy, I know him. But I don't understand. Why is he waiting for me? I tried to reach for him. It's Athrun. He always waits for me whenever we play. I was trying to get near him. But there was something that pulls him farther and farther away. There was a form. It was a beast behind him. Its claws were of incomparable salience, its presence screams death and blood. It was right behind him._

"_Athrun! Don't go there!" I called out for him. There was a fear inside me that I couldn't explain. All I know was I had to pull him back. I forced myself and when I finally got a grasp of him, I still couldn't have a clear view of his face. The dark flames behind him grew bigger. He wasn't moving at all. He was just standing there._

"_Athrun, we have to go! Please" It was dangerous to where he stood. The eyes of the beast were becoming clearer and clearer by the minute. Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything around us._

"_You left me, alone" in a low audible sound, I heard him speak. But I couldn't decipher what he was talking about._

"_I waited, but you weren't there" I searched for him to look at me directly in the eyes but failed. I felt a great amount of sadness and guilt coinciding within me but I do not understand where it is coming from. I did something wrong, I'm certain I did._

"_Don't leave me" he began to lift his head and face me but as he did…_

"_You are…"_

"_Because…"_

"_You are mine, Freedert!" it was Escalus visage; he metamorphosed into another being .Her form was now grasping me. I felt I was being devoured. I couldn't move, I was shaking in fear. I can it feel it. Danger is coming. Her face wasn't as serene as I usually see it. It's as she was trying to…_

"No!" she woke up from a slumber, sweating and shaking in agony. She tried to grab onto anything that could relinquish the fear that she was experiencing only to find out that she could only hold on to herself and felt like crying. Great amounts of gulp, fast pacing heartbeat, tremors all over her form. It was an odd experience for her and she didn't have any idea of what was happening. Until she could only stare at her moist palm and calm her own storm.

"It was a dream…again" once again, her dreams were once again abstruse. She remembered the dream about Amelia's crypt and now what…about a beast? Along with this string of confusion we're those dreams. With how things are going, she wasn't really sure whether to ignore or find the message of those winded stories that visit her in her sleep but somehow, at the back of her mind, she knows they were bound to her heart finally calmed itself and she realized that she could no longer do anything about those dreams, she started gaining sense of her surroundings.

A damp cloth which she thought fell from her forehead when she suddenly rose up, now rested itself beside her, all disheveled. There were vegetables beside her, particularly, cabbage and carrots. Chickens were also staring at her and she wondered maybe they were also thinking on why is she here. She finally realized that she was on board a merchant's wagon. She surveyed the area and saw how fine this little place could be. It was a covered wagon of merchandise. When she looked to her side and saw the two dark horses, she finally remembered what happened.

"Well, finally you're awake" an old bearded man spoke to her, as he came inside and handed her a bowl of water. He's a short old man, to be exact, with a long white beard and a scar on his left eye. She drank the water that was given to her, thanking the old man for the kind gesture.

"Were you harmed or anything?" the old man inquired. The old man seems to be the owner of this carriage full of goods. She remembered that when she finally took notice that his wagon was coming towards her direction, it was too late to stand up. She froze from the moment, although the wagon halted just in time. The wagon forced the horses to halt an inch away from her and she lost conscious from the impact. She was unharmed to say the least and she reassured the old man who had been enough to ask her about her condition.

""Thank Haumea, the priestess is safe" the old man spoke, looking above for a awhile

"Thank you kind sir, but could you not tell anybody about seeing me?" again, she did another begging gesture.

"Tell anyone? After what happened your holiness, the guards would cut off my head if they knew what I had done to you" he spoke as if, it would be the death of him if he told anyone how he came to find the high priestess of Neo-Verona.

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't, you, sir didn't really mean any harm" she tries to reassure him

"Oh well, it's not that I'm afraid of the castle dogs but having an encounter with them, sure is trouble" said the old man as he settle himself on a spot near the edge of the carriage. He looked exasperated, as Cagalli observed him and then went back on appraising her current refuge.

_Maybe he was tired from work…_

"Sir-"

"Gattaca, that's what people call me. Please, do address me as such"

"Well then, Mister Gattaca, were you by any chance a Merchant?" she inquired out of curiosity and wonderment

"Well, it's been years since I last came to Orb, to be honest, I didn't really expect to meet you again, Lady Freedert…" he looked backed at her. And then came the statement which arouses her curiosity.

_I met him before?__Well I don't remember anyone that goes with the name of Gattaca…have I met him before? When? Much more, where? Its odd, how sure he is that he met me. His eyes don't lie. It would surely be disrespectful to lie that I met him but it would be rude to deny that we have met._

"Dear Sir, I'm sorry but have we really met before?" between the choice of being disrespectful and rude, she chose the latter.

"Oh yes Indeed! Only that you weren't crying and a bit more cheerful than _she _does. You're the last one I met before I left Orb for good. Fate really likes to play a lot doesn't it, I arrive here and you're the first one that I've met." He seemed to be reminiscing about something. Maybe he was mistaking her for someone else though. But his words were exact, never made of lies and mischief. Every word that came of him, have happened because as Cagalli views it, it was one of his most precious memories. But still, no matter how much thinking she does, over and over she cannot remember meeting him in her lifetime. He seemed happy about meeting her but her who cannot remember made her feel disappointed.

"Sorry" and all she could was apologize

"Hahaha, you don't need to apologize your highness" the old man Gattaca gave out a hearty laugh seeing her childish apology

"it's not really something that you could really remember. In fact, If I may be allowed to be frank, I prefer you don't. "

_And why shouldn't I? What happened back then?_

"But never mind that, meeting an old man like me wouldn't do you any good after all, may I ask then, Why is the famed and precious high priestess strolling alone in such a busy town?" the old man's inquiry made her stand up quickly as she remembered her purpose for going to town.

"I'm sorry, sir but I really have to go now, I'm afraid I must find the Savia before sun down" she jumped from the wagon's elevation, attempting on making a run for it as she let the hood of her cloak cover her features once more.

"Savia? The changing Savia?" the old who looked quite taken aback at what she just said.

"Yes, do you have any idea of what it looks like? Do you know where I could find it?" she stopped at her tracks when she heard the old man's word. Freedert immediately had an idea that the Old man might know something about where to find the plant or even tell her its form seeing that he seems familiar with the said plant when he spoke.

"No Matter how hard you look for it. You won't find it here in Neo Verona" Gattaca stared at her and finally concluded.

"But why?" said Cagalli who is in complete disbelief that the plant was nowhere to be found. Halca kept her hopes up and now, she was about to be depressed about the fact that she wouldn't find it.

"My priestess, the flower of Savia, only grows from the burial site of the dead? That's why it could nourish itself in Idola despite the land being barren."

"But weren't there people who also die in the sky continent?" she continued to retaliate

"Freedert, you must understand, it is not an ordinary seedling. The plant only grows atop the grave of a person with an uncontainable anger. It is the very representation of what it feels to be mad towards something. Anger feels on itself just like the plant. It grows more and more when people step on it. It becomes stronger admidst cruelty."

"But the person from Idola said-" she tried her best to reason out but…

"The people of Idola, harbors a great amount of unresolved anger within them. They are angry at the Goddess, angry at the people of the Sky continent, angry at their own brethren and even their own children. That's why, Savia's grow vast on their graves. It may even turn a cemetery into a bloody garden."

After hearing those words, she finally connected the missing pieces about the mystery behind the Savia. That's why Halca knew that it exists. It's abundant in Idola because of their heavy anger towards them who lived above.

"Could you tell me, how it could be used a medicine?" her curiosity about the plant grew more from what she had heard a while ago.

'What do you know of it?" the man was testing her knowledge about the plant and she then reasoned out what Halca had told her. They must boil it on water and it turns into a medicine.

"It's a poisonous plant that everyone desires"

"What? But my friend said that it was their-"

"Your friend has not fully revealed to you what the damned flower could do then. The plant could be a drug for addiction, a medicine for healing and even a poison for death, depending on whose blood gets pricked by its thorns." Gattaca was telling her about a mysterious flower and she was bound to it due to her curiosity. To listen to it like a child who just heard first story.

"The Savia is a flower, pure as white but it possess thorns surrounding its hollow stem, ones you prick your finger, the flower turns red. You blood will signify your desire on how you want to use the flower, and that's how you turn a flower into either a poison or a medicine. Do you understand, my lady?" Gattaca stated wanting to make it clear to her. Suddenly, she felt about learning more about the plant but then again, the realization that she could never find it in Neo Verona was starting to sink on her musing.

"It's a pity; that such flower is unknown in here, I'm sorry Miriallia" she dried remembering her weak friend who was still resting in the castle.

"Miriallia?" Gattaca asked the priestess

"You see, my friend has been weakened far too long now. She's still resting and trying to regain her strength but I just want to hasten it up. I couldn't afford to have the sight of her being that fragile in the coming days" she tried to explain herself and her contingency with her voice carrying such sad tone. Her friend Mir was always there for her and so, during her moments of vulnerability, Cagalli wanted to be of help to her. It doesn't matter if she was her servant, all she knows is that Mir is like a sister to her and she wouldn't sit still on what was happening right now. But as to how things were getting into a conclusion, she knew she had to give up.

"Hmm, you seem determined, would you like me to tell you a secret?" Cagalli's hopes began to surge up. She affirmed to the man's somewhat playful question, Aspiring for good information about the plant.

"There may be one place left where that plant could grow you know. But it's located on the far edge of the continent. I could give you a ride in there but by land, it may take longer than riding on a peg-"

"Please take me with you, I beg of you please, dear sir, if you would be so kind to take me there, I would forever be in your gratitude" she held the man's both hand and begged for him to take her to where the flower is. She can't believe that when she was about to dismiss the topic, Gattaca suddenly gave her a great news about the Savia. Her gestures were that of child who had seen a candy for a very long time and earned her a loud laughter from the old merchant himself. She finally realized what she did and so, it also made her giggle just by thinking about it. Once again, she lifted herself and rode on the carriage. Gattaca is now in front getting ready to proceed on their destination.

Gattaca was a mysterious old man, Cagalli thought. It's unlikely nowadays to meet an old man who's still apt on travelling alone, unsure of where to go. He was old and yet both of his horses looks strong and gallant. They weren't those horses used for selling, they were those fit for castle generals. And if not for the ridiculous chickens and vegetables, that lay strewn, she may have asked him, if he was an Officer way back then. He doesn't look weak for an old person also. Usually they walk slowly and tend to find a support for their aching backs but he was not one of those. Cagalli surveyed the way he sat up front and he seemed to have no problem about it. As they move towards the place where the Savia grows, her heart was full of anticipation of getting Miriallia in better condition and finally seeing what flower the Savia really is.

"_Mir, wait for me…"_

###

The guards have finally arrived within Orb's largest town. They searched every tiny alley just so they could find their precious priestess. They asked and a lot of people confessed that have seen her moments before the castle guards arrived but they no longer have an idea to where she is. They told the guards what she was wearing and all probable information they could make use to track her down but with a city as large as this one, it make take a whole day and great amount of yelling to find her. they have yet to give up even though it make really drain all their strength once more to find the priestess because the king would dispose all of them when they get back empty handed. The guards were always the one being punished in the end. It was pretty amazing on how a girl like her could escape an number of men trained to secure and protect the fortress and now, for the greatest amount of time they could even remember, the guards were again doing what they have always done when she manages to outsmart all of them. Search.

"Search the whole area; I want her found before sun down" Athrun stately charged one of his men. He had joined the search for the priestess and the Guards respond to his every orders. They have trusted him but for now, their efforts were of no fruition. She was still missing. He was set on finding her whatever it takes until he heard Rayearth jesting inside of him.

" _Hahaha, you're a madcap" _

"_What do you want now?"_

"_You pretend that you're calm and indifferent but the truth is, you were the one so dead set on finding that girl…Hahaha. What A joke you turned out to be My Lord"_

"_If you can't be of use, right now, just like that songstress, then I suggest you keep quiet"_

"_You know, you would be surprised to where she's heading now"_

"What?" he suddenly blurted out a question audible enough to be heard by one of his men. He signaled them that it was nothing, and they continue on their duties.

"_Where is she, tell me now!"_

"_There's no need to rush my Lord, all things will fall into place that was our plan"_

"_Speak up right now! I'm serious"_

"_Well then, I must say My lord that while your idiotic minions are searching for her in this beautiful town you are planning on flipping over, your beloved is nearing that 'place', as we speak"_

"_It can't be…but why would she -"_

"_But she is…and I suggest you get moving"_

His movements were swift. Walking past the guards, heading back to his Aegis, ignoring all of their questions and ordering everyone to get back in the castle. He rode his Pegasus soaring to the sky. The guards were all in shock upon his actions. For a moment there, he was calm and straightforward but in a swift movement he gestured all of them to move out of his way and ignored their entire summons. He flew up to sky, with all his guards raising their head, staring as to how far he flew, still dumbfounded on what they have to do.

"_Shall we get going then, to the place where it all started?"_

_### _

The journey towards the edge had been a pleasant one for the priestess. It was opposite the direction to where their Kingdom stood but it was still within the borders of Orb. She takes a peek from time to time to where they were passing. The more that the carriage paves its way towards its destination, the lesser the number of people she sees but more trees appear. She never thought such a place exist within their country, where the trees grew more abundant, large infrastructures seems to have no more space to where they grew and that a peaceful place had built for itself a sanctuary hidden beside the busy streets of Orb. The more that they travel and the more that she caught sight of things new to her, she thought of how her time had been spent all this years. Her mind began to delve in the idea of "what if's" about her stature and if she wasn't the priestess she came to be. She could've been freer but unsure if she would be any happier. She could've had more friends to converse with, but doubtful on what they would perceive her. She could've gotten married but is clueless on who may it be-or No, she used to have when she was a child but that was a long time ago, fifteen years have passed and maybe those were just a child's game to be held onto because he's now the fiancé of her sister and…

You lived with the path, you believed was meant for you, you didn't think twice and didn't even look back. And that's what made you a fool, from the very beginning…

"What an Impudent man!" she spoke as she described their first conversation after so many years. She expected him to be the sweet young boy who she met years ago but when they did, he just talked to her with such rudeness she had to no clue where in this continent he got from. And the worst part is…

"Every now and then we do it, night after night or even when the sun is up…"

He even dare involve my sister…

"Who's this impudent man you speak of?" it was too late when she realized that the old man who had been taking control of the carriage heard her. It caught her by surprise but decided to go and tell the old man who it was.

"He was just an old friend, from the past may I add" Cagalli emphasized her words to Gattaca. Truth is, the mere thought of him after what he did makes her mood shift from happy into what they call irk. She doesn't want to see him and it doesn't help that he would be spending a great amount of time in their hospitality. On how she plans to avoid him? That's something she must delve on, one of these days.

"Oh, a lover?" one statement that had no bearing came out from the old man's mouth. She fails to see his face but what he said caused her to stir up to where she sat and defend herself from what was being accused of her. She is not allowed to fall in love and even if the Goddess could allow to do so, she will never fall for that knight.

"He's not-Whoa!" a loud thud was heard as the carriage suddenly took a halt. The old Gattaca began to laugh at her stumbled form. She looked like a child and that made him smile a little more before he then told her that they have reached their destination.

The whole place was rich of vegetation. Not a single person aside from the two of them was present. It was indeed a sanctuary where the sun's rays were nearly shunned as the huge trees looked to reach up towards the sky and formed what looked to be a fortress to protect its unknown inhabitants. But it was not a place where you could feel fear; it is an untouched place capable of calming anyone. It was so magnificent of a place that it could lure anyone inside it. But how this place became hidden for so many years, that she doesn't know.

"Sorry for the trouble" she bid the man goodbye and thanked him for bringing her to the place.

"Anything for the priestess" he gave out a hearty laugh

But when she was about to go, she noticed that the old man stared at her for quite a bit. And it made her wonder if there was something that he wished to tell her before they part. It gave an unexplainable feeling until the old man told her.

"I don't know what may happen once we go our separate ways but please no matter what happens, _never let yourself fall in love_" with such serious words, he warned her. Surely she must not fall in love. It was the consequence behind the luxury of being a priestess after all. And she accepted it the moment she was named "Freedert". Her feelings hasn't been a problem to her duties and that she knows would remain all throughout her immortality. So with all confidence she assured Gattaca that it could never happen and bid him goodbye.

_**###**_

Read and Review

Thank you so much for waiting.!

I have to say, I'm really sorry for the huge delay

I'm adding another chapter before I put up a bunch of AsuCaga scenes

I know I promised but the original chapter I intend to upload got deleted

So I decided to slightly change the trajectory of the story

Next Chapter: Once upon a time, there was you and me

**Promise **


	9. Once Upon a Time, there was you and me

_I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was)._

_It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist._

_I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all_

_Note:_

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT _

_Those italized with apostrophe are words spoken_

_Those that are not, are character thoughts_

_Thanks for the reviews by the way…_

_So that's it enjoy reading: D_

* * *

><p>###<p>

Trees…

Trees…

A tiny squirrel

And trees…

The place has been the picture of what vegetation really must look like. Trees grow unhindered and seem to enlarge as much as they prefer it so. After the old man left her, she decided to once again wander alongside the path following the direction of the river. She didn't have any idea of what was in store for her when she went with the old man towards the edge of the continent. She thought there would be a cliff but what she saw didn't follow her imagination. And she found herself getting tired and strained but still giving her best effort to find a mysterious plant in hopes that there really was one that could grow in Neo Verona. if he said that the flower grew from the dead, then the first thing to do is to go to a cemetery isn't it? But she was surprised to that he didn't bring her to a graveyard, to say the least.

As fatigue shook within her she rested for a moment. She went near the riverbank and went to have a drink from the waters. The river was a mirror, calm and ever so pure; it could create a clear reflection of anything. She relinquished her thirst but began to notice something different. At the other side of the river, there was a spot that all trees and plants seemed dried up and all dead. It was a very noticeable place after seeing the greenery from the path that she cavorted back. When her curiosity finally took over, she went to found a way to get near the spot and found that those parched bush are trying to conceal an opening.

"It was a cavern…" she whispered to herself. It was a dark subterranean area there was no possibility of seeing what's ahead. She knows that she shouldn't go and proceed into such pothole because there was this feeling that the place was draining out all her energy and she was getting dizzy. But despite the warnings, she still decided to proceed towards the darkness because it marked such mystery in her that she knew she had to unfold and it would pain her whole lifetime if she would not risk it.

The cavern was indeed dark and its path that she stepped on was slippery. The pounding on her head was growing more and more painful as she advances. Her vision turns hazier by the minute that she grabbed on to the side for support.

_Freedert, No!_

_Come back!_

. She could hear Escalus and she was forbidding her to go on. She felt as if her head was breaking in half and she was coughing for air. Her senses were all being blocked and she could feel nothing but numbness. She couldn't feel her feet anymore but forces herself to still continue towards what she was unsure of.

"_Come back to me"_

_"My Child…"_

_"Freed…"_

As she proceeds, the echo that Escalus made within her head became a blur and was gone. Maybe it was really dim-witted for her to go in a place, much more enter a cavern for no good reason but curiosity. But it was too late to turn back now, she never felt so alone and weak. There was something in this place that removes her of all her energy. This place doesn't want her because she could feel its force pushing her to go back. But as she struggles to go on, she saw a light on the far end. She pushed herself towards it, uncaring of what monster it may conceal, she reached out her left hand and that was the last thing she saw before she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>###<p>

_Escalus! Could you hear me?_

_Now mother would surely give a mouthful of insults once she hears about this. This isn't good. Oh Haumea, protector of all of Neo-Verona guide this nonsensical priestess you've chosen._

_What was that? Water?_

_Indeed, it's from a waterfall_

_Where am I?_

_" …"_

_Someone's humming…_

_" … "_

_"Please, is there anyone who could hear me?"_

* * *

><p>###<p>

Her eyes began to reveal ones more the enticing color of amber, now awake but her vision still in a blur. Despite the failure to have a clear vision there was this shade of lavender that her eyes failed to make known to her. It took her awhile to finally regain her strength and as she began to take control of her senses, the shade of lavender finally revealed the bodice of a woman seated in the far side of where she was. The woman's back was facing her and she was humming a beautiful melody that sounded so well together with the percussion of the waterfall. Freedert decided to rise up and she realized that she had been sleeping in a bed of beautiful flowers. It seemed that this was a place at the top of a waterfall that mysteriously flows from a lake and bit by bit…

The dream flowed just like the water…

_The view is more of a garden than that of a graveyard. More like a sanctuary for the living than that of the dead. Flowers bloom everywhere, butterflies fluttering here and there. The sky was clear and so is the water from the lake. I've known no lie neither have I spoken one, for I've seen the place with my own eyes. Because here lies the memories of my childhood, the memories I've shared with…_

_"Just like my dream…This is-"_

"You don't belong here" immersed rushed through, discovering that the place in her dreams existed and they were the exact picture of what she had seen. It was all true and she couldn't wait to tell this to Miriallia. The flowers, the lake and also those colorful butterflies. She was all drawing them, imprinting them to be the same on her mind. She was in awe taking notice of everything that she failed to realize that the humming has seized and the woman with her long lavender shaded hair was now approaching her.

_She's so Beautiful…_

And indeed she was, when Cagalli took notice of her nearing figure she noticed how breathtaking the woman in front of her was. She wore a dress that seemed to match her lilac hair. She had a beautiful voice and eyes were formidable. The flowers looked as if they are bowing down on her radiance. Catching sight of her could really make anyone ignore the magnificent place around her for she was not only alluring but the mystery she casts on one's eyes abrogates disregard. Her beauty was unique; no one in Neo-Verona could possess what she already has. She has no faults aside from the ash gray orbs, uncaring, lifeless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't intend to intrude" Cagalli said as a sign of courtesy in invading someone else's place as she came face to face with the woman.

"You should go…" came the lifeless voice from the nameless contessa.

"Do you live here? I got lost and have no clue where I am currently-"she stopped on her tracks when the object behind the woman caught her attention. She made a run past the woman for it to confirm her gut feeling of what it was.

"White petals with thick thorns, this is…" she compared the flower to what Gattaca said it would look like seemingly excited. She pressed a finger on one of its thistle and watched as the pallid floret turned into a blood crimson blossom

"A Savia".

There was a whole bunch of them and she was so glad that she was able to find the plant that could finally help Miriallia regain her health when suddenly the woman behind her imposed a whisper.

"A bud from its roots would be of no use" she heard her say, mysteriously aware of what she intends to use the flower for. Once again, she viewed the plant and noted its thick spikes around the stem that revealed for itself that the user must to pluck the plant one way or another. But she failed to bring with a blade that could cut through it and it lead to conclude that she must use her bare hands. She looked at the woman behind her and noticed that she had been staring at Cagalli. Those eyes were mesmerizing for they were beautiful as its owner, but it cradled no emotion inside it. Cagalli couldn't get through to what the woman was thinking.

"You'll get your hands tainted" she warned her as Cagalli realized that she knows what she would be attempting. Cagalli too, was afraid. The thorns were of no light humor and her hand would definitely bleed to no end. But she couldn't give up now that she had found the plant. Gattaca gave her a chance and she would not waste it on a whim of cowardice. She grabs one of the stem and forced to pluck one of the flowers. The pain, the sharp pain that stings quickly went to her senses. She pulled and watched as her blood flowed out from her palm. She covered it with her other hand and used the force of her body to pull it from the ground. The flower seems to attach to the earth in an inseparable manner. The pain brought by the thorns and by forcing it, they were all reaching her in a matter of seconds. Deeper and deeper her finger pierced and her forehead promulgated with sweat. She saw how a bunch of them had turned crimson already; pointing out that few of them are left that could be used. She was pulling and wincing in pain. She was thinking how her hand will be dysfunctional for the coming days but that would be out of the question for now. She gathered up all that she could gave out and with one last pull that made her stumble back to ground, the plant was finally detached with few of its flowers still white.

Cagalli looked over to the bunch, her chest heaving, that she had managed to extract, she rejoiced for it and forgot that her palm had flesh pits on it and is still bleeding. Her breathing was irregular because of exhaustion but she still gave out a fit of laughter on a stunt that she had managed to pull through her own efforts.

"I did it..! Hahaha! Did you see that-"

Oh how happiness could end so quickly, she looked back at the supposedly woman behind her but was in a sudden awe when the woman was suddenly replaced by a man. He stood gallantly in front of her disheveled form. He was no ordinary stranger, he was one that she knew and at the same time, was unfamiliar of... She had intended not to meet him again despite the knowledge that meeting him on a daily basis is inevitable from now on. Oh! How Haumea, could put her in such situation, wherein she won't be able to regain what was lost of her pride when he had just showered her with insults upon his arrival. Her face was now unreadable, for in front of her was such an incredulity. Her childish laughter gone. He was staring at her. Both of them waiting for a word to come out from the other until she decided to stand up and fix herself at the best that she could, uncaring of what he may say to her.

"What are you doing, Go Back to the palace" he said with somber. His tone was that low, serious and sounded as an imperative. He was indeed a proud man, Cagalli thought to herself. And if he's form had managed to pester her, his voice achieved the triumph of making thins worse.

"Can you not wait for me, to go back until you could shower me with your litany of sarcasm?" she refused to look at him. Oh how it irks her to see his emerald Orbs and his Azure locks. She could not erase the memory of him insulting the Goddess herself but she knew she could not avoid him and this made her more irritated than what she already feels.

And yet he was still looking at her. Steady and unwavering. She picked up the untried remnants of the plant while his gaze pursued her every movement. She fixed her hood and tried her best to ignore the man in front of her. It was a ridiculous act but it was the best way that she could think of while her fingers are still leaking out blood.

"We should get moving, you're going to lose a lot of blood"

"You don't have to care…" she answered back with bitterness

"Playtime's over-"

"I'm not!" now Emerald met her amber ones as his accusation was the final blow that Cagalli could take from the wielder. He was a proud man and now, his tongue promoted him into a prejudice.

_"Who does this man think he is? His proud and he won't back down. What does he understand anyway? He was the Prince of Arc Aile, meant to be the famed knight and wielder but lacks decorum. He dragged my sister into sin, spit in the image of the Goddess and he even dare accuse a priestess."_

"I'll escort you back, hurry, we don't have all day" he stood steadfast despite the anger that was brewing inside the priestess. They were meant to be civilized but they look the opposite of one another. He was indifferent, gallant and calm while the female was aggravated and enraged. And as all courtesies and greetings were already set aside, the situation was now confirmed to be an argument. A fight of whose better at silencing the other.

"And what if I don't" her answered back with a challenge that she awaits his reply.

"A punishment awaits you when you arrive, the longer you stay in this place, the more caustic it would turn out" and yet she could not shake his ego. She wished for him to vanish in front of her. She has no idea of where the Mysterious songstress had gone but she wanted to him to disappear as well. The whole kingdom may have already been aware of her escape but she was not grateful that he was the one who found her.

"How did you reach this place?" she asked in annoyance

"How did _you reach this place, my lady?" he replied as he was now looking at her wounded hand._

"I wanted an answer!"

"Doesn't mean I could not ask in return"

"What did you just say? Don't you have any resp-"

"Respect begets itself, and as of now, you have failed to become capable of acting with one" he interrupted her sudden outburst in search for homage.

"You may have been deserving of respect for your deeds, but it's still a choice to bow down to someone isn't it or will you push your title against mine?" and there it is again, her title waiting to be reminded towards the wielder. Among all the probable insults that he could have said, she has to admit that it was the one that have hurt her the most. Being a priestess isn't a privilege for her, so that people would bow down and serve her but an important duty, so that she may have a purpose in this world. But hearing that's how this man in front of her thinks about her, she felt limp on her knees and decided to dismiss this exchange of words. She walked past him without even looking at him with her head down in defeat.

"Where do you intend on going now…" he asked her with the same tone he had used to belittle her.

"I'm going home…by myself" with one last statement, she ran away towards the exit that she has been forced to look for just so she could be away from this man. How satiric it is, that the same place, same person established a different memory from what she held. She cherished those memories. It was the place where they played and spent their times together. He was always smiling and incapable of belittling anybody. She believed that he could have been happy for her when she became "Freedert" but all he did when he arrived was give her the cold shoulder. He was her friend back then, but he made her cry for the first time after being apart for fifteen years and much more, he refused to chase her back.

In her absence Elliot had a chance to look at the place of his memories. It has been fifteen years since he became who he is. Since his decision to abandon Innocence and create for himself a dark persona. This is crypt of the Lilac priestess that gave birth to the darkness, the one that his most familiar of. He saw the spirit of Amelia that has guarded this place for so long but pretended not to have when she saw Cagalli. The Savias were proof enough of her death but he wanted the truth away from the amber priestess.

_"We set of and find her just so you could make her cry?" Came that familiar voice of the beast inside me_

_"She's not supposed to be here, this place is guarded by a curse. She wouldn't survive in here"_

_"Well, must you go outside and see if she could live after what's about to happen?"_

One mere statement and he knew…

"_Cagalli's in danger"_

* * *

><p><em>###<em>

She tries to run as fast as she could. She could no longer stay and hear him with his words so no matter how long it may take, she prefers to travel back alone. The cavern as an outlet was a lot easier to pass by compared to being an access inside the crypt. She felt less dizzy and felt that she had regained her lost energy when she went back. She held the white Savia and could no longer bear the thought of her hand was still bleeding. She arranged herself, tried to breathe normally and ceased from weeping

…when blades and swords appeared from nowhere one by one being held by savages. They were all eyeing her and she realized that they may have been following her and are therefore after her. She attempted to run but one of the men held her and brought up his dagger to slide on her neck.

_"Oh Haumea, don't let this dagger end my fate, I have yet to serve your precious people. Please someone save me…" I closed my eyes and surrender myself to what fate may decide. It may have been a mistake to escape but Miriallia needed the Savia. I have no regrets so if I could just give this to-"_

With her eyes closed, the man that held her seemed to lighten up his grip and finally let go of her. She checked on what has happened to him and noticed that a sword has plundered him to die and bathe in his own blood as a broken agglomeration. She went to find the one responsible for the man's death but was dragged on by…

"Athrun!" She called out to him quivering, noticing his sword was drenched in blood. She wanted to ask him what he has done but ad midst the threatening chaos…

"Run…run away as fast as you can…" he said as he tried to use his body to shield her from any attempt. The barbaric men were now surrounding both of them and forecasting no escape. He wield his sword and created an opening for her to escape, he pushed her and hesitantly ran away seeing that she would only be a burden to him.

* * *

><p>###<p>

She escaped as fast as he said it must. The more distance that set her apart from the scene the less she could hear the clashing of swords that have started. She paced until she could no longer hear them. She fears that their number would cause him to lose and be held captive by those savages and this made her feel more responsible to what has happened.

"_He was right after all…I should have just come home immediately"_

_"I'm sorry"_

She decided to return back even if it kills her. If he dies because of her then her dolt endeavor to find a damned plant together that bore the effort to escape from those thieves motivated by fear must also be punished by death as well. She put up with her courage and advances towards where he was when suddenly…

"Ah!" a snapper clasped its metal teeth on one of her ankles, causing her to fall back and let go of the Savia. It made her ankle bleed and taint the earth with its color. She winced in pain. It was unbearable and immense just like what she felt a while ago with her hand. The sun has shone its light and glared at her face causing her to see nothing.

"I knew you it, such an easy prey you are. Just like what she told me" a man she failed to recognize hovered over her vision.

_"It's one of those men. Who is he? I can't see anything…"_

_"Red, his eyes were red, and…and his hair…dark …"_

"It's your lineage, which made us suffer since the very beginning" the man spoke to her and grasps her neck in one of his hands.

_"Huh?"_

_"I can't…I can't b-breathe"_

"It's all of your fault that this Continent has flourished itself and looked down on us like were nothing but parasites, we were left to die because were not the same as you" the grip tightened around her neck and the snapper is still clenching its teeth on her, sinking further. The men may have been from Idola if she thinks about his words. He intends to kill her that's for sure, feeling his fingers creating pressure on and crushing her airways. His anger was contemplated. There was only madness and nothing more fixated on her. She retaliated pushed his hand away and crawled to reach to the Savia she accidentally let go. She pushed herself to stand up but she could no longer do so. The pain and her breathing, everything unendurable. She extended her hand to get the flower but the man began stepping on the metal and this made her cringe in pain even more.

She looked at the man, prepared to face the maker and begged for him to stop when suddenly a sword's edge appeared and passed through the man's body. The man started to scream as blood was gushing out. It all happened in a swift with her, still lying on the ground. But in an instant, Athrun was standing over her. He glanced at her perturb form; inch by inch as he looked at her, he grew more in rage. He went back to dispense his anger on witnessing her with a metal squashing her leg towards the man responsible for her assault. He will kill him; balling his fists, he would definitely finish him off, Cagalli thought to her. If he was here, then those men would have been a bunch of corpses by now, she knows. He carried that stench, of one who had learned to kill and his face shows it. She feared for his victim's life.

"Don't!" she held on to his ankle as he made his move towards the already wounded man and begged him to spare the man's life.

"Please, no more!" she continued to plead. She was so weak when she finally caught his attention. Blood was coming out from her limbs and he couldn't take the bare sight of her in such excruciating pain. He looked back at her unsure of what next to do but could only attend to her, leaving the man to run off.

* * *

><p>###<p>

The coldness of the breeze kissed her cheeks and woke her from her slumber. With her eyes barely being opened, she saw a canvass of the sky and the mingling colors that sunset was bringing, proclaiming the end of the day. The sound of flapping wings can be heard and she felt her legs hanging and yet her body was being held. She concluded that she was riding a Pegasus up in the sky. Slowly, she began to see clearly, there was this scent that was teasing her senses and it contained with it a form with such warmth that made the pain on her ankle more bearable. For once, despite all the hardships, she felt safe. To be held by this person, maybe she could stay like this a little longer.

"I can see you're awake already" that cold voice that she had been hearing since this morning surely became an opener. She then took notice of his arms preventing her from falling in such a height as they were flying in the sky. Oh how she prayed that it wasn't coming from the person she thought it was but…

"Elliot" she looked up straight at his face with her mind still trying to fight the truth that he saved her a while ago despite him being a despicable man that she knew. All of sudden she pushed her body away from him. The warmth no longer lingering. She was just staring.

"Let me down this instant" she ordered him. She knew she was now in debted to him because of what he had done but she just couldn't stand him and much more being held by him. She felt the awkwardness to be seen in her moments of vulnerability and she doesn't want him to be the first person to see.

"What a feisty princess thinking that she could do everything she wants" he answered back with his eyes looking at what's ahead.

"Please just get me down. You may have saved me but-"

"Let me get this straight. I saved you to save my reputation. It would have been a dilemma if they knew the priestess died with me as her escort. Don't you think?"

She began to look at him in an ill-tempered way. Here she was beginning to think that he could bear some respect and goodness in him but he was nothing but arrogant that made himself known as the knight of Neo Verona.

"Oh really, I supposed I need not pay my gratitude to you then. I'm walking myself home. Get me down"

"Are you asking me to push you from this height?" she responded and made it clear that she wants to be away from him but he just returned it to her as it is. Sarcasm

"Seeing that you have been rude these past few minutes to me, I don't see why incapable of doing that" she tried to fight his words back.

"I doubt that you'd survive" he grinned at her. Making it discernible that he won from their banter and she should just keep quiet, as a consequence of losing.

"At this height you'd definitely end that immortality of yours. But unless you're capable of praying to Haumea to grant you this wings same as a Pegasus, feel free to ask me to do the honor of pushing you anytime" he was increasing the distance of his victory against hers.

"I came out of my way, to save you without even finishing the breakfast that your servants have earnestly prepared. It may not look like it but I have certain affairs to look forward to her in Orb and missed it all because a certain woman important to this country have not been following the norms of being a priestess. You ran into a group of bandits and I killed them all for you sake. So stop being ungrateful, sit back and keep quiet"

Everything he had uttered was a reprimand that made every attempt to reply to him, collapse. He had been the same arrogant knight she fought with during dinner but at a certain degree, she knew he was right. She may have been a nuisance to everybody back in the castle and she ought to be repentant for that.

The pure white Pegasus continued to flap its wings against the gushing cool winds. Aboard the flying creature was a priestess now conscience-stricken on what she did. She got scolded by the knight supporting her with his arms. And she found herself unable to speak anymore from the guilt that she came to realize.

"Why can't you just become the child I once knew" she mumbled to herself without knowledge that he heard her.

"The same goes for you" he declared. He found both of them having the same wish. To go back in those times when they were still together and no boundaries were built in between. When things were just as simple as going for an afternoon game and there were no such things as a fiancée and a continent to pray for.

"What?" she heard him speak and raised her head to him but failed to interpret what he meant.

"It's nothing" he dismissed the topic without even looking back at her. Often, when sleep fails to save him from the pain of being awake, he would often think what would have happened if Amelia hadn't killed herself. They would have been together; she would have always looked at him and only him. She would not have lived forever but certainly, he was that sure, she could have been happier. With him.

But prayers and wishes, his wishes, remained futile and unheard. Because it was the Goddess that betrayed him. And he has no choice, but to resort to his ways.

"I noticed you're silence. I wonder what caused you to be that way" he began to talk once again. Because he noticed it, and he knows he was the one causing her to be upset. How fate can be so playful at times, when he just managed to save her and yet, he was also the one hurting her now.

The quietness led her eyes to notice everything on her surroundings. She may have had a lot of trips outside the castle gates but, this was the first time she rode a Pegasus over the clouds. She scanned the form of the flying horse and was amazed on how majestic it can be. It was white, unique and only few of its kind. The ash gray ones being used by the castle guards were also admirable and also, Gattaca's black horses were great but a lone white horse flapping its wings is apparently exceptional. She began to caress its fur and found little happiness in doing so.

"_I remember, Gattaca's horses were also one of a kind. They were all black without a tinge of any color, it was like the night and I haven't seen anything like it, before. I wonder where…"_

"Uhmm…tell me…have you seen black horses before?" she looked back at him, somehow anxious if he was going to properly answer her or not.

"Black horses? They are the ones being used by generals in the past" he answered her with the same coldness and gallance that she had irked her but nonetheless, he still replied.

"Why? Where have you encountered such?" she heard him ask with a slight curiosity

"I met an old man, he had two of them and they were really pretty. But he's a merchant and not of the military" explained the priestess.

"He may have bought them from another town. After all, he was a merchant. And black horses are no longer used today. Since the famed General Vesalius on Arc Aile went missing, a few years back. He had a penchant for raising those horses but when he vanished so did those species"

"I see…"

"And how have you possessed this fellow right here?" she inquired pointing at the aegis, still rubbing her palms at the softness of its fur.

"I had it since before my mother died"

Lenore Zala, the queen of Arc Aile that died from an unknown illness years back. When she was a child, she remembered his mother would always give a treat whenever she visits them in Orb. She had a beautiful, tranquil and always calming. Her hands were gentle and soft and she was very kind and smart. She died before she could even be a priestess and didn't even have the chance to see her grave. The past was rushing back at her and those that came, were never the pleasant ones. Suddenly,

His declaration made her regret even asking him about how such a fine horse got into his hands. If she had only known that it would cause him to think back those sad memories, she wouldn't have inquired about it.

"…When I didn't think back then that I would be alone…Aegis was the only one who was there for me"

"But you weren't alone back then…"

"_I was with you…"_

She wanted to reason out to him. Make him remember that he was not alone and she was there with him. She was his friend and most of her happiest memories were with him. But all at once, Cagalli hesitated. She felt the regret if those words would come out of her mouth and it manages to reach him. She doesn't know why but since she met him again, his eyes would always reflect that emotion. That feeling that she was guilty for something and he was suffering for it. She ceased to talk when she saw him looking at her.

"Did you know the story about white horses?" his introduction deviated her from thinking what to say to him next. He shifted the topic with a smile on his face that she never knew he had and she couldn't help but stare at it as if it would disappear any moment

"Huh, what story?" it flicked her interest a bit.

"There was a God that fell in love with a mortal woman. For them to meet he gave her a white horse that possessed its wings to help in their tryst…some say, the woman also fell in love with the God and every day she would ride the flying horse and meet him up in the sky. No one knew it for the horse had the same color as the clouds…"

"But one day, there was a jealous goddess whose love had remained unrequited who knew about the two of them. Her anger transpired her to pretend to call the mortal up in the sky. The woman went up thinking that it was her beloved but when she finally reached up, the goddess turned the enormous white clouds into clouds of storm and she dies in the end."

"The mortal thought the god was the one who killed her. While the God thought that the mortal woman already left her. Although some says, he still gathers up the clouds in the sky as a calling for her. Waiting."

"How sad…they should have been together…" she started to become upset once more.

"Don't be so upset about it…"

"How can I not be, when the Goddess killed her" she reasoned out with a grimace on her face.

"They were wrong to begin with, he's a God and she's a mortal. That's forbidden. I supposed you already learned that." It may not be his intention but his statement made her think what a metaphor that story was to what she currently is. A god falling in love with a mortal, a priestess falling in love with a single man. She needs to fall for no one, because both of them might end up with the same tragedy.

"You wouldn't fall in love with a knight, are you?" all of a sudden he looked at her with a smirk on his face and ridiculed her.

"O-Of course not! Just like you… how you wouldn't fall for a priestess" How can he read what she was thinking? Of course she wouldn't she's a priestess after all.

"Oh well, maybe someday I'd try asking you again but you would find yourself answering a different one…" she saw him smile that day without even realizing what he meant by his words. Today, might have been a bad day for the both of them, with her dragging him along but, for her this day made her remember that happiness that she thought she would no longer feel. It was that same feeling when they use to be together. But bit by bit, it pains her to feel that she wanted to see him smile more and go back to those times when she was still a child.

"What are you sayi-"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Even though the story was on a myth, the Goddess' name was _Haumea"_

_Her happiness came and went by just like the winds. They reached the ground and soon…_

_The journey came to its end._

* * *

><p><em>###<em>

"Lacus!" her father had suddenly caught her attention.

The kingdom had been flustered since this morning due to her sister's disappearance. Her mother was nowhere to be found and she found herself worn out from hearing those gossips that the maids were sharing in thought that she wouldn't hear them. She was waiting since the kingdom got word. And now, the sun was beginning to set with the castle guards assembled back to the castle. They failed on their quest of returning her sister, her own Fiancé, suddenly drifting off to somewhere without further notice and she just stood there waiting, and this made her frustrated.

"It's going to get dark soon, let's head inside" her father told her as he had noticed her waiting in the terrace and looking out in the horizon.

"I'll be fine, Father, I'm waiting for Freedert and Elliot." She replied with a smile to console her father about worrying about her.

"Let's just hope Elliot has found your sister. Peculiar isn't it? How he had extended a hand in helping to find Freedert" her father has always been an optimist. He always looked at the better perspective of everything. But when he spoke of Elliot and his action her thoughts got diverted into something else.

"Father..." she trailed

"Hmm…"

"Mother's first fiancé …was your older brother, isn't' it? Her question was about something that rose up deep inside her. It was an inquiry that sounded so simple but yet to prod on what was hidden in the past.

"Yes, as much as I would hate to recognize that he's my brother, it's true" came the reply with the absence of its usual candidness

"Does mother love him?" she asked another

"Emotions are entitled to oneself, your mother's feelings for him is something I do not know of. Maybe she does or not"

"Is that so…" every question mirrors her very thoughts… This discussion carries with it a mystery, those that were hidden and were about resurface.

"Then why do you stay?" with such sorrowful voice she asked her father who seem to have the answer she seeks more than anyone else

"Because, I love her" she heard her father proclaim refusing to face his daughter. The feeling of being unloved would hurt the most but being unsure of what the person you love feels about you, being forever in the dark where everything becomes hidden for the truth may become too painful to be accepted. That is what both of them are sinking into.

_"When father was given the chance to see the truth, he blinded himself to be a fool forever"_

_"What is real suffering anyway; to know about the truth or forever turn your back on it and bathe in that false happiness?"_

"If you love her, won't you fight for it?" she was begging for answer, because she may found herself in the same circumstance as her father was years ago. She may have been suspicious of her own Fiancé's emotions for her, but it pains her more to see him prove it. More and more she grew more anxious. But every time her mistrust and dubiosity starts to become apparent, she would suppress all of them because she trusts him and because he means the whole world to her

When she was disinherited as the priestess and everyone turned to look at her younger sister and bow down to her, she was left alone. The dream of having a lot of people become closer to her, with her title finally stripped off had turned into a nightmare. No one paid attention to her. Almost everyone took a liking to her sister, the people wanted Cagalli but when he came, he was the one, the only one who showed care for her. He would bring her flowers, and tell her that he cherishes her so much. She fell in love with him in a single breath and she was willing to fight for his love no matter what. Deep inside she was struggling, but her father's answer would create the storm in her heart…

"What's there to fight for, when your supposed enemy already won before you could declare dissension?"

The last statement carried with itself a revelation. After his answer, her father became less cheerful and established such serious demeanor. He was also thinking, Lacus thought. Thinking about himself, his wife via and Brother Malchio. How anger doesn't stop eating up its prey and how it never dies in the passing of years.

"Your Highness!" came Halca's voice, catching the attention of the two royalties. She wanted to order her hand maiden not to disrupt them in their contention for she wanted to ask her father about those interweaving speculation until Halca told them the news.

"The High priestess and the Wielder, is back"

Without further explanation, both of them rushed to where her sister and fiancé was leaving the hand maiden with her insidious exterior unknown to them.

* * *

><p>###<p>

The wielder's Pegasus, known as the Aegis had successfully arrived within the castle grounds. The winged animal carried both the prince and the priestess with it and their travel, up the skies of Neo Verona, had been safe yet awkward. The bleeding on her limbs had merely stopped; the cloth that he had tied around it had colored from white to a damp crimson. The pain was still insistent to be felt and cause her to wince even when she does not move.

Landing from the height of his horse would be a struggle. She tried looking down and she knew for sure that aching sensation would definitely comeback as her feet kisses the ground.

_"On the count of three…"_

_"One…_

_"Two…"_

_"Th-…Huh?"_

He pulled her down his horse and carried her in his arms without even asking her opinion about being hauled in front of a waiting crowd. She shrieked and her eyes were in deep awe on what he had done, lacking the time to think on what was happening, wanting to scold him, the urge to hit his face, suddenly brewing on her mind. But his eyes were steady, his face reflected that seriousness she could back down from and even the crowd of servants that welcomed them, seemed to have no malice about his movements towards the priestess. He was only concerned they thought.

"Please do not retaliate anymore; I cannot afford to cause you to fall, the mere sight of you bleeding is enough for the day"

_"How could you even say your concern when you weren't even facing me…?"_

"You're highness, you're bleeding"

"Call the Doctor Immediately!"

"Oh Haumea, where did you wander to, your highness."

One by one, the servants started to encircle her cradled form. She looked at them and they all bear that same sad, worried faces and she felt guilty about it. It was her fault. She had caused them these emotions. She was a priestess, meant to be worthy of honor and yet, she became a burden to everyone. Soon, her face became a picture of liability, feeling nothing more but shame on committing to her whims without even taking into consideration how these people had been concerned of her. She noticed him looking down and staring at her with the same cold features.

"I'm sor-"

"Freedert, where have you been?"

"Father!"

"Where did these gashes came from? My goodness Freedert, who had caused these?"

Her father rushed to her side when he knew of their coming. They were still just past the gates but her father was already enraged when he caught sight of her. Clearly, she gave him another reason to be mad at her by committing the same offense of escaping and going to places she was not even allowed to. But this time, with bruises, which made her father be put to a state of acrimony.

"Who did this?"

"Where have you been going to?"

"Father, allow me to explain…I-"she tried to calm her father but it didn't do.

"What is there to speak of, or even utter? When these bloody wounds speak for themselves!"

_"I can't tell him that I went to Amelia's Crypt. He wouldn't believe me. Father would never allow me to wander alone anymore, much more; he might even order the guards not to take their sight of me. I don't want that! I don't want this…my freedom being taken away. But I can't lie, my vows, they're…"_

"My king, if I may intrude…" the voice nearest to her ears came out and afflicted her fears.

Suddenly his cold voice interrupted the air of anger rushing through her father. The rage that she has seen caused her to forget her current circumstance. She was still in his arms, being held securely while her body involuntary curves to fit his broad chest.

All eyes were on him, for his bravery. For it would surely take a lot of courage to step up in front of an angered king such as Kalos.

"The High priestess, did wander around without informing her servants…"

"…and you have every right to punish her"

"What?" she was again in awe about what had just uttered.

She began to wiggle and cause thrashing movements, after he said those words. She could not care anymore if she falls and another pain might break her, as long as she can get away from him. For a moment, she thought he was genuinely concerned for her and was about to save her but…

"_Indeed, he truly was a self-centered imbecile, after all"_

"I'm listening" the king declared fixing his robe and giving a light cough. Her movements went to a halt in disbelief because his father's rage was calmed by this one emerald eyed man who wishes to put her into mortification. She had no choice but resign to what awaits her, for her fate was now in his hands. The king had strong faith in him but without his knowledge, he may have been using it to his advantage.

"As I was saying, her punishment rests in your hands but…"

"Her wounds were no one's responsibility." He stated with such courage as if he held the truth in his hands and no one else's.

"What did happen then?" her father inquired who had seemingly became a underling to the truth that the knight proclaims.

"She fell…" he answered back

"You fell…?" her father faced her and asked

_"I did?"_

"There was an undiscovered cliff just beside the town and I found her there" he silenced everyone with his revelation. The king had changed from mad to worry as he was made knowledgeable about the fact that his daughter fell from such a height. She felt a little bit thankful for him but she couldn't take away the thought that he forged the truth and fooled everyone although, it may have been for her sake. Is it?

"Is that True Freedert?" She remained to cling on his arms, steady and unmoving until her father asked her for affirmation

_"I can't lie. This is against what I have vowed for. To protect the truth."_

"Father…I-"he made it easier for her despite the lies just so she could escape her father's punishment. Indeed she had been grateful for him redeeming her but she just couldn't continue and affirm to stories that weren't even true. She could just tell the truth but it would then prove his dishonesty and her being ungrateful for what he did. For a moment it felt like choosing between two roads that both had dead ends.

"Father I'm sorry but-"

"Freedert!" she saw her sister run towards her, with the same sad face that the people around her had manifested. She was followed by Halca, who seem to care more about Lacus sprinting in the hallways than her current condition. She was the one who told her about the Savia but Cagalli wanted to believe than she meant no harm to happen to the priestess when she told her that story.

_The people of Idola, harbors a great amount of unresolved anger within them. They are angry at the Goddess, angry at the people of the Sky continent, angry at their own brethren and even their own children. That's why; Savia's grow vast on their graves. It may even turn a cemetery into a bloody garden._

To doubt such goodwill is a sin. That's what she wanted to believe. So she remained silent about what really happened and never told about anyone that Halca was the one who encouraged her to go on a journey. She refused to deem that the handmaiden wanted her to encounter a tragic death and she let the idea of Halca not being able to foresee that those hardships would happen to her mingle on her mind... She was trying to save her despite the brewing suspicions that her subconscious was telling her.

"Lacus, you must not worry anymore. I'm here now" she tried to secure her sister not to worry anymore. She gave out her best smile ad midst the aching injuries and she saw that her father no longer sought for her affirmation anymore.

"I'll go call the doctor" when you have been nothing but worried since this morning, and you kept on waiting like there's no tomorrow for a lover who didn't even listen to your opinion and you saw him arrive with your sister in his arms, what must be the perfect reaction? How do you conceal the jealousy that is definitely uncalled for to what was already happening? The sight of her sister being carried in his arms was something that she cannot stand. If the one he had in arms was a stranger, she might have sentence her on the guillotine or just killed her herself. But she could have done none of it, because it was Freedert, a priestess, one that does not marry and is not allowed to love a single mortal.

"No need" her fiancé, uncaring to what her next words would be, interjected and refused the offer she had made.

"But Elliot my sister is bleeding profusely; we can't just leave her like that" she exclaimed after hearing the absurdity that he spoke of.

"Order Halca, and send some hot water and a few bandages to the priestess' quarters. I'll take her to her room" he seemed not to care about anything she said. The woman he was carrying was now bleeding, his fiancée was choosing whether to show jealousy or worry and he was marking his words final. And despite both princesses retaliating, he treads the hallways past the crowd.

_"To doubt is to sin. No matter how trivial it is. I must not doubt my sister. They had been friends in the past but it ended the moment she became who I must have been and he accepted the truth. But did he? Further and further, my heart becomes suspicious and I fear the day that all would reveal itself without me doing any action. I must return to Arc Aile. With him. I'm sorry; I may have been under a delusion that you want to be with my sister. I may be the one making a mistake, but I will not stand as a fool when everything was happening right before my eyes. As I watch what is mine slowly being taken away"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>###<strong>_

**Read and Review**

Thank you so much for waiting.!

I have to say, I'm really sorry for the huge delay

I have to say, shifting back to writing this fic while doing

**After my happy ending...**sure is hard

for certain reasons that the characters takes a 180 degree turn

from realistic to fantasy...hahah please do support my fics and i'll be writing another one

so watch out for that..THANK YOU..


	10. The immortal sacrifice

I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was).

It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist.

I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all

Note:

I'm so sorry. For the late updates

I've been so busy with a lot of school stuff lately

Thanks for the reviews and pls. do continue coz they motivate me a lot

So that's it enjoy reading: D

* * *

><p>"Your highness, you shouldn't really do this", the priestess stated in every bit of insistence that she could muster as the man kneeling in front of her, who seem deaf and uncaring, continued on what he had been doing for the some time now. Halca had brought what Elliot had ordered, bandages, a basin of warm water and was bound to start on her duties but what the young knight did next was all very surprising.<p>

"Sir, I told you already, please this is-"

"Be still!" she heard him order her as he held and washed her bleeding foot ignoring her plea. She was already begging him now. Not to do something as awkward as washing another person's foot. For it was not his duty and so unlikely of how the people knew him as. It was just all unappealing to her, especially if their reunion wasn't even a very fine one to consider.

"My lord!" she begs once more as he continues to brush his palms against the skin of her foot. Despite, her pleads and even Halca's, he still wouldn't budge and ignored everything that she has to say. And at that very moment, when she came to realize that her voice was no match for his ego, she surrendered without him having to say another word, and she found how everything ended with her engulfing every bit of awkwardness that this moment has to bring for the both of them. And without anything to find amusement on she found her eyes following the knight's every move.

Without her voice, the room was filled with nothing but silence. She noticed how his palms would create a disturbance on the calm waters from the basin and its weak yet persevering attempt to let it reach the soles of her foot. And he would do it with such likeness, without even a sign of halting at the moment. His eyes were staring, focused at her bleeding soles. Somehow, she found jealousy at what he had been doing. There was an unknown feeling to wish that her eyes could also share the same attention his emerald orbs were giving at her feet. Every time his palms and her skin would make contact the warmth he brings had that calming effect that remains until his palms would make contact once again. At a certain moment she got confused, whether the warmth came from the water or from him. There was a smile that came unnoticed and she was too late to realize that it came from her lips.

"Have you grown tired of retaliating, that you suddenly decided to torture me by finding amusement of what I am doing?" his words struck her, suddenly making her smile turn into a grimace. So he noticed what she was doing after all, staring at him that is. Her cheeks tinted a shade of red as she realized what she has been doing and how uncanny it was to be done in front of the person you're supposed to loath so much.

"I-I was just looking, there's nothing to it. Please don't misunderstand" It was now his turn to smile when she started to coil and deny. His smile was something new to her, one that seemed to be stranger for the past fifteen years that they have not seen each other. In the end it was something to irk her, for she knew that it was sign of defeat from a new born banter he seemed to create amidst the pain he knew she felt. But seeing his smile seemed like a reward for her. it showed itself to her, making her hope that nothing had changed between them, That he was still capable of being who he was back then in front of her. Maybe they were no longer those children, but maybe, just maybe they could be better than being told as enemies.

"I'm sorry" her words struck his motions to a pause.

"What for?" Without even looking at her, he asked in the same old seriousness he bears and resumed his previous actions

"For being like this"

"For being a priestess?" his reply came so fast, and she was all too surprised to hear him speak of it.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry for acting so childish, for being rude to you back there"

"I came to realize how I should reflect towards my actions. The young Lord, came out of his way to rescue such an odd priestess and my anger towards you got in the way" she tried her best to hold her words and make them remain on her mind. But when she opened her mouth everything she held came rushing out of her lips. Really, there was so much embarrassment on the humility that she has been showing right now. And to even show it to a person such as Elliot would certainly increase the awkwardness that has been raising itself since they were alone on her room.

"Childish and rude. I don't think you should apologize for that my lady". He was just responding for everything she has to say. Their eyes never met for he never raised his head but his soft voice all came as an assurance that he was speaking to her not as a debate or an argument but as a normal conversation shared between people, between friends.

"And may I ask the knight's reason for this?" she was all too curious to know more of his reply

"You've been like that way back from when we first met." He replied, as he raised his head to face her carrying that glee in his eyes and with so much confidence. Their past was never gone. He was able to carve it in his very mind. Imprint it to his very soul. He knew the vulnerability of revealing to her that he remembered her, but he has to tell her, So that the past would come back and shatter the very resilience that restrains her from him. It may have been painful or it may have meant nothing to her but she has to educe it.

"You don't follow the rules, you easily get mad whenever you lose to me in every feasible game that you yourself thought of and you even dare blame me for being taller than you are. You may have aged and people may now call you as the priestess, but it must be taken for a fact that you're still a child." She did those things when they were still children. He remembered the pieces that she wasn't able to recall. Fate made her forget those tiny memoirs of who she is and his voice was starting to wake her up. She was supposed to be mad at how rude his reply was. To describe a priestess like some child and to mock her of immaturity was something no one would even dare. But she saw nothing of those, especially when she knew the meaning behind his smile. Right in front of her very eyes, was a proof of that part that hid itself under the title of a priestess. She was a child that turned into a lady yet still carrying the immaturity no one ever knew but him.

"I was not! "She challenged his words with such playful tease that children used to say. Making her smile grow more and more while his remain imprinted on his lips. She denies everything she was aware was true. For some time, she felt the lightness of conversing with him., Because he might have made her feel it so.

"Oh really, then pray tell me what was the first thing you did when I was able to outrun you in a race during that afternoon in Bartos?" He accepted the challenge and the river of memories have started to flow unbeknownst to the both of them. Rushing at full pace, destroying that barrier that made them strangers of the present time.

"Well, They made me wear a skirt back then, how am I supposed to win in a game where the lower limbs are to be considered?" she defended without losing the child-like tone she never knew she still had. And in which he was all too happy to hear from her.

"You were the one who thought of that game" he declared revealing how she couldn't win in a game of wits with him with a laughter that could light up the whole room despite the darkness brought by the curtains. Although she already realized that all aces are up on his side, the pride of the priestess especially in front of her childhood playmate would never bend to his every mockery. And with her last attempt to keep her childish pride intact; her reply came and established another challenge.

"If I were wearing pants or even a pair of loose trousers, I could easily win against you anytime"

Another statement musters up another laugh from the other. They were no strangers. They knew each other and that was the only sure thing despite the stories they declare and refute against each other. She was happy for something she doesn't know. For the time being she would not admit to it and neither would she search the reason for it. The present was all that's important but unknown to her, the present was the one that killed every humanity left from the person in front of her. She was happy and yet she doesn't know anything because he was also laughing. She may have known that laugh but the rest was left for her to ignore, for now.

"Haha…I'm not sure if you'd finally gain victor. But seeing a priestess get all giddy and run around the town wearing a man's apparel would surely be a sight to see"

* * *

><p>###<p>

She could hear their laughter. Everything could be felt and it was all too scorching painful for her. Hearing that laughter that is entangled with another familiar chuckle blinds her of all rational thoughts. She doesn't want to declare it, she will never admit to it. She loved the both of them, her sister and her lover. But the things that were brewing in her mind whenever their distance decrease by an inch would surely cause the death of her.

She was left to be stared at back there at the entrance hall. Her fiancé arrived carrying her wounded sister and was ignored by her own lover. Her pride trampled all over the place. For she could not do anything against Elliot's will. She was his prisoner from her very heart and soul, she offers everything to him. And yet he held them like some other gem he already had. She fell in love and her mind persisted on the thought that she was loved back. But the reality was too much for her, all her defenses, the imagery that she creates to relieve her sanity of any disturbance brought by jealousy would crack bit by bit whenever his eyes look away to glance up those amber ones that her sister had.

She hated seeing them together, she loathes to see them conversing, arguing and even accidentally looking at each other. That was the only truth, and the only thing she conceals under the depths of her emotions. Her sister was not to blame and neither was Elliot. It was just her, and her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way a priestess could fall in love isn't it? For she is no longer human and her heart was not hers to hold anymore.

Nearer and nearer she comes closer to that room. The laughter was getting louder, their conversation becoming clearer to cause the emotions stir inside her. From a door left ajar she could hear them. Her body acted on impulse, causing her to silence her breathing, pause the steps she was creating in order not to reveal herself. She was just listening, awaiting for the right moment, carrying the fear that she might discover that unknown threat that her heart tells her so when she finally looks at the both of them.

* * *

><p>###<p>

"_Hahaha, and there was also the time when your father was so enraged that you slipped in a pool of mud and we went home looking a mess!" _

"_And how great of you not to help me back there"_

"_I tried, didn't I?"_

"_You were laughing like a dolt back then"_

She stood there, waiting for her chance. She knew the both of them but it seemed she was a stranger they never knew. And at last, she was once again alone. It doesn't matter if she sees their faces or not for it would only magnify that vexing emotion inside her. She loved her sister, and it was a truth that she could vouch her whole life to. She wanted to, she begs her own heart to love her very own sister the way she loved her when they were still children. The past has been more beautiful now that she tends to look back. Her innocence and the love that she felt was untainted and never questioning. But now, now that everything has changed. That she was no longer destined to be the priestess and she has concluded to accept her fate with a man that would cherish her, why it is that peace couldn't even sympathize and calm her rumbling emotions.

"_I told you didn't I, it wasn't my fault. You were rushing me…"_

"_Don't even jest about it, we both knew you were asking for a race"_

"_Haha…I was not!" _

How could he, how could he even remember those memoirs of being with her. They talk about it as if it was never gone in their mind. They were friends back then, and that is all there is. They were supposed to be strangers by now. The casualty he was in was supposed to make him forget about everything about her sister. It was Lacus, not Cagalli. And he accepted it, she believed he already did. They were still talking and it was that painful to hear the both of them.

"_You could stop now your highness"_

"_It doesn't really fit to be called as such, especially when there's just the two us"_

"_It's only rightful-"_

"_It's Athrun."_

"Athrun" and at last the stranger cannot bear to fulfill her silent role anymore.

* * *

><p><em>###<em>

There was silence and their laughter suddenly fading. He heard his name but not from the rightful voice that he was waiting for. It came from her sister. It was lacus, not Cagalli. Both were startled upon her arrival, not even a single knock was heard before her coming. Maybe she was too indulged in reminiscing that both of them failed to notice but every thought to show guilt for it was too late now that her sister already appeared before them.

"Lacus" she called for her as she remained standing at the doorstep. She was asking for her to come inside but she was motionless and just stared at the both of them. For once, Cagalli felt she did something wrong to her sister. Her face showed it but the Priestess was uncertain about the reason for it. Was she also upset about her escaping, or was it something more. She never knew what was it that made the atmosphere change when it was not even supposed to. She wanted to say another word but…

"Your sister's fine now" she saw how Elliot smile vanished as he stood to face his fiancée. Once again he became how he used to be, Appalled and pensive. The water had been calm in the absence of his motions. Cagalli felt that fine line of threat being formed among the three of them. One more wrong move, a single word could cause something she would hate to see. And so, she no longer desired to intercede.

"Why ascend and halt from what you have been currently doing, did I cause any disturbance?" Her sister asks and the slight insult was never missed by the azure knight. She watched as he gulped that invisible load in his mouth. Staring, she watched as the two individuals in front of her look at each other, cautiously, with her older sister gaining lead. There was a message that she failed to understand and now, she was left to wait until she gains full comprehension of what was going on.

"Lacus, that's not true you're not-" she tried her best to present herself and avoid an argument that was slightly presenting itself. She shadows her true emotions with a smile but the three of them knew how unnatural it might have felt for her. She tried to create a calm and ordinary bearing but Elliot was not someone who'll chase her lead of pretend.

"Yes, you do" her eyes opened as wide as they could have been upon hearing his interjection.

"On what propriety, would you be arriving here?" he said as he was trying to return her sarcasm.

"I wanted to see you" she replied to him as she became more and more upset in front of Freedert's eyes.

"Me? You went on your wounded sister's quarters, just to see me?" he questioned that remark of selfishness she just managed to utter in front of her younger sister. For indeed it was true. He pretended to repeat what she has just said but Lacus completely understood what he was insinuating. Both of them saw through it and yet, Cagalli was the one who didn't mind.

"I don't care what you think of" she remained her stature as she spoke.

"Do you even know what I'm thinking of?" but he only interjected in her words. And for her, it was an insult in which she was all too surprised to hear from him. For situations like these does not occur when they were in Arc Aile. It never did.

"Don't insult me" she replied to him ordering him to stop his remarks with each word in emphasis.

"I'm not" he replied unshaken by her anger. He has always been this way, Cagalli thought to herself as she witnessed the both of them. It doesn't matter what reasoning a person has against him, for he would always stand up gaining victor in the end. He was a smart man, Cagalli realized, he was that witty that she saw the mystery in him and she ought to be cautious whenever he's around. For this was not child's play anymore. He turned out to be a man that must not be disputed and no one should block his way. And even her sister, couldn't do anything about it.

Finally, realizing how she could not win against his reasoning, she glanced at the sudden movement that caught her vision behind Elliot. Her sister's bleeding foot remained submerged in a basin with warm water while he still held the cloth which she believed he used to wipe the blood off the priestess' foot. How proud he was to still hold on such a small piece of cloth, was he even planning on continuing what he had been doing after she gets out? The wounds of her sister might have been worse than what she thought but he wound her as well, right now at his very words.

"This isn't your job-"she pointed out what she saw he had been doing in the room

"Then I'll make it mine" he cleared.

"Let the maids do it" she ordered him, begging that he would atleast ensue on her word.

"Is that an order?"

"Athrun!" the sight of them bantering is something a younger sister could not take anymore. All throughout their conversation, she never understood anything, even the reason why their argument started. All she knew was, her role played a part on all of these and the guilt of seeing them was too much for her to handle. She had enough seeing nothing but arguments and fights for today. But what she didn't realize is that the very word the she spoke wound ignite that anger in Lacus' heart.

"It's Elliot" Lacus pointed out to her sister without even looking at her. She realized what she did and that strange feeling of having spoken that name in such a long time. And yet, it was all too disrespectful to be told. She calmed her voice before calling out again.

"My Lord, I appreciate the good deed of –of saving me. And I…am well now. You could go back to your tasks which I interrupted. And I do believe my sister needs you. Please feel free to go whenever you need to." He hated her for saying his name and pulling back her words. The walls around started to pile up once again and she now, addresses him as the stranger he has been. How awful it was to feel that the person you wish to embrace feels fine with the thought of you going away. The more he wishes to stay beside her and bide the time, the more that she's in pain. He looked at her and saw the guilt of having his real name spoken. He doesn't want to go. Not yet. When she finally showed proof of how human she could be and how he wished to converse more with her. But the situation was eating her up. Bit by bit she weakens from it.

"You can go now. My sister needs you. Please" she never dared look at him while his eyes remained attached to her sitting form. She would somehow look back at him, but as she confirms for herself that his eyes were still on hers, she would then look away. And her current expression finally made him concede to go.

"Is that the truth?" he spoke to her with such softness in his voice that made her look up at him. For whatever reason it was, she wanted to see the expression he was carrying upon saying those words.

"Y-yes, I'll ask for one of the handmaids if I need anything, you should go, if you really must" she assured him.

She was not fine. And the three of them knew that as clear the waters that flow in Neo-Verona and there's nothing that means more to him than her. She was still bleeding yet she has to do something to stop what was currently occurring on her very room. Lacus watched as the man in front of her finally let go of the cloth with so much unwillingness. As if he was forced to do so. Eyeing his movements, he turned around nearing to her side farther from her sister. Every step he made was a sign of victor for the songstress not until…

"Uhm…I-"she heard her younger sister's voice reach him and she watched as he suddenly looked back. The moment he hears her speak, his façade changes and his movement pause to await her speak. She never saw that of him. He might have smiled in front of her but it was different compared to what her sister got and saw in him. His movements stopped he waited for her words.

"Thank you" her words meant everything for him, making him completely forget the stature they both bear. The sight her trying to stand up and pay gratitude to what he had done, forced a smile on his face, which he could never hide now that she has given him a reason to. It doesn't matter if her sister becomes more jealous or angry, for the only thing that mattered was her words.

"What for?" he asked as if trying to clear what she had been paying her gratitude for. He knew it so well but he just wanted to speak to her. Just a little bit more of everything, her time and even her attention. He was a selfish man because he wanted what the world owns.

"For…For the sky ride with the Pegasus" she spoke and suddenly his familiar smile appeared to fade ones again. He told her how he would be glad to accompany her once again when the time comes. Turning back, walking pass where her sister stood and he was finally gone and both of her eyes could do nothing but witness the smile all over his face.

* * *

><p>###<p>

"How's your wound?" her sister asked as she finally nears to her side, imitating what Elliot did awhile ago. She knelt and eyed her foot.

"The wounds heal by themselves, you shouldn't really worry about it" she assured her sister, for she had known that a long time immortal such as a priestess could have her wound healed without even a single treatment being done. Her life is a spell that cannot be broken by death or even the slightest bruise. She was meant to live a life that was unharmed and without pain. When everyone dies, she lives to see them perish.

"The vantage of being priestess isn't it?" the pain was increasing, her fingers press firmly on her wounded ankle. She watched as her sister eyed her foot with an emotion she never saw from her. She saw the difference on how she held her foot compared to what Elliot did. She felt in front of her and seeing her actions. Her tone remained unchanged but the very persona in front of her created a threat to her heart. She retreated her foot from her sister's fingers and she suddenly let go.

"I'm sorry" it was the only thing that the songstress could utter as she realized what she just did.

"What for?" Freedert asked as she felt her body become cautious of the person in front of her. She eyed her older sister, feeling the fear surge into her every vein.

"Nothing, it's just that I was worried for your safety" she replied with a smile towards Freedert

"Oh is that so," Cagalli spoke as she tries to bury her every word in her mind. She saw her sister motion to sit beside her. suddenly, her mood came to a change. A smile already painted on her older sister's lips and she showed a different face, one that is more familiar to her than what she had when she her with Elliot.

"Oh my dear sister, even castle guards couldn't control your every whim to go outside. Such playfulness"

May I know the reason as to why you left the castle gates without orders this time?" she asked with a playful grin on her face, almost like what a sister could ask, making her forget that awful façade that registered on her face a while ago. The mood became lighter, speaking became easier.

"I wanted to find a flower" she declared with a sigh of retreat that Lacus didn't fail to notice.

"A flower? What for?" an inquiry to answer her back

"A flower that could cure Mirialllia, she's very important friend to me and I was afraid that she might not regain her strength so I decided to find the Savia" she narrated

"A Savia, well, were you able to find it then?"

"Regrettably, Rogues came and took it from me even if it took both of my palms to bleed just to obtain it and if Elliot didn't come to save me, I would have been killed by one of them by now" her voice weakens to every word. Lacus was taken aback as she tells her how they managed to return barely safe to the castle. She worries for her and it became that undeniable whenever she sees her wounded and with such lamentable expression.

"A flower is no match for the worth you have as the priestess of this continent. I would have dreaded that flower if it cost my sister's life, your life just so you could get It." She felt her sister's palm rest over hers. The regret of not being able to obtain such flower weakens her every single time she thinks of it. Somehow, she was glad to her hear sister say those words. To feel the concern coming from Lacus was able to lighten up the guilt. She blinded herself and chose to forget what had transpired earlier. She chose to believe that the person appearing before her was her real sister and not the one who chose to stand by the doorway. She concluded the sincerity that she didn't even see in Lacus' eyes and pretended that she could sense it. She would never doubt her sister and she would not do anything to hurt her neither to betray her. For this is the truth between blood bounds, they must trust each other and that si what she would do, for they are sisters and that is reason enough.

"Miriallia would be fine, give her a few more days. You should rest as well" she lifted herself, walking farther away from Cagalli. Cagalli realized that she was about to depart and end their conversation. She never looked back at her. But as he movements came to a pause, there came those words, that foretold a storm was about to come.

"Cagalli, I love Elliot as much as he loves me"

"Lacus, why speak of something I'm already knowledgeable of? You are his to marry in the future. It's only proper that love must exist between the both of you" she said in wonder of why would her sister came to speak of such to her.

There was only sincerity in her words, no schemes and nothing more but it only filled the room with silence once again. It took a long time before the older came up with a reply. Her sister's words were proof enough that she should not to anything to betray Lacus. But every word she said felt like sarcasm. Love, In her mind it exists but in reality in never did. She would hate to come up with that conclusion and she would dread it even more if she knew that Cagalli was the reason for it, for it has always been her, who took it all away from her. But for one last time, she would not let go of him, whether her sister felt something for him or not.

"Lacus, Is there something wrong?"

"…"

"Nothing, I just wish that I could marry him in front of my loving sister. That's all"

"You would see us through it. Won't you, _Cagalli_?"

"Of course!" she could sense the regret of what she just said. There was something within her that told her not to agree with her sister. But she loved Lacus, and she would do anything for her. She would be happy to see her get married and live peacefully with a man that loves her. She believes that Elliot could be the right men for her sister, she always thought so and she would see the day that they could be as one if that is what he sister wants. And after that, there was no one left in the room but her.

* * *

><p>###<p>

"You're still drinking"

"And you're still here, Lacus"

The night came forth and soon it possessed light as if it never came to exist. The sky had been kind for it carried those so-called stars that light the way and allure those mortals' eyes. It was a calm, silent sky in which he came to sit under with a glass of bourbon one after the other. It was a habit since he came to the country. Somehow it was the only thing he found that could make him cling to his sanity, something that could prevent him from shattering this peaceful world for just a little more time. He was drunk, not of alcohol but of emotions and misery. He came so close and yet everything was ruined when her wretched sister came. He drowns himself into his own thoughts that lingers whenever he refuse to think of them. The act of forgetting could only make someone realize that the thing is of existence and could not be forgotten anymore. He wanted the peace that a normal human had the pleasure of owning, but it would never happen, for that wretched sister decided to take it from him.

"That's the fourth glass" her voice rang up the silence inside the room.

"It was? I haven't been keeping count" he replied with that appalling gesture he had in him whenever conversations never interest him. He looked at him once and then returned his attention towards the open balcony where he had been admiring before she came to his room.

"You should stop" she went nearer, finally making him let go of the alcohol in his hands. He allowed her to do so, for the alcohol was just the same as the woman in front of him. Something that was never important from the very beginning, only enough to make you forget for a while. She had been one of the things that had been useful for him. A woman full of hatred, one that could feed the demon inside him. Her anger, wrath, jealousy, lust, every bit of her was something that he needs; Rayearth needs to gain its power and finally finish off the people of this continent. When the time comes, she would no longer be of use, and when that time comes he would let her go, empty and drained. Just like the glass the held awhile ago.

"Go to bed, Lacus. We have too many things to attend to in the morning" he said as he stood up and walked passed her. He was about to open the doors for her, when suddenly, her arms and the whole of her body embraced him from his back. She held him so tight but he never dared to look back and even show pity on what he himself had made her become.

"Tell me…tell me, Elliot. What have I done to upset you" her words came forth with the tears that fell from her orbs. She wanted him to look back and assure her that everything would be fine between the both of them. Tell her that he loves her, kiss her and hold her through the night. She wanted him, that's why she holds on to him, for it was the fear that her sister might take away once again the thing that was destined to be hers. The past was proof enough and she would not let it happen once again. His arms slid and loosened her arms from his body. He looked back, looked at her in the eyes and said…

"Your sister, Is the priestess of Neo-Verona" his voice was cold and soon her arms in which he held were now embracing its owners body, as Lacus pushed herself away from him after his words. Suddenly, there was distance between them and the feeling of wanting to be near him vanished into thin air. His words made her shiver, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Why-why are you talking ab-" she wanted to deny what they were both aware was true. His words came as an introduction of an endless confrontation of the truth that they both see in their eyes. Her acts, her emotions, they never came unnoticed to him. He knew her jealousy, and for him to bring it up in front of her was an insult for the songstress

"Because what is in your mind at this very moment is demented" he interjected and came to prove what he had just said.

"No, it's not! She…she will take you away, Elliot! Everything I own, she takes! "She exclaimed shoving the bottle of bourbon from the table, crying and frustrated just to make him realize that she was the victim of this circumstance. That it was only rightful to be jealous because another person is trying to take away what was yours. She retaliated and there was absence of calmness in her voice.

The bottle and even the glass broke the moment they came in contact with the floor. It stained those silk curtains that blew as the wind lurks inside the room. Her tears never ceased but he just stood there and watched as she unravels everything. He never feels anything but for his plans he will be forced to sympathize for now.

"I…I was the older one. They made me become the priestess. I was taught, raised to act like one and yet…they chose her" she weakens for every word and yet she still continues, picking up the remnants of those broken memories she never failed to forget.

"It was Escalus' decision" he spoke in between her words. They were both broken, he realized. He could maintain a fake façade of calmness and she and him were never different. Just because of a single decision, the lives of the three of them changed. Just because of a single continent they were forced to live the misery they never expected to be that painful.

"Yes, it was…maybe that's why that immortal girl in the crystal never showed herself to me. I was never the one. And after that…everyone kneeled before her like a pack of stray dogs waiting for her orders. She lived the life she doesn't deserve, Elliot" with such confidence she told him.

"But then I met you…you told me that I serve a different purpose. That you would love me for who I am and everything about me…and I believed in you"

_Believe me; you serve your purpose well for my goal. I want you mad, your wrath and all of it. I will love no one but her but I will surely treasure the fact that her sister could give the power that I need. If your sister lived the life she didn't deserve, you certainly don't deserve what you are in now. For I cannot love you, up until the ends of time, I cannot. And if there's any remuneration for your deeds, you will soon realize the truth, that no one has loved you. _

His arms encircled her body with a promise of affection to be spent the whole night. She wanted to feel loved but he could only make her feel numb and thoughtless. Because that's how he feels, dead. He couldn't give what he doesn't have for her. They kissed until both of them runs out of their breathe. He touched her like he owned her everything, and she was grateful for it. His touch sent her mewling with so much desire, No clothing, to cover their very skin, there was no one but the two them but there was nothing to it all, not even love which should have a given between people who call themselves lovers.

* * *

><p>###<p>

Beneath the very castle grounds, the priestess went to Escalus with every intention to pray. She treaded with an injured limb that made her feel as if the floors were made up of needles. Cold winds rushed through her cloak that night. The air bids a message as she grows nearer to her destination. It was a cold dark night, as the moon settles to its highest peak in the sky that took her attention, giving her the last chance not to enter the unbidden room, right before she could proceed and open the doors.

"_Where have you been?"_

She could feel her. And she felt her heart pound in fear as she walks towards the famed crystal.

"_Tell me Freedert, where have you been"_

"Escalus" her body began to tremble in wonderment. Her voice seems to ask out of concern and affection but that wasn't the truth. It was said out of rage and the priestess remains clueless on how it came to be. She wanted to run, her feet were willing to do so but her mind remains righteous. For running would not solve anything and not remaining would mean she's guilty of something. She stood and watched as the frozen hand of time shimmer and light up the room. But compared to the past, the child encaged in it was not pleased to see her, for once, she was thankful that Escalus was the one in it.

"I – I was only trying to get a Savia" she could her voice trembling.

"_I told you not to go, didn't I? My lovely Freedert" _her eyes looked at her with so much rage. In this room there was nothing that could protect her and she could only establish the distance she made out of fear from Escalus' anger. She never felt more alone, suddenly, she felt unsafe to remain in this room with a caged child that seems to do no harm.

"But Miriallia's life was –"Her breathing that paces faster as time goes by came to halt to what had reached her ears.

"_Neo-Verona will not fall for the life of a meek imbecile!"_

"But Miriallia's my friend she has always been there for me. I could have-"

"_Your duty is to live forever, your friend will die eventually and all that you love as well."_

Her voice reached her like a spell. It was the truth that never came to her. It was an open revelation that she never pictured how it will present itself. She will end up alone and it is a future that could never be altered. Not through time, and not by anyone and that is reason enough to cause the tears to one by one flow from her amber Orbs.

"_Don't tell me it never crossed your mind, my child? Or do tell me you went to that forest because you wanted to know the truth?"_ her words were both hinting sarcasm and judgement at the same time. She could no longer look directly straight into Escalus' eyes. The realization took her mind and made her feel miserable for it.

"What truth? I only went there to-"in an attempt to wipe her tears, she spoke.

"_Lies! You wanted to ask her didn't you?!" _ Her voice roared throughout the room in anger. She grew more impatient. She wanted her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Who? I only went there to get the Savia" she began to reason out as Cagalli Herself wonders what kind of things is Escalus speaking of. There was fear in her eyes much of what she had a while ago, but the one that Escalus bears is much deeper, one that bids to remain untouched.

"_A Savia? A flower growing from vengeful deaths does not exist in this continent, Freedert. Enough with the lies!"_

"But I saw them with my own eyes!" she turned the tables with her own her words.

"I saw them! And these marks in my own hands are proof enough that I was able to touch them!" she raised her bruised hands with a proud remark that she was the one telling the truth. She saw how Escalus was taken aback by her actions, there was something that she was not telling her and she somehow understands that the forest where Escalus cannot reach her soul has the answer to it. For it also came as a mystery to her, as to how she could separate her soul from Escalus as she entered that forest and as to who was the woman she saw at the place of the savias.

"_You lie-"_

"Then tell me! If you really see what I see and you really feel and think as one with me, search my heart and tell me if thy mouth accuses me of the truth" her dignity as she looked at her could not be broken. She didn't go to the forest to unravel a truth that she did not know of. She never lied; it came as a pact when she became a priestess and the people was witness enough of her deeds. She stared at the child in front of her. More and more she grew more suspicious of her words. There was something beneath that façade. She felt that the world was hiding something. One that is deep enough not to be touched…

"_Freedert! Your words are enough to make me believe you" _it was all too cunning to see her smile after her rage. Both of them know that none of her words could change her mind right now.

"Is that the truth?" with amber orbs that would not budge, she dared to inquire.

"_Of course, my love! After all, I'm the only one who'll remain by your side, just as you will be to me. That's the happiest ending fit for a priestess, don't you think?" _

"_No matter what happens, never go back in that forest, never ask questions that I can never answer and never ever stray from the path I built for you"_

"Should a princess just affirm to your every word?" those words felt like poison rushing through her veins. It stings so much, that she also remains unsure if her words should be on par hurtful or should just bow down to what she has been ordered to. She loathes her smile. More and more it felt like she was the one imprisoned and not Escalus.

"_Freedert…you should know better than anyone else…"_

"_Forever is a gift. Freedom has a price"_

She found herself staring at the moon that night. She couldn't remember what they've talked about after Escalus spoke and was certain that she doesn't want to hear more from her anymore. She raised her head to stare at the full moon with and it's light graced her melancholic face. A series of people flash through her mind, all of them were laughing, merry about something she doesn't know. The reason for other's happiness never crossed her mind but for every smile she could think of, a tear would fall from her eyes. Her tears flowed so much that night because all she saw was the happy people of the continent. How ironic could it possibly be that they were all happy and she was the only one crying in the entire continent?

* * *

><p>###<p>

"Were you able to obtain it?"

"Some of my men were killed for a mere flower"

"Just give me the Savia!"

In the darkest hour of the night, two individuals remain awake. A familiar woman pierced her finger through the thorn of one familiar flower and watched as her blood turns its purity to crimson.

"I got the flower white and pure and you turned it into poison. What is wrong with you?!"

"Who knew that the myths in this continent were true…" trailing her eyes at the blood red bud.

"I still wonder how that priestess could obtain such in a continent famed for its glorious people"

"Glorious people? Let's see how glorious those vermins can be after they all experience an endless winter, shall we?"

"Halca, you-"

"This continent boasts too much, because it has too much. Taking the life of a single individual wouldn't be too much don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Again SORRY for the late updates. Pls. do read and review. and feel free to say anything you want about the story so far. Thank you so much for the support. Love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!<p> 


	11. Chapter excerpt: Living with a heart

_I don't own Gundam Seed (although I wish it was)._

_It's just that I was bored and wrote this story in my mind and decided to put it online. This is an AsuCaga fanfic and for the first time I'm using Lacus as an antagonist._

_I'm not really a good writer so thank you for motivating me with the review and all_

_Note:_

_I've been suffering from a writer's block and I've been very busy with my exams and all so I'm very sorry I couldn't update that fast and it even took me a year and all. For now, this would only be just a preview. I'm planning to finish the chapter this august, and hopefully post it before the end of the month._

* * *

><p>"Do you love me, Lacus?" his touch could have made her melt in his arms, it usually brought her comfort and his gesture would have made her feel loved.<p>

"Of course, you do! You wouldn't defile yourself for me if you didn't" he looked at her with victor in his eyes, as if he realized something new and just voiced it out.

"You were the one who defiled me, you enjoyed every moment of it because _you_ love me" With such anger, she spoke back.

"This is why you are here with me. You are my bride and trust me, when I say that you would be the happiest one that ever existed in this floating piece of Idola. Everyone would envy you because I love you but do not try my patience, my love because…"

"_None of us would like to see what I could to you, once that so-called love is no longer there"_

* * *

><p>Tentative date: August 26, 2013<p>

Again, Thank you for the continuous reviews and support.


End file.
